


丽达与天鹅

by micchi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs is Abigail Graham-Lecter, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Omega Will Graham, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, eventually
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: 一夜情开花结果带球跑
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Did she put on his knowledge with his power  
Before the indifferent beak could let her drop?

W.B. Yeats

01

事后想来，那是个平淡无奇的周一早上，汉尼拔像平日一样送因焦虑而哭泣不止的富兰克林出门时，已经因这名贝塔的酸苦气味而心情不佳，迫切需要尽快摆脱他。他没有料到一名高大的阿尔法守候在门外，急不可耐地抓住了富兰克林的手、将他当成自己而殷勤问候。汉尼拔面无表情，敏锐地判断出此人是一名执法人员，急躁但敏锐，也许为达目的不择手段，且事先毫无预约便进入自己为病人设立的隐私出口，令人难以置信地粗鲁。可怜的富兰克林被夹在两名阿尔法中间，瞪大双眼，满面惊恐，一个字儿也说不出来，汉尼拔望着不速之客，冷淡地说：“此处是病人专用的出口。”他对于对方自我介绍为联邦调查局特别探员毫不在意，并刻意让他在候客室中等待片刻才允许另一个阿尔法进入自己的空间，这毫无必要，办公室内向来整洁，汉尼  
拔不会冒险在此留下任何痕迹，至少不再会了，他只是享受这种小小的、阿尔法之间的权力较量。另一名阿尔法——联邦调查局杰克∙克劳福德探员——看起来对汉尼拔的小伎俩并不介怀，这证明他有求于汉尼拔。即使如此，汉尼拔仍然十分谨慎地问：“我该如何为您效劳？”他对于克劳福德对自己论文过于刻意的恭维无动于衷，耐心等着对方说出来意，同时摆弄着自己的手术刀，但并没有将它藏入袖中，克劳福德无疑是一名不速之客，但此刻汉尼拔并没有感到威胁。

“我冒昧造访是为了威尔∙格雷厄姆。”克劳福德叹息着，不甘愿地说出那个名字，仿佛期待汉尼拔能够识别出它来，汉尼拔调整表情，让自己看起来困惑而耐心，克劳福德终于长叹了一口气：“我想你也不知道。”他很沮丧地说，“很抱歉，莱克特医生，威尔是我的一名……探员。”

汉尼拔注意到了他的停顿，他意识到“探员”这个头衔并不真正属于这位威尔∙格雷厄姆，他看了一眼自己的手表，暗示他的时间及耐心皆有限度，往日里汉尼拔不会这样粗鲁，但克劳福德毫无预兆的造访令他不悦。克劳福德又叹了口气：“威尔是我的探员，也在联邦局的学院里教书，”他回答，“三天前他因涉嫌谋杀而被逮捕，他有一个女儿，阿比盖尔∙格雷厄姆，今年九岁，目前和一名社工待在一起。”

汉尼拔面无表情，很难想象这位格雷厄姆的遭遇与自己有何关联，直到克劳福德从怀里摸出一张照片，似乎很不情愿地将他递给汉尼拔：“这是威尔和阿比盖尔，莱克特医生，在收监前威尔请我来联系你，他说……”克劳福德颓丧地抹了一把脸，“他说你是阿比盖尔的阿尔法父亲。”

汉尼拔很难相信自己尚能感受到震惊这种情感，他的心早已进入漫长的冬天，在那里任何人类的情感与噩梦都不会纠缠到他*，他面无表情地接过照片，照片中是一个男人和一个女孩儿，那男人应该就是这位格雷厄姆先生，而看到那张笑脸时，汉尼拔立刻便想起来了。他在记忆宫殿中为这名欧米茄储存了一个小小的房间，门上装饰着布歇的《丽达与天鹅》，他认为那副作品非常适合关于这名欧米茄的回忆，以至于后来他不惜重金、动用关系买下了这幅画，将它堂而皇之地悬挂在餐厅墙壁上。除了明显增添的年岁之外，照片中的格雷厄姆与汉尼拔记忆中的并无二致，巧克力色的卷发凌乱浓密，奶白色的皮肤上没有半点儿雀斑，大而温柔的蓝色双眼，有时因光线而显得偏灰色调，饱满的鼻梁下是一双适宜亲吻的嘴唇。在他身畔的女孩儿从年龄上看不超过五岁，照片毛糙的边缘也印证了这一点，汉尼拔想格雷厄姆一定是将这张照片珍藏在钱包中，不时拿出来看一看，也可能会向他真正的朋友炫耀他的女儿，他一个人的女儿，阿比盖尔，脸颊如秋日的苹果一般饱满圆润，生着同样大而圆的蓝色眼睛，几颗雀斑点缀在脸颊之上，不像父亲那样缺少阳光，她同样有着褐色的头发，不过是柔顺而笔直的，不像格雷厄姆那头凌乱的卷发。汉尼拔反复看着这张照片，他想起了十年前在新奥尔良的一个夜晚，他推开脑海中那扇装饰着丽达与天鹅的门，更为年轻的格雷厄姆，威尔，就在那里，躺在钴蓝色的重磅棉质床单上，如同丽达一般在欲望中屈服沉沦，汗水和红晕遍布雪白的皮肤，小声地说，[i]求你[/i]。

这真是……令人惊叹，汉尼拔想，将照片还给了克劳福德：“你刚刚说，格雷厄姆先生因涉嫌谋杀而被捕了？”

“是的。”克劳福德看起来很不情愿讨论这个话题，“他不想让阿比盖尔被社工带走。”

“如果阿比盖尔是我的女儿，”汉尼拔谨慎地考虑着，一名涉嫌谋杀的欧米茄，联邦重罪，这比一名向阿尔法隐瞒孩子的单亲欧米茄更为有趣，“我想，那我就算是格雷厄姆先生的事实阿尔法，既然如此，我需要了解他的案情，”汉尼拔无视克劳福德的不愉，起身扣好西装纽扣，并顺手拿起了自己的大衣，“请带我去见见格雷厄姆先生。”

克劳福德明白自己不能拒绝莱克特医生的要求，他抓住了死穴：就连克劳福德本人也不忍心让阿比盖尔被社工带走、沦入寄养系统之中，将她交给汉尼拔是最为妥善的选择。绝大部分的阿尔法都有守护子女的天性，莱克特医生显然富裕优渥，能给阿比盖尔乃至威尔最好的保护，克劳福德甚至很奇怪威尔为何不曾与他建立联结、并且从未向他透露过阿比盖尔的存在。他无意刺探两人的过去，他已经将威尔家中翻了个底朝天，阿比盖尔现在看到他时已经不再扑进他怀里、兴奋地叫他杰克叔叔，他想自己已经对那小女孩儿造成了足够的损害，很乐于做任何事情来弥补。莱克特医生已经明确地指出既然他与威尔孕育了女儿，他对这个欧米茄和这个孩子有着事实上的所有权，克劳福德不认为威尔会对阿比盖尔的身世说谎，威尔不会这样对她，因此这就意味着如果莱克特医生要探访威尔，审查他的卷宗，或是收养阿比盖尔，他都完全可以做到。

“他在巴尔的摩州立精神病院，”克劳福德也站了起来，“如果你需要，我可以为你安排亲子鉴定。”汉尼拔谨慎地考虑了片刻这个建议，摇了摇头：“不需挂怀，”他故作宽松地说，“我相信格雷厄姆先生不会在这种事情上说谎。”事实是汉尼拔对此并非全然信服，阿比盖尔的脸颊上没有一点儿莱克特家族的特征，他会安排亲子鉴定，不过不会经过杰克∙克劳福德之手，他对克劳福德的信任并不足够与他分享这些过于私密的细节。

从汉尼拔的办公室到巴尔的摩州立精神病院有半小时的车程，汉尼拔开了自己的车，并将车停进空旷的停车场，距离克劳福德的公车有一定距离。他走下车，呼吸着带着雪味的冰冷空气，克劳福德已经到了，两人迈步进了正门，克劳福德显然对此处十分熟悉，直接带领汉尼拔走进院长的办公室。门内的弗雷德里克·奇尔顿医生衣冠楚楚，在两位阿尔法面前竭力挺直身体，仿佛这样便能掩饰他只是一名贝塔的事实，滔滔不绝地诉说着关于自己对威尔∙格雷厄姆这名特立独行的病患的种种疗法和特别关照。汉尼拔不厌其烦，冷淡地回答：“奇尔顿医生，这是不必要的，我今日仅是来探望格雷厄姆先生。”两人各自的研究领域多少有所交集，只不过汉尼拔成绩卓然、跻身社会上流，而奇尔顿正竭力挤入汉尼拔的圈子，想要像这名更为年长的阿尔法一样功名显著，要如此他显然需要借助汉尼拔的名望， 因此尽管不情愿，他仍然向汉尼拔屈服，表示可以为他开一次绿灯，让他在无人监控的情况下见一见格雷厄姆，并在汉尼拔欣然允诺邀请他赴那传说中的、仅仅招待特别客人的莱克特晚宴时欣喜若狂、极力克制。汉尼拔压下心头的不耐烦，忍耐了病院看守关于探监的种种繁琐规矩，最终他走进了地下室的监禁区，奇尔顿医生为格雷厄姆单独安排了一栋侧翼，用他的话来说，欧米茄犯下这样的重罪是相当罕见的，病院毫无准备、不得不单独开辟一处所在拘禁格雷厄姆。汉尼拔容忍看守搜检他的衣袋，当他们确认他并未携带任何违禁物品后便打开了门锁。汉尼拔首先嗅到了地下室独有的潮湿气味，这对他过于敏锐的嗅觉来说是一种毫无疑问的折磨，但当他深入狭长黑暗的走廊后，这气味便有所缓解，逐渐取而代之的是某种温暖的、蜂蜜一般的气息，混杂着极为微弱的犬只和鱼腥味，但并不让他反感。

欧米茄的气味自然一并储藏在汉尼拔的记忆宫殿之中，蜂蜜，海湾，生蚝，甜美饱满的，此刻又饱经折磨。他走到监牢铁杆之前，欧米茄垂头坐在满是污垢的肮脏床垫之上，双手平摊在膝头，紧闭着双眼，过长的巧克力色卷发覆盖到深蓝色囚服的后领之上。汉尼拔深深呼吸着他的气味，这是多么地暴殄天物，格雷厄姆应当裹上绫罗绸缎、居住在莱克特城堡中最为豪华奢侈的房间之内，而非身处这件污秽不堪的囚室。汉尼拔意识到自己脑内原始的、阿尔法的兽性部分正在缓缓抬头，不悦地用理性将其压下，“你好，格雷厄姆先生。”

起初威尔没有回答，汉尼拔并不认为这是欧米茄故作傲慢，他注意到威尔相当平静，目光缓滞，周身上下透着一种与处境不符合的平缓自若，于是他明白威尔的精神不在此处。多么聪明的孩子，汉尼拔愉悦起来，耐心地抽出一把金属椅子展开，在牢房门前稳稳坐下，用轻柔的声音引导格雷厄姆走出他那定然迷人无比的头脑。

威尔∙格雷厄姆身处一座溪流深处，正替阿比盖尔穿上连体防水胶服。在他的脑海深处储存着奔流的河水，明亮的阳光，以及女儿的笑颜，她用细小的手指模仿威尔的动作，将一段鱼线打成完美的血结，多少有些笨拙地在溪水冲刷中抓住父亲的防水胶连体裤站定，试着抛出手里的鱼线和诱饵。威尔微笑着低头看着她，她那头浓密的褐色直发有些凌乱，他该给她扎好辫子再出门的，他想要低头亲吻她的发心，却看到河水对岸站着一头雄鹿，头顶宽大的角，仿佛一丛灌木一般枝繁叶盛，正喷着鼻息，平静地看着他们。威尔茫然地与雄鹿对视，这时候他听到了那个低沉的声音，带着轻微的、阿尔法独有的震动和魅力十足的异国口音：“就是这样，威尔，回到这里来。”

威尔张开双眼，首先映入眼帘的是一双大手，它们盘踞在阿尔法身前，臂弯里挂着一件大衣，看起来厚实温暖。威尔抬起头来看着这双手的主人，将近十年之前他鬓边没有这些白金色的发丝，眼角也没有这么多皱纹，但那高耸的颧骨和脸颊锋锐的线条以及他身上犀利的气味不容错过，威尔疲惫地眨了眨双眼：“莱克特医生。”

“格雷厄姆先生，我可以叫你威尔，对吗？”汉尼拔彬彬有礼地微笑，打量着威尔这间不堪入目的囚室，“我想我有必要与奇尔顿医生谈谈，你的居住环境显然有待改善。”

“杰克去找你了？”威尔小声说，似乎有些不敢置信汉尼拔如此快速前来，“我很抱歉。”

威尔∙格雷厄姆听起来像是一个乖顺谦卑的欧米茄，但汉尼拔深知那种传统的欧米茄不会草率地在一夜情后生下孩子、让自己在十年后因谋杀罪被逮捕。即使如此，他仍对格雷厄姆感兴趣，他偏头打量着欧米茄，格雷厄姆本人与照片上相比自然又年长了几岁，但那张柔和的脸庞与汉尼拔记忆中的年轻人十分接近，他蓄了胡子，也许是刻意为之、以掩饰自己过于年轻化的脸庞，也许是在监狱中疏于打理，他身材结实，肩膀和手臂锻炼得很好，是常干体力活的模样。若非过于纤细的腰和丰满的臀部，他看起来更像是一名强壮的贝塔。他礼貌地站起来与汉尼拔面对，低着头，小声地重复：“我真的很抱歉。”顿了顿，他又说，“奇尔顿会监视这里的所有会话。”

“他会为我破例，”汉尼拔微笑，“不得不说，威尔，在这种情况下再次与你见面实在大出我意料之外。”

“可不是吗，”威尔咕哝，再度不安地抬起头，“你确认他不会监听？”

“在能将其毕生工作毁于一旦之人面前，即使是奇尔顿医生也会展现出足够明智的判断力。”汉尼拔不屑一顾地说，“此外，我需要让你知道，我将会为阿比盖尔进行亲子测试，并非我不信任你的话，而是出于法律程序。”

“法律程序？”威尔看起来完全茫然，似乎无法跟上汉尼拔的思路，但他那双大而圆润的蓝色双眼中闪烁着一丝清明，足够让汉尼拔明白威尔∙格雷厄姆远比外表看上去更为坚硬。他淡定地回答：“在我的遗嘱中添加任何非婚生子女皆需要亲子鉴定文件，这是莱克特家族基金的要求。”

威尔看起来有些过载，显然汉尼拔有遗嘱且家世显赫比他自己身陷囹圄更为令人不安，他的两只手紧张地揉搓着身上的囚服：“你不需要……我没有想过……这只是……”

你不需要照顾阿比盖尔，我从未想过要承认你是她的阿尔法父亲，监禁只是临时的，汉尼拔在脑海中补完威尔的话，他尚未看过威尔的卷宗，“涉嫌谋杀”可以牵扯出太多的情节和证据，汉尼拔不禁有些懊恼自己过于急躁、失去了一张王牌，但眼前的威尔显然不堪一击，汉尼拔毫不怀疑只要提到阿比盖尔他便会顺从，因此他十分温和地说：“无妨，虽然错过她成长的初始阶段过于可惜，但我很高兴你终于联系了我。我会去见她的，在你无罪释放前我会负责照顾她，其他的事情我们可以等你出来再办理。”他说得理所当然，仿佛笃定威尔是无辜的，这种过度的、令人怀疑的信任让威尔更为局促不安起来，他半抬头看着汉尼拔：“那可能会需要很长时间。”

“而我会一直照看她，”汉尼拔微笑着回答，“现在，威尔，让我们来谈谈你的情况。你有合适的律师吗？”

“我有联邦局指派的律师。”威尔叹了口气，轻声回答，言下之意是这些律师只为联邦调查局的利益负责，为了联邦调查局的声名他们不会在意威尔是否真正该对谋杀负责，能将联邦调查局从任何丑闻中摘除才是他们的终极目标。

“那我想我们算是找到切入口了，”汉尼拔点头，“我会联系几位合适的律师供你选择，无须担心费用。”

威尔看起来想要反对，他之所以接受联邦调查局的律师是因为他负担不起合适的辩护律师的费用，考虑到他的案情，想要无罪释放，律师费必然是一笔天价。他看着汉尼拔，眼前的医生就如他记忆中一般衣冠齐整、仪态潇洒，量身定制的西装、皮鞋，百达翡丽的手表，光是那条真丝领带恐怕就比威尔客厅中所有的家具都要值钱。律师费用对于汉尼拔来说显然不是问题，且他说得理所当然， 仿佛眼前的囚犯不是他十年前的一夜情对象，而是一位真正的伴侣。最终威尔再度低下头：“你不必那么做。”

“我想要那么做，算是对错失的一种弥补，”汉尼拔回答，“现在，我恐怕得去见一见阿比盖尔了，威尔，你有什么需要的吗？”

“请告诉她我爱她。”威尔低下头，浓密的卷发挡住了他的双眼，而汉尼拔望着他因这一姿势而裸露在外的颈项，雪白无瑕、无人啃咬，“我会的。”他愉悦地说，嗅闻着欧米茄甜蜜的香气，离开了这间阴暗的囚室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处化用自《汉尼拔崛起》原著，作者托马斯·哈里斯


	2. Chapter 2

02

汉尼拔毫不意外威尔∙格雷厄姆将家安在狼阱。

拿克劳福德给他的地址后，汉尼拔坚持独自前往，克劳福德愤愤不平，但也无法拒绝法律赋予汉尼拔的权利。他事先给照拂阿比盖尔的社工打了电话，这才匆匆离开。汉尼拔钻进自己的汽车中，从此处到狼阱有近两小时的车程，他已经取消了接下来两周的会面，对于今日突然钻出来的种种古怪他需要有充足的时间来应对。威尔的住址相当难找，幸亏汉尼拔方向感卓越，才算是在天黑之前赶到了这处位于一片旷野之间的小小白色房屋。若是途经此地，汉尼拔会认为这处选择颇具诗意：离群索居的欧米茄与幼童，繁茂的森林公园，空旷的原野，潺潺的溪流。汉尼拔坐在自己的车里，不急着离开温暖的热风，而是耐心地关注着这里的环境。房屋外的简陋车道上停着一辆沃尔沃，此外还有一辆更为小巧的轿车。汉尼拔瞥了一眼那辆沃尔沃，车里有儿童座椅，零食，以及狗用的垫座，他意识到这定然是威尔的车，朴实廉价，但经济适用。他下了车，缓步沿着车道走向白色的小屋，敲响了房门。来开门的是一位矮个子贝塔女性，年纪在五十上下，头发花白，脸上带着殷勤的微笑：“您一定是莱克特医生。我是佩里，佩里·艾汀顿，很高兴见到您。”

“我也是，”汉尼拔露出友善的微笑，主动展示自己的驾照，并隔着她的肩膀望向室内，“阿比盖尔在哪儿？”

“她在楼上。”艾汀顿女士尽责地检查了汉尼拔的证件，如释重负地叹了一口气，“抱歉，您也没想到不得不在这种情况下和她见面吧。”她用一种惋惜的口吻说，目光里带着显而易见的同情：眼前的阿尔法衣着不凡，显然是一位地位显赫的人物，莫名其妙、一夕之间便与一名杀人嫌犯绑定，很难不令人同情。汉尼拔无视了贝塔的妄自揣测，保持了良好的礼仪，缓步走进小屋：“事出突然，我确实正在适应之中，但我很想尽快见到阿比盖尔。”他听起来很像是一位慈爱的父亲，在辨明真相之前维持道貌岸然的人皮并无害处，汉尼拔想，他手里还有克劳福德提供的关于威尔案情的部分卷宗，很想摆脱这名贝塔尽快阅读。

“我这就带她下来。”艾汀顿女士谦卑地说，匆匆转身离开。汉尼拔借此机会打量威尔的客厅。首先这栋房子很小，两层楼，进门是一间客厅，后面看似有一间小办公室，再向后应是厨房，二楼的格局想来也差不多。客厅内有一座壁炉，此时尚未点燃，壁炉前围着一堆狗窝，这解释了房间内浓厚的犬类气味。汉尼拔注意到壁炉边的书架由上至下分为两个极端，顶端孩童的身高无法抵达的地方堆满了各种专业书籍，粗略看下来有法医鉴定，昆虫学，机械原理，以及钓鱼杂志，下部则塞满色彩丰富的儿童图画。书架上、墙壁上有照片和风景画，照片都是狗或风景，没有屋主格雷厄姆及他的女儿。壁炉旁边有一架钢琴，古旧廉价，还算是干净，没有灰尘。壁炉对面靠窗处摆着一张书桌，上面没有任何电子设备，只有一面放大镜，一个支架，一个木头盒子，像是手工制作的，里面分了不同的格子，装着碎骨，羽毛，丝线和其他小玩意，结合墙壁上悬挂的数十枝钓鱼竿，汉尼拔认为欧米茄的爱好再明显不过。书桌前摆着一块防水布，上面压着一个油渍斑驳的沉重器械，汉尼拔猜测是某种船只马达。他也注意到了书桌旁边的地板上有四处褪色的圆形凹陷，似乎这里曾经摆着一张床，他为这不同寻常的摆设感到好奇，这时候他听到了楼上的脚步声，于是暂时停止探访格雷厄姆的小小世界。

艾汀顿女士率先下楼，身后跟着阿比盖尔，她低着头，但比汉尼拔想象中的略高，站在艾汀顿女士身后，谨慎地打量着汉尼拔。她的相貌与照片中如出一辙，大而清澈的蓝色双眼很容易便让人联想起格雷厄姆的双眼，脸颊饱满，泛着淡淡的红色，假以时日她会成为一位美丽的女士。汉尼拔意识到克劳福德没有提过阿比盖尔的属性，阿尔法与欧米茄的结合只有两种可能性，阿尔法或欧米茄，在青春期前想要知道一个孩童的第二性别，验血是最为可靠的办法。汉尼拔在心中默默记下一笔，威尔很可能从未替阿比盖尔进行过测试，但他迫不及待地想要了解。艾汀顿女士大约已经对阿比盖尔说过什么，她抬起头，好奇地打量着汉尼拔，大眼睛清澈透明，汉尼拔在她面前蹲下身体，微笑着说：“你好，阿比盖尔。”

阿尔法家长的气息对于配偶和血亲来说有着很好的抚慰作用，汉尼拔注意到小女孩几乎是立刻便在自己的气味中放松下来，佐证了威尔的话，尽管面貌上并无任何莱克特家族的特征，但此刻汉尼拔不再怀疑阿比盖尔是他的女儿。他向阿比盖尔伸出了手，并未真正对她的外貌感到失望，他没有办法用一个孩子取代另一个，他很明白这一点，“很高兴认识你，阿比盖尔，你认为今晚我能待在这里吗？”

尽管留在威尔这栋与世隔绝的小屋、和天晓得不知多少只狗共度一夜这念头让汉尼拔不寒而栗，但他很明白自己的房子现在不适合招待年幼的女孩儿，且失去相依为命的欧米茄父亲，阿比盖尔一定也不想离开熟悉的环境。艾汀顿女士似乎对此很是满意，默默走到一旁收拾东西，汉尼拔对阿比盖尔有合法监护权，又有联邦调查局的背书，她显然很乐意离开、让他们父女独处。阿比盖尔偏头打量汉尼拔，那种审视的模样让汉尼拔想起囹圄中的威尔，他耐心地等候小女孩儿听从天性召唤、接受自己的存在，阿比盖尔盯着汉尼拔看了好一会儿，久到阿尔法脸上的笑容几乎僵硬，才小声说：“爸爸说可以，我想他不会骗我。”

聪明，但礼节方面有待加强，汉尼拔内心如此评论，站起身来微笑：“谢谢。”

艾汀顿女士如释重负，拎起了自己的包裹：“厨房里有我的联络方式，莱克特医生，如果您需要帮助的话——”

“非常感谢，女士，”汉尼拔礼貌地回答，“不过我想我应该应付得来。”她点点头，匆匆离开小屋，钻进自己的轿车扬长而去。汉尼拔转身看着阿比盖尔，“你饿吗？或者想要在壁炉前待一会儿？”他注意到小女孩衣着单薄，汉尼拔本人相当厌恶寒冷，若今晚他不得不在此过夜，就必须得把壁炉点燃，显然威尔对房屋暖气的维护并不特别上心。阿比盖尔摇摇头：“艾汀顿女士准备了晚饭，如果你饿了的话，冰箱里还有剩余。”她说话时带着一种与实际年龄不相符的干练，汉尼拔意识到她一定比其他同龄孩子更为独立，考虑到威尔不同寻常的职业选择和居住环境，这也是很合理的。

“谢谢，不过我还不饿。”汉尼拔可没准备好要将来路不明的食物咽下肚，他对食材的选择向来非常挑剔，“你乐意带我四处看看吗？阿比盖尔？”

“你是一位医生吗？”阿比盖尔突兀地问，汉尼拔点头，“原谅我，阿比盖尔，这实在是太粗鲁了，我的名字是汉尼拔，汉尼拔·莱克特，我是一名心理医生。今天之前我并不知道你的存在，但我很高兴能见到你。”

“不是他的错。”阿比盖尔小声说，显然在维护威尔，汉尼拔不知道威尔是如何对她讲述自己的，但他也无意在女儿面前诋毁另一位家长，他并没有寻常阿尔法那份粗鲁的、低等的骄傲，不需要在次等生物对自己的认证中寻求满足感，因此也并不为威尔的隐瞒而感到震怒，他更好奇威尔·格雷厄姆的动机和他本人，因此他尽力对阿比盖尔露出一个欣慰的笑容：“当然，阿比盖尔，无论威尔为何这样做，我相信他都是经过谨慎考虑的。”

汉尼拔已经看出阿比盖尔是个早慧的孩子，这一点倒是非常地莱克特，他不会、也不打算用对待孩童的方式对待她，显然阿比盖尔对此十分满意：“好吧。”她小声说，示意汉尼拔跟着自己，带他走进客厅后的小房间，是一间办公室，里面只有一张宽大的书桌和一张看起来并不怎么舒服的皮椅子。书桌笨重古板，占据了极大的空间，上面只堆了几本旧书，仍然没有任何电子设备。办公室后正如汉尼拔所料是厨房，门关着，里头锁着几只狗，呜咽着，不安地嗅来嗅去，慑于陌生阿尔法的威严并不敢吠叫。

“你过敏吗？”阿比盖尔问，汉尼拔摇头，于是她打开厨房的门，放狗群出来，它们围着她转了几圈，讨好地摇摆着尾巴，明智地都没有向汉尼拔挑衅，汉尼拔注意到了一共有七只狗，五条大型犬，两只小狗，都是杂种，有趣的小家庭，他想，对简陋的厨房兴趣不大。不过厨房里很整洁，除了咖啡机，吐司机，烤箱和冰箱之外没有任何其他电器，墙上贴着俗气的蓝色碎花墙纸，汉尼拔这才意识到这房子中很大一部分也许是前任屋主的手笔，威尔只是简单地继承下来，也许是囊中羞涩，也许是不怎么在意生活品质、仅仅追求实用。阿比盖尔告诉他厨房对面的狭小空间是浴室，楼上也有一间，不过是属于她的。汉尼拔点了点头，对这安排颇为满意，看着阿比盖尔熟练地指挥狗儿们在客厅中安顿下来，然后他跟随阿比盖尔上了二楼。这里分隔为两个房间，一间显然属于阿比盖尔，要汉尼拔来说，恐怕是整栋房子中唯一经过修饰的地方：房间漆成柔和的蛋壳色，抛过光、闪闪发亮的地板上铺着一张柔软的地毯，是孩童喜欢的卡通图案，角落里有一张看起来是手工打造的双层床，也是孩子们喜欢的，床上铺着绿色的寝具，旁边是一张小书桌，摊着翻了一半的书和画，汉尼拔匆匆扫了一眼，认为阿比盖尔在绘画方面似乎颇有天赋，他决定日后可以和她好好谈一谈这个。他想起楼下壁炉边摆着的钢琴，好奇那是否也是前屋主留下来的，还是威尔的又一重惊喜。床旁边还有一个衣柜，所有的家具都像是手工制作的，粗糙，毫无设计感，但温馨实用，饱含爱意。似乎是注意到了他审视的目光，阿比盖尔大声说：“这些都是爸爸做的！”

“很了不起。”汉尼拔真心实意地说，想起楼下摆着的马达，威尔·格雷厄姆似乎精通各类手工，确实在各方面都是个不同寻常的欧米茄。

阿比盖尔似乎很满意汉尼拔对欧米茄父亲手工的欣赏，她的表情比刚才更为柔和，指了指另外一间较小的卧室：“那是爸爸的屋子，如果你想的话可以睡那里。”汉尼拔考虑了一下，决定待会儿再处理这个问题。他转向阿比盖尔：“不介意的话我想和你多待一会儿。”他说，阿比盖尔不好意思地低下头，这瞬间她看起来才真正符合她的年纪：“好吧。”她小声说，然后又抬头看向汉尼拔，流露出一丝强烈的、再也无法掩饰的好奇，“你能说说关于你的事儿吗？我问过爸爸，他说他也不知道。”

这一点威尔似乎很是诚实，没有编造出一个关于一位完美阿尔法的不切实际的谎言，显然威尔∙格雷厄姆是一个务实的人，而汉尼拔乐意欣赏这种品质。无趣和粗鲁才是原罪，务实只不过是生存下去的一种应对手段。他试着伸出手抚摸阿比盖尔的头发，她没有躲闪，而是期待地看着他，带着孩童天性中对父母无可抑制的期望、信任与爱恋，像一只毫无防备、脆弱不堪的雏鸟。她的模样触动了汉尼拔回忆之中最为久远的部分，他笑了，这是一个真心实意、没有经过计算的笑容：“该从哪里开始呢？我的小女孩儿？”他说得这样自然而然，似乎在极短的时间内便接受了这个事实：他有一个女儿，与他骨血相连，承袭了他的血脉。

“爸爸说每个故事都有一个开头，但不一定有一个结尾。”阿比盖尔眨着大眼睛说，她在汉尼拔到来之前已经换好了睡衣，每天晚上八点上床是这个小屋里雷打不动的规矩。汉尼拔点点头：“这样说的话，我的故事发生在很久很久以前。”他柔声说道，用目光示意阿比盖尔上床，阿比盖尔钻进绿色的被子下，只露出一双大眼睛，盯着汉尼拔的脸。汉尼拔伸出手来抚摸她柔嫩的脸颊，像是秋日收获的苹果般，也像是成熟的石榴的光泽，她这样年幼，却也比他记忆中久已埋藏的那张脸庞要年长，他们并不相象，她生着汉尼拔母亲的容貌，而阿比盖尔则更像威尔，但此刻她们的脸在汉尼拔眼前重合，他轻柔地抚摸着阿比盖尔的脸颊，“让我们把我的故事留到日后吧。”

“但我还是想听个故事。”阿比盖尔眨着大眼睛，汉尼拔微笑着想又有谁能拒绝这个小姑娘呢？他骄傲地想着这小女孩已经显而易见地透露出了操纵人心的潜质，假以时日和适当的培养，她会成为一位大师呢。他思考了片刻，手指梳理着她浓密的棕发：“在比我的故事更久之前，波罗的海的一栋琥珀宫殿里，住着一位女神，她的名字是尤泰拉，”他的声音轻柔低沉，他已经很久，太久，没有如此为一位年幼的女孩儿讲述睡前故事了，“她统治着琥珀宫和波罗的海，直到有一天一位年轻的渔夫出现，他的名字是卡斯图特斯，他来到女神尤泰拉的宫殿中捕猎，他抓到了太多，太多的鱼。女神尤泰拉愤怒地离开琥珀宫，想要惩罚这无知的渔夫，因为他毫不知情却又从她那儿夺走了太多。可是当她见到卡斯图特斯时，她便失去了自己的心与眼，她爱上了他。”

阿比盖尔怔怔地听着这个陌生的故事，她不明白什么是“爱上”，她问：“像爸爸爱我一样吗？”

“是也不是，”汉尼拔继续梳理着她的长发，“她没有像自己誓言的那样杀死卡斯图特斯，她将英俊的渔夫带回了自己的琥珀宫殿。”

“然后他们幸福地生活在一起、直到永远了吗？”阿比盖尔眨着大眼睛问，汉尼拔摇头：“不，我亲爱的，”他俯身亲吻阿比盖尔的额头，“现在，睡觉，我心爱的女孩儿，明天晚上我会告诉你这故事的结局。”

阿比盖尔看起来并不信服，她似乎想要争论，但望着汉尼拔的双眼，她只是抿了抿嘴唇：“我也该叫你爸爸吗？”

“如果你乐意，不然的话，叫我的名字也可以。”汉尼拔笑着回答，满意于阿比盖尔并不像他预料的那样纠缠不休，威尔将这个女孩儿教育得很好，这是显而易见的。

“好吧，”阿比盖尔睡眼朦胧，含糊不清地说，“晚安，阿……汉尼拔。”

汉尼拔的双手僵硬了片刻，替她掖好被角，他从未有机会像现在这样将安全的、温暖的、长大的她抱入床铺、替她盖上被子，她是那样娇小，甩着肥嫩的手臂，充满信任地接过汉尼拔给她的任何食物，含糊不清地迈着短短的腿儿，唱着小矮人的歌，叫他“阿尼拔”，他望着阿比盖尔的睡颜，在这一刻他清晰地明白，他不会让任何事情发生在她身上。

那么第一步，他需要把威尔∙格雷厄姆带回家。汉尼拔意识到这事情可能比自己预料中的更为棘手，他想起了杰克∙克劳福德心不甘情不愿交给他的卷宗，很肯定那并不是全部的内容，但就现在来说应该足够。他在床边坐了一会儿，确定阿比盖尔已经熟睡，然后他调暗了床头灯，轻手轻脚走出女孩儿的房门，他站在威尔∙格雷厄姆的卧室前考虑了片刻，并没有打开房门，而是走到楼下，在壁炉前一张还算是干净的椅子上坐下，打开了手里的卷宗，当看到威尔·格雷厄姆的“被害人”时，汉尼拔怔住了，随即露出了一个意味深长的微笑。

命运将威尔·格雷厄姆推到了他的身边，汉尼拔几乎是立刻就认定了这一点。


	3. Chapter 3

威尔∙格雷厄姆的厨房乏善可陈，但至少还算整洁，冰箱中的食物也很充足。汉尼拔用一把叉子搅拌着蛋，所有的餐具都不匹配，绝大部分是塑料，应该是阿比盖尔的，他嫌弃地皱眉，他的女儿值得更为优越的环境，但他并不责备威尔。单身欧米茄的收入有限，威尔显然力所能及为阿比盖尔提供了最好的一切。他将蛋液搅拌妥当，加入鲜奶油，放到热好的锅子上加热翻炒，时不时调整火候，确保蛋液充分受热。烤箱里的面包散发着浓郁的麦香和橄榄油的气味，另一只煎锅上的培根滋滋作响。一切都距离完美相差甚远，但汉尼拔经历过远比这更为糟糕的，在简陋的厨房中用普通的食材替阿比盖尔准备早饭，昨夜在楼下沙发上与七只狗共度、没有合适的换洗衣物以及洗漱用品算不上什么磨难。他选了又选，勉强挑出一只白色的瓷盘，将鲜嫩的炒蛋，烤得焦脆的面包和培根摆上去，他意识到这小房子并没有正式的餐厅，父女两人平时多半在厨房的餐台上就餐，他想象了一番那场景，贫瘠但温馨。他已经将餐台打扫干净，阿比盖尔恰在此时走下楼，梳洗过，换掉了睡衣，头发也很整齐。她惊讶地看着汉尼拔熟练地在厨房里忙碌，看着那份显然是为自己准备的热气腾腾的早餐：“我们平时吃麦片或者脆谷乐。”她难以置信地说，汉尼拔莞尔：“那今天为什么不换个花样呢？”他擦干净双手，递给阿比盖尔一副刀叉，“一点儿蛋白质，一点儿碳水，还有一点点儿糖份。”他递给阿比盖尔一杯鲜橙汁，自然是用冰箱里的橙子鲜榨的。

阿比盖尔将信将疑地跳上高脚椅坐下，汉尼拔打量了一眼厨房角落衣架上挂着的书包：“吃完早餐你要去上学，”他说，“我会和你的老师谈一谈，放学时我会去接你。”

阿比盖尔尝试着吃了一口煎蛋，很快便被那仿佛在舌尖融化般的口感和曼妙的香味征服：“这是我吃过的最好的东西。”她宣布，飞快地吃着盘中的食物。汉尼拔决定就餐礼仪可以等到日后，现在他满足于欣赏女儿大口吃下自己所提供的食物的喜悦之中——若他能为阿比盖尔提供真正的美食该是一副多么美妙的场景。

饭后汉尼拔将威尔车里的儿童座椅取下，阿比盖尔个子很高，但威尔仍保留了座椅，也许是过分保护，也许是她体重不够达标，无论如何汉尼拔无意驾驶威尔那辆看起来非常可怕的沃尔沃，他毫不犹豫地将儿童座椅安上自己的宾利的真皮坐垫，确保阿比盖尔带上了所有需要的用品，他已经知道阿比盖尔在西弗吉尼亚的一处公立小学就读，这所学校不尽如人意，夜来汉尼拔已经考虑好了几所巴尔的摩一带更为优越的私立学校，阿比盖尔值得更好的教育，当然他不会不同威尔商议就擅自决定，毕竟那会非常粗鲁。

阿比盖尔在路上很安静，她看起来心事重重，汉尼拔并不责怪她，她在这短暂的几天中经历了太多：失去威尔的恐惧，突然冒出来的汉尼拔，这恐怕是这九岁的小女孩儿的极限。汉尼拔观察着后视镜中女儿的脸，小心地将车子驶上高速，意识到若他计划经常往返与狼阱和巴尔的摩，那么他恐怕需要一辆更为合适的车，宾利的底盘实在不适合崎岖的乡间道路。将阿比盖尔送到学校后，汉尼拔郑重承诺会在下午三点整来接她，之后他返回自己在巴尔的摩的住宅，整理了一些衣物和用品，并给自己的律师打了电话，最终在一长串名单中选择了莱纳德∙布劳耶，一位胜率显著、为达目的不择手段的辩护律师，并请他立即联系奇尔顿医生以安排与威尔的会面。诸事办妥之后，汉尼拔休息了片刻，再一次阅读了一遍威尔的档案，然后驱车前往巴尔的摩州立精神病院，今天他的时间更为充裕，可以与威尔详细讨论案情，汉尼拔发现自己对此竟然颇为期待。

威尔·格雷厄姆并非真正的联邦调查局探员，显然十年前汉尼拔与他在新奥尔良萍水相逢那一晚，威尔还是格雷厄姆警探，隶属下九卫凶杀科——对于欧米茄来说非常罕见的职业选择。从记录来看，那次过后不久他因伤退役、转至华盛顿特区的乔治·华盛顿大学攻读法医心理学专业，并在毕业后进入联邦调查局任教。汉尼拔毫不意外威尔未能通过特别探员的审查，时至今日针对欧米茄的职业歧视在执法部门并未有太多改善，显然威尔本身也呈现出了某些不稳定的征兆。无论如何，阿比盖尔在威尔就学期间出生，登记为阿比盖尔·格雷厄姆，她的出生证副本上只有威尔一人的姓名。似乎从威尔进入联邦调查局开始他就吸引了杰克·克劳福德的注意，汉尼拔对威尔处理过的几宗罪案略有印象，但那些报道中威尔的名字不过是作为幕后人员一闪而过，真正将他推到前台的是针对他自己的谋杀指控，讽刺之至。就有限的卷宗来看，明州警方指控威尔在办案期间因过度近距离接触凶犯而导致神经错乱、谋杀了一名女孩儿，梅丽莎·舒尔。资料指出当时威尔在追踪一个代号明尼苏达伯劳的连环杀手，此人涉嫌诱拐、谋杀了七名少女，同样雪白皮肤、身形苗条，有着柔顺的褐色头发，这些少女失踪后没有任何线索、任何痕迹。汉尼拔出于个人兴趣关注过此案，并根据新闻报道推断伯劳鸟有个与这些女孩儿十分类似的女儿，他爱她，狂热深沉、无以自拔，他无法杀死她，也无法留住她，他知道她总是要从他的生命中飞走的。

她们都是替代品。

汉尼拔认为伯劳鸟吃掉了他的受害人，全部的，一点儿痕迹都不留下。他能够体谅这种狂热的占有欲，但他觉得此举过于情绪化，流露出太多不必要的爱意。人类的情感，他想，就此不再关注此案。显然格雷厄姆通过法医鉴定追踪到了一些蛛丝马迹，伯劳鸟犯了一个错误，他没有吃掉最后一位已知的受害者，而是将她的遗体原封不动返回，并在女孩儿的衣裙之上留下了金属碎屑。威尔追随着这条线索，单枪匹马来到盖瑞特·雅科夫·霍布斯位于明尼阿波利斯的公寓，男人在他面前屠杀了自己的妻子，一刀割喉，将她无力的尸体推到公寓楼下。根据现场的事后报告，威尔声称他听到了楼上孩童的哭泣声，于是上了楼，并目睹了霍布斯反复切割自己女儿的喉咙，她十六岁，苗条纤细，雪白皮肤，棕色头发。威尔朝霍布斯开了十枪，弄得法医几乎无法解剖他的上身，那女孩儿没能活下来，主动脉失血夺走了她的性命。

三天之后，网络杂志《犯罪揭秘》的博主弗莱迪·劳兹在霍布斯位于明尼阿波利斯郊外的一处狩猎棚屋中发现了梅丽莎·舒尔的尸体，女孩儿曾是霍布斯的邻居，与他的女儿生前颇为交好，劳兹当时潜入棚屋不过是为了拍摄一些猎奇的现场照片以帮助自己籍籍无名的犯罪博客增加曝光率，她显然没想到会在那里找到威尔·格雷厄姆，联邦调查局的临时特别探员，仅着内衣和短裤，将梅丽莎·舒尔赤裸的身体挂上墙壁中悬挂的鹿角。劳兹拍摄了大批照片，包括威尔盯着梅丽莎的尸体的模样，汉尼拔调出《犯罪揭秘》那一期的特稿，相片中的欧米茄脸上带着一点儿血迹，双目无神，似乎压根不知道劳兹正在拍摄足以决定他命运的照片，他只是盯着梅丽莎，双手松散地垂落在身侧，舒缓放松，与他在巴尔的摩州立精神病院中的模样非常相似。

劳兹在报警之前便将这条重磅新闻匆匆编辑发布，一时间她声名大噪，博客因数百万的访问量而瘫痪，现场警察毫无疑义地逮捕了威尔·格雷厄姆，一名联邦局的探员，欧米茄，被一个小报记者抓住谋杀现行，他们不得不逮捕他。杰克好不容易才争夺到这桩案子的执法权，他至少能把威尔安排进一间监管严密的精神病院，若是进了明尼苏达的州立监狱，他怕威尔活不过一个晚上。

昨夜汉尼拔检查过几遍卷宗，即使抛开他所知道的真相，此案中也有诸多疑点，现场的警察无疑是威尔遭到怀疑的主因，而劳兹的指控为这桩案件带来了太多不必要的关注。明尼苏达市民刚刚从霍布斯带来的恐慌之中解放，谁想到捉住霍布斯的执法人员会仅仅在击毙霍布斯三日之后犯下又一桩血腥罪恶？一时之间针对欧米茄是否应当从事法律行业的争论纷纷攘攘，威尔·格雷厄姆的生活在一夜之间分崩离析。汉尼拔走下车，望着巴尔的摩州立精神病院深色的砖墙和爬墙虎的枯枝，他心里已经有了个绝好的主意。他大步走进病院，前台很快便将他迎到奇尔顿的办公室，也许他们都得到过奇尔顿的特别指示，对这位莱克特医生毕恭毕敬。汉尼拔在奇尔顿过度装饰的办公室中耐心等候，直到奇尔顿匆匆赶来，并为自己的短暂缺席致歉：“下层的病人有些不稳定，莱克特医生，不过我想你会很高兴地见到，我们已经对格雷厄姆先生的居住环境作出了调整。”

奇尔顿所言不虚，威尔已经搬离了阴暗的地下室，他现在的房间在顶层末端有阳光照射的角落，房间宽敞干净，有一张像样的床铺，而非一张满是污秽的铁质行军床。他仍身着囚服，胸前印着一个编码，但至少环境已经改善许多，汉尼拔不能不对这样明显的讨好行为做出表示，他对奇尔顿点头：“奇尔顿医生，我对此感激不尽。如果回头你接到我的晚宴邀请，请务必出席。”奇尔顿喜悦地离去，威尔仍像上次一样坐在床上一言不发，汉尼拔不急于将他从头脑中唤醒，他看到一位护工搬来一把柔软的座椅，便向对方点头致谢，然后解开西装外套的纽扣，在椅子上坐下。他望着威尔的脸，威尔低着头，一缕阳光映照在他的浓密卷发之上，他的皮肤在阳光之下显得过于苍白，汉尼拔忽然很想知道南美的艳阳会让威尔产生什么样的变化，他想阿比盖尔会很喜欢那里的海滩。

威尔怔怔地呆了足有十分钟，然后他像是忽然从噩梦中惊醒一般转头看着汉尼拔，随后再度放松下来：“莱克特医生。”

“威尔，”汉尼拔并未被威尔疏离的称呼冒犯，“看来你的环境有所改善，你已经与布劳耶律师通话了吗？”

“是的，”威尔握紧双拳又再度放松，转头对汉尼拔露出一个礼貌的微笑，“他明天会来这里。”

“很好，布劳耶律师的效率一向令人惊叹。”汉尼拔满意地微笑，“阿比盖尔已经返回学校，她很想你。”

威尔无力地将脸颊埋入手掌间，“她……她还好吧？”他小声问，汉尼拔点点头：“她适应力惊人。”

“她向来早熟，我想这与我脱不了干系，”威尔苦笑，“那么，莱克特医生，您今天来此是为了？”

“和你讨论你的案情，”汉尼拔安闲地说，“我也需要同布劳耶先生会面，你们见面时我希望能够在场。”

这个要求是非常合理的，抛开汉尼拔如今对威尔有所属权不谈，他是出钱雇佣布劳耶的人，布劳耶是马里兰一带最为昂贵的重案律师，时薪超过八百美元，汉尼拔当然想要掌控全局：“若你担心的话，奇尔顿没有监听。”汉尼拔坦然说，“我想问你，你被发现时仅穿着一件T恤衫和内衣，当夜明尼苏达的气温远低于华氏二十度，现场报告说你脚底有污泥和划伤，没有穿鞋，你那晚梦游了吗？”

威尔缩起肩膀，点了点头，汉尼拔继续说：“成人梦游的情况并不常见，你记得什么？”

威尔抬头看着汉尼拔的眼睛：“霍布斯的案子还没完，杰克想让我回华盛顿特区，但我拒绝了，我总觉得还有需要处理的事儿，再说也得等霍布斯的尸检报告。杰克本来应该和我一起的，但那天他有一个听证会。那天我……我住在案发现场三英里外的一家汽车旅馆，本地人经营的，‘老汤姆’，305号房，我睡前喝了大概两指威士忌，火球牌，当我醒来时我手腕上套着手铐，坐在一辆警车里。”

“梦游又或是某种人格离解状态，”汉尼拔回答，“你记不记得杀死梅丽莎·舒尔？”

威尔摇头：“我没有杀她。”他柔声说，低沉的声音中饱含着一种急切的，绝望的东西，仿佛比起要说服汉尼拔，他更想要说服自己，“我没有……我……”他顿了顿，手指颤抖起来，略显紧张地揪着膝头的囚服，“她们和阿比盖尔太像了，我无法不去联想她长大后的模样……我不会的……”

“威尔，深呼吸，”汉尼拔要求道，“别去想那间棚屋，想一想阿比盖尔，告诉我她出生时的场景。”

“她……”威尔茫然地遵从了阿尔法的指示，甚至都没怎么意识到自己在做什么，“她是在乔治·华盛顿大学医院出生的……七磅十盎司，非常健康。”

“你给她取名阿比盖尔，父亲的喜悦，她出生时你快乐吗？和我说说你的感受。”

“疲劳，焦虑，但是的，我很快乐……她的哭声很响亮，手脚有力，评分是十分，医生说如果有什么比十分还要好，那就是她。她闻起来像蜂蜜奶糖。”威尔慢慢地放松下来，放任自己回到阿比盖尔出生那一天，他一生之中最为快乐的一天，他生命中唯一一样美好的事物。他回想着第一次见到她小小的、裹在棉布之间的身体的样子，想起了她戴着的那顶粉蓝色的小帽子，它还留在狼阱的家中，威尔永远都不会丢掉它。他奇迹般地放松下来，数日来第一次在想起梅丽莎·舒尔的谋杀时没有浑身紧绷、失去控制，汉尼拔柔和低沉的声音仍在耳畔：“很好，你做得很好，威尔，非常好，靠近一些，到我这里来，我不会伤害你。”当威尔努力放松下来时，汉尼拔一直在嗅闻他的气味，现在威尔身上那种令人不悦的地下室霉气已经散尽，本身的气味便变得鲜明起来，蜂蜜，柑橘，海水，其下混合着一丝潮热的发烧气味。汉尼拔皱起眉毛，他知道欧米茄不在热潮期，他很肯定威尔有定期服用抑制剂的习惯，奇尔顿更不会冒险让一名欧米茄在自己的监管下进入情热。威尔身上的热潮气息很是不同寻常，不像是普通的热潮，更像是某种病态的、难以琢磨的东西。若非汉尼拔嗅觉非比寻常，是很难判断出这种特异的气味的，他满意地看到威尔站起身走到栅栏边，于是也站起来走向威尔，仍站在栅栏外的白线后，他对威尔微笑：“我相信你，威尔，你当时的情况无法犯下谋杀，你不具备那种体力，更完全没有动机。”

“奇尔顿认为我发了疯，将自己当做是霍布斯，完成了他的未竟之举。”威尔苦笑，来自汉尼拔的信任让他感觉到温暖，他的身体更为放松，汉尼拔很好奇出事之后有多少人对威尔展现出最基本的关怀和信任，看起来没有，似乎所有人都抛弃了他，在尽情利用过他的才能之后便将他当作一颗弃子。

“奇尔顿的证词不足为据，我可以轻易反驳他的诊断，”汉尼拔向威尔保证，“但我们需要对你进行全面的体检，我也会安排布劳耶先生聘请专业团队重新检验物证，”汉尼拔的声音之中带着一种不容抗拒的力量，令威尔的欧米茄天性驯服下来，威尔情不自禁地抓住了栏杆，瞪大双眼看着汉尼拔：“你不必做这些，莱克特医生。”

“我的确不必，”汉尼拔偏头望着威尔的双眼，此时威尔的脸上毫无表情，但他的眼睛，那双令汉尼拔想要剜出、制成标本永久保存的眼中暗潮汹涌，“不过我想要这么做，也乐于这么做，阿比盖尔在等你回家呢，威尔。”他清楚地知道如何戳中威尔的软肋，威尔低下头，松开了紧握着栏杆的双手：“谢谢……莱克特医生……”他小声说，指节泛白，指甲根部的皮肤起了毛层，但一些简单的护理和足够的维生素就会让他好起来的，汉尼拔乐观地想。

此时的威尔·格雷厄姆像是一只摆在桌子边缘、摇摇欲坠的马克杯，汉尼拔想将它推落、让它在地板上摔得粉碎，然后他会将碎瓷片收集起来，放入熔炉之中冶炼，随心所欲地将它重塑为一件传世名作。


	4. Chapter 4

返回狼阱的小屋时，汉尼拔心情颇佳，他不得不费了几番功夫将自己的生活用品（他认为必不可少，他不会再容忍威尔粘满狗毛的沙发和残缺不全的厨房用品了）以及一些食物搬入屋内。距离接阿比盖尔还有两个小时的时间，汉尼拔花了一番功夫将厨房清理干净，然后他愉悦地在橱柜中找到了一台吸尘器，将客厅打扫得一尘不染。与寻常阿尔法不同，汉尼拔享受照顾自己的居家空间，很多时候他都亲力亲为，尤其是厨房。他考虑过聘请专业清洁团队来清理威尔的小屋，但他认为那是对威尔的冒犯，而阿比盖尔很可能也不想要见到任何陌生人出现在她家中。

汉尼拔决定暂时不考虑进入威尔的房间，侵入一个欧米茄的巢穴是一件非常私密的事情，汉尼拔不会那么粗鲁，他特别订购了一张沙发床，额外付费以便商家能在晚餐后送货上门，沙发床的尺寸刚好可以摆进威尔书桌边曾经用来放床的位置，这张沙发床足够舒适，汉尼拔可以忍耐短暂地睡在它上面，不过他确实是会想念自己的卧室的。他将自己的碳素钢刀具和用惯的铜制煎锅摆进厨房，非常遗憾这间厨房过于狭小、实在没有空间摆放一张体面的餐桌。他想象着该如何说服威尔搬入自己在巴尔的摩钱德勒广场的别墅，那七条狗会是个问题，但他大可以利用后花园附带的空地安置它们。意识到这一点后汉尼拔惊异于自己竟然已经开始规划与威尔·格雷厄姆共同生活，不得不承认在再次见到威尔之前他从未有过与任何人结为伴侣、共同生活的意愿，他习惯孤独，且他的兴趣爱好无法与一个家庭兼容。汉尼拔仔细地思考了一番这份冲动，他是他十三岁以后就再不曾感受过的一种情感，他对此觉得陌生，又隐隐有一些兴奋，因此他放任自己去想象有威尔和阿比盖尔的生活，并怀着这种怪异的愉悦心情完成了剩余的整理工作。一切摆放妥当之后，汉尼拔意识到他需要去接阿比盖尔，时间略有些紧凑，他迅速出门上路，上高速后他给杰克·克劳福德打了一个电话，对方几乎是在响铃后便立刻按下了接听：“莱克特医生。”

“克劳福德探员，”汉尼拔双手握着方向盘，另一位阿尔法的声音经过车载音响加强，在车内空荡荡地徘徊着，“我想你很快会收到来自布劳耶先生的通知，我们需要重新检验现场记录以及法医物证，他会招募一支专业的团队检测所有证据。”

“这符合程序，”克劳福德疲惫地说，意识到汉尼拔正隐晦地暗示他并不信任明尼苏达州警和联邦局的法医检验结果，若非嫌疑人是威尔，克劳福德毫无疑义会感到冒犯，但事关威尔，他巴不得所有的证据都是错误的，“也许我不该告诉你这些，莱克特医生，我们有充足的证据采样，所有的东西都有足够的样本供你的团队进行复测。不过要我说，杀伤力最大的证据其实还是劳兹的证词和那些照片——”

“她的照片甚至无法证明是威尔将尸体摆上了鹿角，更遑论谋杀，”汉尼拔冷静地指出，“克劳福德探员，就我来看，目前所有指向威尔的证据都是间接旁证，你没有直接的法医证据将威尔与谋杀联系起来。明尼苏达州警的逮捕过于仓促了。”他的口气中带着指责的成分，杰克·克劳福德甚至没有反驳，他比谁都更无法面对威尔可能是个杀人犯这件事，而汉尼拔已经明确地看出了这一点。

“我只能说这件事情的时机真是不能更糟糕，”克劳福德回答，“莱克特医生，我已经尽力将威尔转到联邦调查局监控之下，几乎违反了所有的内部规定，就是因为我不能让他落到明尼苏达州警手里。那些家伙不会对他客气的，霍布斯一案的影响很坏，我想你对此是有所耳闻的。”

“确实，可是威尔恰是捉到霍布斯的人，他理应享受英雄待遇，”汉尼拔冷冷地说，“暂时不谈这些，克劳福德探员，我无意冒犯或指责你的做法，事实上我很感谢你及时通知了我这些情况，我只是不想让你受到布劳耶先生的突袭，他非常擅长自己的工作。”

“我听说过他，”克劳福德叹了口气，莱纳德·布劳耶是一位令地区检察官相当头痛的人物，有着几乎无懈可击的辩护成功率，“有他在，我想现在威尔的情况是大大好转了，是吗？”

“但愿如此。”汉尼拔回答，“我不希望他在奇尔顿医生手下待太久，即使是我的控制力也很有限，威尔现在最不需要的就是奇尔顿医生的测试和剖析。”

“我很同意，”克劳福德终于说出了汉尼拔想要听到的话，“我不介意布劳耶先生加入，莱克特医生，在法律和制度许可的范围内我会尽量为你们提供帮助的。”

“非常感谢，克劳福德探员。”汉尼拔礼貌地挂断了电话，他明白克劳福德对威尔怀着深深的愧疚心理，显而易见他让威尔加倍工作、不堪负荷，在这种情况下，如果威尔当真出现了心理问题、谋杀了梅丽莎·舒尔，克劳福德的手上也染着血，他会全力为威尔、为自己开脱的。处理好这件事后汉尼拔加速行驶，在三点整准时抵达霍尔茨小学，他的宾利在家长接送区一片老旧的福特和雪佛兰中显得过于醒目，但他并不想让阿比盖尔独自一人乘坐校车。他等了不到五分钟，看到阿比盖尔低头走来，谨慎地在车前停下脚步，汉尼拔微笑着下车替她打开车门，让她坐进后排的儿童椅中，替她系好安全带。阿比盖尔轻声问：“你今天去见爸爸了吗？我能从你身上闻到他的味道。”

“是的，”汉尼拔眨了眨眼，意识到阿比盖尔的嗅觉也许同自己一样十分敏锐，这意味着她很有可能是阿尔法，他再次提醒自己要尽快安排血液检测，“他现在很安全，我告诉他你爱他，他也爱着你，他很快会回家的。”

“真的吗？”阿比盖尔的眼睛亮了起来，随即又沮丧地低下头，“学校里有人说……有人说他杀了人，是真的吗？”

“阿比盖尔，”汉尼拔将车驶出停车场，“你比任何人都了解威尔，你觉得他会做出那些可怕的事情吗？”

女孩儿盯着汉尼拔后视镜中的双眼，咬住了嘴唇，不加思考地说：“他不会的，绝对不会。”

“很好，”汉尼拔露出一个满意的微笑，“晚餐你想要吃什么呢？”

考虑到公立学校提供的可怕午餐，晚餐汉尼拔格外用心地准备了孩童喜欢的奶酪烤通心粉，只不过绝不是那种盒装的速成垃圾。他从面粉开始准备，耐心地教导阿比盖尔制作手工意面的黄金比例：一杯面粉，八分之一杯食盐，一枚新鲜散养土鸡蛋，几滴初榨橄榄油，他让她将面粉堆成一个小井，将鸡蛋打入其中，教她用叉子均匀混合面粉，阿比盖尔做得相当出色。面团整理好之后一切就非常简单了，汉尼拔让她随心所欲用叉子将意面滚成各种造型，自己则准备黄油和奶酪，他在通心粉中加入切碎的胡萝卜，奶酪选择本地手工店购买的上好芝士，共有四种之多，绝不肯使用威尔橱柜中的那些粉状的奶酪。两人协力将烤盘摆入烤箱，阿比盖尔着迷地看着芝士在烤箱中渐渐融化，香浓的气味填满了狭小的厨房，汉尼拔收拾好餐台上散乱的面粉，在一只玻璃碗中搅拌着搭配的沙拉，他希望阿比盖尔喜欢龙虾。

阿比盖尔非常安静地吃完了晚饭，一点儿也不挑食，汉尼拔的那套银制餐具她用起来不大顺手，它太沉重了，不适合孩子的小手，但她似乎很喜欢叉子末端装饰的鼠尾鱼图案，盯着它看个不停。她吃东西的时候并不说话，对此汉尼拔很是满意，他自己的晚餐是焗“牛”腰肉，已经腌制了两天，充分入味，今天索性带来一并烹饪，这道菜并不适合阿比盖尔。

饭后阿比盖尔想要收拾餐具，这似乎是她与威尔的习惯，她对着汉尼拔带来的雪白餐盘不知所措，不确定是否能将它放进洗碗机。汉尼拔将餐具摆入水池浸泡：“不用管这些，阿比盖尔。”他把女孩儿带到客厅的壁炉边，她在一张小沙发上坐下，所有的狗都已经喂过并出过门，她看起来很习惯照顾它们。此刻狗儿们环着她坐下，尽管明白汉尼拔并无威胁，依然充满保护欲地包围着她。汉尼拔意识到威尔·格雷厄姆为自己和阿比盖尔建立了一个非常有效的社群，他为此露出一个微笑，栗色的眼睛对上阿比盖尔清澈的蓝眼睛：“你今天过得如何？”

壁炉已经点燃，阿比盖尔抱着一只小小的紫色抱枕，望着火光出神：“很糟糕，我没法控制自己不去想爸爸。”她说，声音非常沮丧，但她没有哭。

“我正想办法带他回家，”汉尼拔承诺，“也许一周或是更短，很抱歉我没法带你去见他。”

“不是你的错，”阿比盖尔低声说，“等爸爸回家后，你也会留下吗？”她问，声音中并无期望或是要求，仅仅是好奇。汉尼拔认为她仍在试着接受自己其实是有阿尔法父亲的这一事实，他认为就阿比盖尔的年龄来说她已经表现得相当不错，因此并不打算让她难过，他格外诚实地回答：“是的，如果你父亲允许，我很乐意常来看看你。”

“我也很乐意那样。”阿比盖尔笑了，火光在她饱满的脸颊上映出了一丝红晕，“你做的食物是我吃过最好的东西。”

“承蒙夸奖。”汉尼拔微笑，阿比盖尔偏头看着他：“你总是这样讲话吗？”她问，汉尼拔明白她意识到了自己的口音和用词：“是的，阿比盖尔，我不是在这个国家长大的，如果这是你的问题的话。”

“抱歉，我不是那个意思，”阿比盖尔小心地说，似乎并不想要冒犯自己的阿尔法家长，“我是说，你不像其他孩子的家长那样，总是喜欢把复杂的事情说得简单。”

“你也不像其他孩子那样……普通，阿比盖尔，所以我不会那样对你。”汉尼拔望着女孩儿的眼睛说，阿比盖尔又笑了，她接受了阿尔法的称赞并为此沾沾自喜，渴求阿尔法家长的肯定是阿尔法孩童的又一个天性，汉尼拔几乎越来越相信阿比盖尔是一个阿尔法，阿尔法女孩儿和欧米茄男孩儿一样不常见，他对这个小小的发现感到非常愉悦。阿比盖尔抱着靠枕坐直了身体：“你能讲完昨天的故事吗？”她问，汉尼拔发现自己开始无法拒绝她的要求了，他靠进了椅子，望着女孩儿稚嫩的脸庞：“我们昨天说到尤泰拉，琥珀宫的女王，爱上了一位闯入她的海域的渔夫，卡斯图特斯，她将他带回了琥珀宫，两人幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

“然后呢？”

“然后雷神佩尔库纳斯发现尤泰拉与一位凡人相爱，他降下了怒火，毁坏了琥珀宫，杀死了卡斯图特斯，从此尤泰拉只能在波罗的海的波涛之中伴随着对爱人的思念和破碎的琥珀度日。”汉尼拔平静地说，他看到阿比盖尔的脸色变得苍白，显然这并不是她所期望的“从此两人幸福地生活在一起”那种童话故事的结局。

“这位雷神，”阿比盖尔不能说出那复杂的立陶宛语姓名，“实在太糟糕了，”起初的惊讶与悲伤过后，她愤愤不平起来，“他不该管琥珀宫里的事情，那和他没关系。”

“的确，难以置信的粗鲁，”汉尼拔笑了，“然而神皆如此，阿比盖尔，我的女孩儿，你要记得，无论在哪种文明的神话之中，所谓的神灵，其暴行都是罄竹难书的。”

阿比盖尔似懂非懂地看着汉尼拔，她本能地从自己的阿尔法父亲身上察觉到了一丝危险的气息，但她并没有害怕，正相反，她觉得这与她在欧米茄父亲威尔身上所感觉到的非常相似，尤其是有人对威尔单身欧米茄父亲的身份出言不逊的时候。她闭上眼睛，短暂地想象着汉尼拔讲述的故事，她轻声问：“今晚你还会陪我睡吗？”

“当然。”汉尼拔承诺，“只要你愿意，每个晚上我都乐意陪你入眠。”

而他一向信守承诺。

这个晚上，汉尼拔握着阿比盖尔的手，直到她陷入沉睡，那之后他像昨晚一样调暗了阿比盖尔的床头灯，掩上了她的房门。他仍然没有打开威尔的卧室，而是回到楼下，不到二十分钟后他订购的沙发床就送到了，两名年轻人殷勤有礼地替他将沙发床摆放到位，汉尼拔为此给了他们十分丰厚的小费。他舒适地躺在沙发床上，满意于自己终于摆脱了威尔那沾满狗毛的沙发，他闭上眼睛，现在睡觉还为时过早，他嗅闻着屋内残余的十分微弱的威尔的气味，然后给自己倒了一杯圣爱斯泰芬酒，这是他最喜爱的酒类之一，他认为它的芳香很适合这个宁静的夜晚。壁炉中的火光仍然旺盛，汉尼拔半闭着眼睛，任思绪在记忆宫殿中无节奏地漫游。楼上，阿比盖尔做了个梦，梦中她飞到了从未见过的波罗的海，她看到了那栋辉煌壮丽的琥珀宫殿，她看到卡斯图特斯为爱身死，梦中的卡斯图特斯生着汉尼拔的脸庞，而他的父亲威尔·格雷厄姆则在泛着血花的海水之中捡拾琥珀的碎片。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文的全部司法过程和探案情节看过就算不要深究，这只是狗血文千万不要认真

莱纳德·布劳耶律师四十出头，相貌英俊，个子中等，有着贝塔男性中少见的执着与强势，非常适合他的职业。他的效率也是十分惊人的，完全与他昂贵的收费成正比，接到汉尼拔的电话后他就立刻就安排了与威尔的会谈，并愉快地意识到事关这位威尔·格雷厄姆，似乎无论是联邦调查局、地区检察院还是巴尔的摩州立精神病院，一切都大开绿灯，十分顺利。他与威尔约在上午十点见面，这个时间足够汉尼拔从狼阱赶来，奇尔顿医生在一间专供犯人与律师会面的小厅中安排三人见面，由于威尔入院以来没有表现出任何攻击性，他只是吩咐护工替他戴上一副手铐了事。威尔仍穿着那身蓝色的囚服，领子发硬，脚上套着一双廉价的运动鞋，他的头发更乱了，眼圈青黑，胡茬凌乱，且身上那种病态的潮热气味也越发浓重。汉尼拔决定会面后就立刻安排他就诊，只要给奇尔顿稍加施压，也许他能带威尔去一家更好的病院，无论威尔的健康处于何种状况，他散发出的气味都很不寻常。布劳耶手里有梅丽莎·舒尔案的卷宗，厚厚的一叠，此外还有一个箱子，里面都是明尼苏达州警现场记录的复印件，他似乎已经充分梳理过案情。他站在桌边，谨慎地没有过分靠近威尔，手里翻阅着尸检报告，身上那件造价不菲的羊毛西装在惨淡的日光灯下呈现出一种深沉的蓝色。

蓝色是值得信赖的颜色，向来是辩护律师和执法人员的首选，汉尼拔比布劳耶衣着更为整洁，三件套的羊毛呢西装，深褐色的面料之上掺杂着血红色的条纹，搭配佩斯里花纹领带和方巾，这装扮放在其他任何人身上都有些不伦不类，但却诡异地与汉尼拔白金色的短发、高耸的颧骨和宽阔的肩膀十分相配。他只是静静地坐在那里，便让布劳耶感到了一种压迫，他早已意识到尽管自己名义上的客户是威尔·格雷厄姆，但在这间会客室内，汉尼拔·莱克特医生才是掌权的人物。布劳耶整理了一下思绪，站在威尔身侧，面向汉尼拔：“莱克特医生，我认为我们有必要确定辩护方向，是无罪辩护，还是无行为能力辩护？”

“无罪辩护，”汉尼拔不假思索地回答，“所有的一切都是间接证据，我没有看到任何法医物证能将威尔直接与谋杀联系在一起。”

威尔似乎是第一次见到自己的卷宗，他低头看着一张现场照片，梅丽莎·舒尔赤身裸体地钉在一枚鹿角之上，血沿着她曾经丰满雪白的胸口流下，在地板上汇出一道蜿蜒扭曲的河流。他想要回想那个晚上的发生的一切，但他的眼前仿佛蒙了一层鳞片，又像是在浓雾中前进，他看不清前方的路。他把那张照片放下，又拿起了另一张，这是弗莱德·劳兹拍摄的，说不定至今仍登在她博客的首页，他看到自己呆呆地站在梅丽莎·舒尔的尸体前，目光空洞无神，他的双手搭在女孩儿的肩膀上。他深吸了一口气，抬头望向布劳耶，盯着他手里的尸检报告，“我能不能？”他问，布劳耶怔了怔，随即想起在这场牢狱之灾前，威尔·格雷厄姆本人便是联邦调查局行为科学部最好的侧写师之一，对犯罪现场分析经验丰富，但他仍望向汉尼拔，似乎在等待阿尔法的准许。汉尼拔看着威尔，威尔脸上毫无表情，不像其他人那样如同一本摊开的书本一般能让汉尼拔轻易读取，他对布劳耶点了点头。威尔似乎对此稍稍感到挫败，又似乎早已习惯了针对自己性别的不公待遇。他负气般地抓过尸检报告，尸检是由明尼阿波利斯本地的法医办理的，梅丽莎·舒尔死于窒息，身上没有任何外界DNA或纤维，她的遗体干干净净，除了肩头威尔的指纹和掌纹外什么都没有，这一点正是州警坚持不肯释放威尔的凭据。胃容物分析显示她的死亡时间是晚上七点到十点之间，几乎是用过晚餐后便立刻不幸遇难，劳兹在十点半发现了现场，而威尔就在那儿，没人知道他是何时出现在棚屋的。他入住的“老汤姆”汽车旅馆距离棚屋有三英里的路程，陈设老旧，没有摄像头，前台、员工和顾客都没见过他的身影，他租来的汽车停在旅馆的停车场，所幸明尼苏达州警没有在那辆车中找到任何不利于威尔的证据。

“格雷厄姆先生出现在现场，这一点相当不利，如果开庭，地方检察官会抓住这一点不放的。”布劳耶果断地说，“弗莱迪·劳兹的照片太有杀伤力了，还有指纹。陪审团都是一些喜欢装聪明的家伙，如果我们坚持无罪辩护，那么我们必须给他们提供一种可能性。”

“我们需要找出真正的杀手。”威尔苦笑，他已经看完了尸检报告，他的阅读速度向来是很快的，他又去看州警的现场记录，除了已知的不利于自己的证据之外没有什么新鲜内容，于是他开始看那些现场照片，不时翻动它们，用一种布劳耶无法理解的方式将它们摊开、打乱又重新排序。汉尼拔不忙着加入讨论，他有自己的辩护思路，他可以事后与布劳耶详加讨论，现在他更好奇威尔的举动，他在做什么呢？他已经看出威尔的思路仍是执法人员式的，近乎本能地想要找到真相、抓住真凶，这与布劳耶的方案并不完全符合，但这是威尔想要做的。威尔盯着那些照片，他似乎又走神了，他的思绪像是飘远了，他听不见布劳耶的声音，慢慢地闭上双眼，眼皮下方那对美丽的蓝色眼珠缓缓地转动着，而汉尼拔想起了那些记忆深处过目既忘的传闻，关于威尔·格雷厄姆独特的思维方式和他与众不同的大脑。

布劳耶也望着威尔，他还没有替威尔这样身份不同寻常的人辩护过，此刻他的好奇心胜过了职业心，他的目光在威尔和桌子上摊开的照片之中反复切换。汉尼拔已经意识到威尔对照片的摆放并非根据时间顺序，而是空间角度，他似乎在尽可能地通过照片从不同角度重建现场，这需要非同寻常的想象力，毫无疑问威尔·格雷厄姆擅长于此。片刻后威尔张开双眼，他的目光仍然笔直地望着空气中并不存在的某个坐标点，他突兀地开口，声音平稳，听起来完全不像他本人的语速或口吻：“我扼死了她，非常小心谨慎，没有落下任何物证。我选择霍布斯杀死那些女孩儿的棚屋别有用意，我了解霍布斯的谋杀，但我不欣赏他的所作所为，他对那些女孩儿投注了太多不必要的情感，我蔑视那种脆弱的感情。我做这件事是心血来潮，梅丽莎·舒尔只不过是在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，我选择她并没有深意，我不像霍布斯那样爱我的猎物，她对我来说不是任何象征，也不是猎物，她只是一头猪，我杀掉她是因为我可以，是因为她不配活着。你永远不会找到我与她之间的联系，我想要展示我比霍布斯更为有效，此外，”说到这里，威尔深吸了一口气，肩膀微微颤抖着，“我也好奇会发生什么。”他的脸色变得更为苍白，“这不是他第一次杀人，”他似乎是想起了什么，再次抓过尸检报告快速翻阅，“他拿走了梅丽莎·舒尔的肾脏和肝脏！”

布劳耶循着威尔的思路问：“那么，这是个模仿犯了？模仿霍布斯犯案？拿走的脏器是用来贩卖？我们是在讨论什么都市传说吗？”

“不……”威尔烦躁地摇头，“这个凶手与霍布斯完全不同，简直是两个极端，霍布斯吃掉了他的受害者是因为他爱她们，她们是他女儿的替身，他食用了每一部分、无法忍受与她们分开，这就是为什么我们找不到任何尸体和证据。但这个凶手，”他抓起一张尸检照片，看着梅丽莎·舒尔背后的长长切口，“这个凶手用外科手术般的精准手法取走了她的肾脏和肝脏，不是器官移植，他对那个不感兴趣，这是……某种纪念品。杰罗姆·布鲁多斯拿走受害人的脚，查尔斯·奥尔布赖特挖走受害人的双眼，杰弗里·达莫曾有一座人骨祭坛……他拿走特定的脏器是因为他只对这些感兴趣，她其余的部分对他来说就如同屠宰场里剩余的猪猡，不值一提。”在如数家珍般说出一串连环杀手时，威尔·格雷厄姆的声音是冰冷的，带着一种与他整个人截然相反的森然冷酷，布劳耶替三十五名重案犯成功脱罪，其中不泛犯下杀人重罪的阿尔法，但他却从未在他们中任何一个人身上感受到此刻他从威尔·格雷厄姆那里感觉到的东西。

恐惧。

汉尼拔一言不发，不去理会似乎受到惊吓的布劳耶，他盯着威尔，胸腔泛起一种奇异的感觉，他许久不曾有过这种微妙的感受了，他知道那是他的心脏在加速，除非进行有氧运动，否则他的活动时心跳从不超过七十五下，而此时它在他的胸腔中蓬勃跳动，让他胸口紧缩，他大脑中属于阿尔法的那种兽性的、原始的部分正在高歌欢唱，多巴胺和皮质醇疯狂沸腾，他经受的所有教育与他的理智告诉他，他正在坠入爱河。这是又一种陌生的情感，至少在汉尼拔十八岁后就再不曾感受过，他遏制着那向来为他所鄙夷的动物本性，深深感觉到自己仿佛进入了一盘棋局，起步平淡无奇，忽然之间，他的国王便面临将军危机。他意识到若是沿用这个比喻，那么他与威尔·格雷厄姆很可能是这世界上唯一会下象棋的人了。棋逢对手这个念头让汉尼拔愉悦，他有些恼怒地发现他更加无法抑制他对于此刻的威尔所感受到的情感。

威尔忽然对上了汉尼拔的双眼，那双清澈的蓝色眼睛刹那间让汉尼拔想起了很多东西，他发现自己正思考该如何调配出那种蓝色，史明克的群青也许会很适合，但汉尼拔更乐意用古老的、来自珍稀矿石的天然群青色来描绘威尔的双眼。他注意到威尔不安地缩起肩膀，意识到如果自己太过兴奋，欧米茄很可能会敏锐地察觉到自己气味的变化，那将会非常粗鲁、不合时宜。汉尼拔改变坐姿，他知道身为贝塔的布劳耶无法察觉这些微妙的荷尔蒙冲动，他迫使自己冷静下来，将注意力放到梅丽莎·舒尔的尸体上，威尔已经察觉到了杀死梅丽莎·舒尔的凶手的部分真相，他正竭力想要沿着这条线索追踪下去。汉尼拔知道现在该抛出自己的角度了，“布劳耶先生，你说过我们需要给陪审团一个更为合理的嫌疑人，除此之外，我认为我们也需要解释威尔为何会在那个时间点出现在犯罪现场、不幸被劳兹女士目击。”

“我完全不记得。”威尔觉得自己的思路似乎被打断了，他不满地看了汉尼拔一眼，随即意识到他并不是在和杰克·克劳福德携手办案，他此刻处境相当不利，很容易便会失去阿比盖尔的抚养权，而眼前的阿尔法正（完全不必要地）竭尽所能帮助他，他不该如此不敬，于是他低下头，本能地露出部分颈子，即使在气味糟糕的粗糙囚服掩盖之下，那片雪白无暇的皮肤仍让汉尼拔露出了满意的、被取悦了的笑容，他没有理会威尔的失礼，继续向两人解释道：“等这次会面后我会立刻为你安排一次检查，威尔，我认为你的梦游或是人格解离事出有因。克劳福德探员也许能帮忙调取你的健康记录，看一看之前你所处理的案件对你是否造成了任何病理上的影响。”

威尔茫然地再度抬头：“你是说，压力过大导致癫痫之类？”

“又或者是脑炎，”汉尼拔终于确定他从威尔身上嗅到的那种灼热不快的气味的来源，“抱歉，我的嗅觉相当敏锐，从你的气味判断我认为你很有可能患上了某种脑炎。人类的大脑是一项非常复杂精妙的器官，如果你的大脑受到炎症影响，很可能会在你本人不知情的情况下驱使你做出梦游三英里、无意识地走入犯罪现场的举动。你此前一直在研究霍布斯的案件，潜意识里自然会想到他的犯罪现场之一一探究竟，至于另一桩谋杀和劳兹女士，只能说是两件非常不幸的巧合。我认为加上一位卓有名望的医生的检查结果，这个解释会是非常合理的、也非常有说服力的。”

布劳耶双眼闪亮，似乎从未想过这个可能性，他快速地踱着步子，不屑地看了一眼那些由弗莱德·劳兹拍摄的现场照片：“要降低劳兹作为‘目击证人’的可信度是很容易的，她的名声不佳，我们可以很轻易地通过她的记录证实这一点，而且她非法闯入犯罪现场，她的证词压根不该被采用。”

“法律程序是你的专长，布劳耶先生，”汉尼拔满意地微笑，“我想我们都说到点子上了，那么威尔，你不妨继续专注找出真正的凶手，布劳耶先生和我会负责法律程序环节上的问题。”他看了一眼手表，“我需要和奇尔顿医生谈谈替你进行体检的事情，你还有什么需要的吗？”

威尔看了一眼布劳耶，他忽然觉得疲劳无比，似乎所有的力气都被从体内抽光了，他只想钻进自己在狼阱的小屋里，爬到他温暖的、堆满了柔软毛毯的巢穴中，用黑暗将自己和整个世界隔绝。他想着阿比盖尔，但不愿意在布劳耶面前提起这种过于私密的东西，于是他摇了摇头，他已经看过了所有的卷宗和现场照片，他的记忆力非常好，总能轻而易举地精确回忆他看过读过的东西，他不需要更多信息便能在自己的头脑中继续分析案件，但汉尼拔的关心是不能不回应的，于是他勉强露出一个微笑：“我很好，谢谢，莱克特医生。”他对于汉尼拔的话并不能全然信服，阿尔法由进化赋予强化的嗅觉器官，用以在人群中精准地识别、猎捕自己的伴侣，像汉尼拔这样的纯血阿尔法的嗅觉自然更为出类拔萃。但声称闻出脑炎的气味听起来未免过于玄乎其玄，他不确定这是否成立，更不确定是否能作为证据，但他的梦游，记忆损失和可能的人格离解是不争的事实，听从汉尼拔的话进行检查总不会有任何损失，而布劳耶提出的质疑劳兹合法性和她的背景的办法更是非常可行。威尔深知布劳耶这样的律师便如同深海鲨鱼一般，总是能敏锐地嗅出血腥并咬住劳兹不放的。

汉尼拔的笑容扩大，露出一排雪白整洁的牙齿，他对于自己能够识别出威尔的健康状况这一点感到满意，并已经迅速想好了一位合适的医生人选。他在约翰斯·霍普金斯急诊部担任医师时曾与一位名叫唐纳德·苏克利夫的神经科医生交好，苏克利夫医生离开霍普金斯医院后就职于诺贝尔山护理中心，在相关领域进行了许多成功研究，作为一位证人非常合适。他又看了威尔一眼，十分好奇威尔会如何继续他自己的分析——找出真正谋杀梅丽莎·舒尔的凶手，他对威尔颇有信心，威尔已经让汉尼拔刮目相看，汉尼拔已经开局，他迫切想要知道威尔该如何应对自己的攻势。

汉尼拔站起身与布劳耶律师握手，待律师离开房间后他也向威尔伸出了手：“威尔，稍后再见。”他柔声说，威尔似乎有些意外汉尼拔给与自己的礼节：阿尔法不与欧米茄握手，他们更期望欧米茄对自己低头暴露颈项。威尔握住了汉尼拔的手，手铐的链条发出令人不快的响声，汉尼拔的手非常温暖，脉搏平缓有力，他感觉到汉尼拔的拇指不必要地在自己的拇指上方停留、并不着痕迹地抚摸了片刻，几乎是想要将自己的气味涂抹在威尔皮肤之中一般，威尔没有给与回应。

汉尼拔满意于威尔的沉静，他缓步走出这间会客室，目视看护和保安将威尔带回病房，他嗅闻着空气中威尔残余的甜美气味，这一次他的心跳并没有加快，正如他出于好奇而扼死梅丽莎·舒尔时一样，平缓稳定、绝没有超过六十下。


	6. Chapter 6

协调威尔的体检并不麻烦，巴尔的摩州立精神病院令人意外地设备齐全，远不如汉尼拔预想的那样简陋，医疗室内的核磁共振仪虽然老旧，但维护良好、仍可使用，这就省去了许多不必要的流程。汉尼拔只需要求奇尔顿替威尔安排核磁共振成像，便顺利地拿到了影片副本。他仔细检查影片之中的病灶，并将全部资料交给苏克利夫医生，很快便得到了口头确诊：自体免疫性脑炎的可能性相当大。汉尼拔只需要这个初步结论，布劳耶有办法用这一点大做文章，顺利的话威尔的案子也许根本不用进入庭审阶段。他将这一结果告知克劳福德，对方不出意料欣喜万分，简直是比威尔本人更迫切希望这桩案子不成立。汉尼拔将结果转交布劳耶，让律师先生研究取保侯医的手续，奇尔顿对此并不十分愉快，但他明白汉尼拔的晚餐邀请依然有效，因此也没有显得特别沮丧。失却研究威尔·格雷厄姆的机会固然可惜，但与汉尼拔·莱克特攀上交情更为重要，况且奇尔顿已经很明白有汉尼拔在，他无论如何也是没有办法对威尔·格雷厄姆进行研究的。

与阿比盖尔共度的第三个晚上同样令人愉悦，汉尼拔接送她上学、准备早晚餐，阿比盖尔比前两天略为活泼，问了更多的问题。晚饭后汉尼拔与她坐到客厅里的那架钢琴前，一台老旧的雅马哈，不幸失于保养，有好几个音都严重失衡，但汉尼拔仍能勉强弹出《绿袖子》，他教阿比盖尔弹奏这首并不太难的曲子，阿比盖尔显然没有学过钢琴，也说不上来威尔是否能够演奏，只记得这架钢琴一直是在这里的，也许同那些碎花墙纸和老旧的地毯一样属于前任屋主的旧物。汉尼拔记下又一桩事情：替阿比盖尔买一台合适的钢琴，他自己家中没有钢琴，只有羽管键琴，并不适合阿比盖尔，而阿比盖尔显然对此颇有天赋，音准很不错。看着阿比盖尔低头琢磨着该如何像汉尼拔那样毫不费力地移动手指、拨动琴键，汉尼拔想起了罗塞蒂的《绿袖子》，他不是特别喜欢罗塞蒂，认为他的作品缺乏想象力、只是反复重复妻子和情妇的面容，但也有一些是值得一看的，他忽然很想带威尔去看一看罗塞蒂的《碧翠丝》。阿比盖尔弹了一会儿，目光转向狗群，两只小手停留在琴键之上不再移动。汉尼拔伸手拨开她肩头的一绺长发：“今天我也见到威尔了。”

“爸爸什么时候能回家？”阿比盖尔转过头，她没有哭泣，只是平静地提问，这是个好兆头，她不是个冲动幼稚的姑娘，且很能承受压力。汉尼拔微笑：“很快，我保证。”

然而事情进展并不尽如人意，弗莱德·劳兹的报道影响过于恶劣，加上明尼苏达州警方的压力，显然当地与联邦局之间就辖区执法权问题闹得很不愉快，地区检察官，汉尼拔了解到她的名字是温蒂·维嘉，显然将这桩高曝光的案件当做晋升自己职业前途的大好基石，咬准了威尔不肯松口。汉尼拔对此非常恼火，事情陷入胶着阶段，布劳耶雇佣的团队仍在检查物证，汉尼拔向来有着十足的耐心，但一周之后，他觉得自己仿佛无穷尽的耐心似乎到了尽头。唯一值得欣慰的是威尔确实得到了治疗，据他说头痛、发烧等状况都有所好转，至少汉尼拔不需要担心他的身体继续恶化。到了第三周开始，汉尼拔不得不重返工作岗位，他已经从自己的社交圈中物色了一位合适的保姆，他熟悉的数家巴尔的摩上流社会的雇主都对南妮·尼科夫女士赞赏有加，在经过严格的面试和审查之后，汉尼拔认为暂时由尼科夫女士照顾阿比盖尔是妥当的，当然他将这些情况全部向威尔通报，甚至完全不必要地获取了威尔的同意书以进行阿比盖尔的亲子鉴定和血液检测。阿比盖尔和尼科夫女士相处融洽，汉尼拔开始考虑长期雇佣关系，他与威尔都有工作，一位保姆是很必须的，但他也意识到威尔的案件战线将会不断拉长，克劳福德和联邦局在这方面毫无建树，布劳耶能进行的活动非常有限，而温蒂·维嘉一心要把威尔推上断头台。

周三下午汉尼拔与威尔会面，他注意到威尔的气味已经有了显著的改善，苏克利夫医生的免疫蛋白疗法似乎很是有效。两人坐在之前的那间房间内，威尔手上仍然带着手铐，汉尼拔带来了数张照片，有阿比盖尔试着做一个意式饺子，有她和狗群，也有她练习钢琴的样子，此外还有她为威尔画的画和写的信，汉尼拔已经开始让她学习铜板体了，他坚信对于一位聪慧有教养的淑女来说，有一手好字是十分必要的。威尔目不转睛地看着那些照片和阿比盖尔的信，他不被允许保留任何资料文件或是私人物品，于是他便将它们牢牢记住，他的手指抚摸着阿比盖尔做饺子的那张照片，阿比盖尔脸颊上沾着一点儿面粉，他反复地抚摸着那块痕迹，似乎想要隔着照片将面粉从女儿脸上抹去：“你把她照顾得很好，莱克特医生，谢谢。”他柔声说，他的卷发越发长了，几乎要垂落到肩膀。

汉尼拔的情绪是绝少受到外界因素影响的，但近来威尔案件的毫无进展让他不悦，但此时看着威尔细细抚摸阿比盖尔的照片和信件，他觉得自己又得到了安抚。看着阿比盖尔的照片时威尔的气息是平和温馨的，尽管药物治疗和抑制剂鸡尾酒让他的欧米茄气味不再那么明显，但它仍执着地萦绕在汉尼拔鼻端，固执地不肯离去。这是一种好的固执，汉尼拔想，这一天他没有谈论案件，他讲述着阿比盖尔的日常琐事，而威尔显然对此展现出了更多兴趣。他们形成了一种默契，对于案件进展闭口不谈，也不讨论十年前那个将他们连接在一起的夜晚。汉尼拔提到阿比盖尔的鉴定结果还需要三周，尽管他已经加快了速度，但要办妥所有的文件还是需要时间的。威尔低笑，拿着阿比盖尔和狗群的照片看了又看：“等你把她加入遗嘱，她不会多个公主的头衔吧？”他说这句话时是漫不经心的，完全没有认真，汉尼拔轻笑：“不，威尔，她的正确头衔将会是阿比盖尔女爵，并非公主，很抱歉，莱克特家族并没有那么显赫。”

威尔瞪大了双眼：“你是开玩笑的，是吗？”

“恐怕不是，”汉尼拔偏过头，嘴角微微翘起，“一旦文书完成，我会立刻知会立陶宛公国*更新记录，作为我的长女，她对我在立陶宛以及其他国家的产业都有第一继承权，如果她是阿尔法，将来很可能会继承我的头衔。”

威尔的嘴唇动了动，没有再说出什么来，他当然知道汉尼拔出身富裕，坦白说十年前那个晚上他在人潮汹涌的酒吧中选中汉尼拔不是没有原因的，他身上有某种与众不同的特质，让他在狂欢节的人群中鹤立鸡群、过于显著。但他现在无法也不打算提起那个：“你知道你不用这么做的，”他似乎难以措辞，但又认为自己不得不说出这些话，“我是说，我很抱歉我没有尝试联系你，关于阿比盖尔，我只是觉得我没办法那么做。”

“因为我们之间可能的差距？”汉尼拔轻声问，威尔苦笑：“非常明显，是吗？”他想了想，发现自己仍对汉尼拔·莱克特其人一无所知，“显然你出身显赫，我想有一天你会想要成家、有一位合适的伴侣，有其他子女，正式的、婚生的子女，我不想要阿比盖尔混杂其中，这对她没有好处。”

汉尼拔微微抬了抬眉毛，他已经在威尔家中居住超过两周，威尔的全部家当只有那栋小小的房屋，渔具，一架老旧的钢琴，一辆沃尔沃车，酒柜中除了廉价威士忌之外不知何故还有两瓶年份品牌都不错的蒙特拉谢白葡萄酒。从种种迹象中不难看出威尔出身贫寒，恐怕有个动荡不安的童年，这样的他对于富庶阶层持有敌意*是非常正常的。但汉尼拔也意识到威尔并不是单纯地嫉妒或仇视金钱，他看起来有些不安，手指反复摸索着照片中阿比盖尔的脸，在那曾焦虑的表象之下，深藏着一个父亲的忧虑和羞愧：他已经竭尽所能为阿比盖尔做到最好，但汉尼拔轻易便能取代他所能提供的一切。这是一种惧怕，一种愧疚，他担心汉尼拔夺走阿比盖尔，而汉尼拔是完全能够这么做的。汉尼拔沉思片刻，明白他们来到了一个非常关键的时间点，机会在眼前敞开，他当然远没有决定要与威尔结合，但对于承认阿比盖尔是自己的女儿这件事情他是毫不犹豫的。汉尼拔向前倾身握住了威尔的手，这是他第一次亲密地碰触威尔，他的手覆盖在威尔的手背上，温暖的手指微微卷曲，沿着威尔手背处淡青色的血管滑动：“威尔，看着我。”

威尔抬起了头，汉尼拔盯着他的眼睛：“我们不需要想那么多，这些事情并不重要，现在最重要的是将你送回阿比盖尔身边，我想我们能够就此达成一致，对吗？”

威尔想要缩回手，但他没有那么做，他点了点头，汉尼拔是对的，现在考虑阿比盖尔的监护权为时过早，他得先离开这个鬼地方。案情进展并不让人欣慰，昨天他刚见过布劳耶，物证进展缓慢，控检双方就指纹、死因和器官移除达成了一致，除此之外并没有值得关注的突破。显然他在现场碰触梅丽莎·舒尔的照片还悬挂在弗莱迪·劳兹的博客上，听说她的《犯罪揭秘》还出了纸质版，可想而知威尔为她的销量做出了不小的贡献。他现在只希望这位劳兹小姐能够保留一些基本的职业道德、别去骚扰阿比盖尔，也别去骚扰汉尼拔。杰克·克劳福德来访两次，同样未能向威尔提供任何有效信息或帮助，他的确警告威尔温蒂·维嘉不肯罢休，她与布劳耶律师在法官面前的争执据说相当精彩，而威尔的审判不幸还是排上了日程。这些纷繁的念头让威尔越来越焦躁，他终于还是从汉尼拔手中抽回了自己的手。汉尼拔将照片和信件整理妥当，用一条淡紫色的丝带仔细捆扎好，小心地装入大衣口袋中，威尔盯着他的手指，房间外警卫和看护已经准备好带威尔回牢房。汉尼拔站起身，慢条斯理地系好西装纽扣，威尔忽然说：“莱克特医生？”

“是的？”汉尼拔回答，一名身材高大的看护已经打开了房门，准备带走威尔，威尔站起身，低头等他们打开手铐链条，漫不经心地问：“你是一位精神科医生，是吗？”

“是的。”汉尼拔很想知道威尔为何突然对自己展现出了兴趣，他很肯定威尔或多或少有关注过自己的情况，否则不会在出事后能够通过杰克·克劳福德联系到自己。威尔的生活远比汉尼拔低调无名，但汉尼拔本人却时常登上巴尔的摩的报纸，如果威尔在那一晚后想要调查自己并非全无可能，威尔站起身按照规矩将双手背到身后，一名警卫抓住他的手臂、重新将他的手腕铐住，威尔咬了一下嘴唇，似乎并不想在警卫面前说出更多的内容，汉尼拔用目光示意警卫稍等片刻，在贝塔后退后满意地微笑。威尔眨了眨眼睛，压低了声音、几乎是贴着汉尼拔的身体耳语：“下次再见，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔挺直身体，退后一步，对威尔微笑：“下次再见，威尔。”

威尔的下一名访客是杰克·克劳福德，他没有要求在会谈室见威尔，而是来到了威尔的囚室外，这是他第三次见威尔，威尔没有得到保释机会，开庭日期也仍未确定，除此之外他似乎并无他话。威尔问起联邦局法医科就梅丽莎·舒尔一案是否有新发现，克劳福德疲惫地揉着鬓边的白发：“威尔，我很抱歉。”

威尔坐得笔直，两只手交叉在身前，在牢房内见克劳福德有可能会被奇尔顿监听（他似乎只肯对汉尼拔展示出一定的尊重），但他至少不需要戴手铐：“杰克，”他轻柔地叫了阿尔法的名字，“我反复在脑海中重放那些照片。杀死梅丽莎的凶手让我想起了另一个人。”

“只要不是你。”克劳福德回答，他是真心实意的。

“梅丽莎·舒尔的死与霍布斯无关，”威尔平静地说，“一开始我没有想到，是因为她的尸体被展放在霍布斯的棚屋中，而不是曝光率更大的公共场所。但我想着她死去的样子，她被移除的肾脏和肝脏，你想到了什么？”

克劳福德的表情显得有些茫然，威尔叹了口气，“八年前，杰克，明尼阿波利斯，埃塞克斯，巴尔的摩。三具尸体，九天，十八个月后，九天内三具尸体，全在巴尔的摩，公开展示，尸体损毁，器官割除。”

克劳福德瞪大了双眼，说出那个记忆深处埋葬着的、如同跗骨之蛆一般的名字：“你认为真正的犯人是‘切萨皮克开膛手’？”

“手法符合，不是吗？杀死梅丽莎的人显然不是第一次杀人，这人经验丰富，具备外科手术技巧，现场毫无证据残留，诡异艺术一般的展示……他的风格略有所改变，联邦局将六桩谋杀归到他头上，可是我忍不住想像他这样的……无法分类的杀人犯为何会有休眠期？他无法控制那种冲动的，那是他的猎食本能，就如同你我需要呼吸氧气、喝水吃饭一样，也许并没有特定风格，也许他永远不会重复某种特定的手法，也许他一直在我们眼皮底下，穿着缝制精良的人皮、没人能看得见他。如果梅丽莎·舒尔是切萨皮克开膛手杀死的呢？如果他一直在改变手法呢？”

“威尔，你不认为这个解释太过牵强吗？开膛手从前从未与其他犯人有所联系，我们的侧写显示他是特立独行的。”克劳福德似乎还在消化威尔的话，若说有一桩事比威尔入狱更难令人容忍，那便是切萨皮克开膛手重新现身，和开膛手相比，霍布斯犯下的罪行几乎像是学徒在向导师展示入门作品。威尔没有立刻回答，克劳福德继续说：“威尔，你从未研究过开膛手的案件，你是如何想到这一点的？”

“我只是没有公开研究过，”威尔叹了口气，“没有哪一位犯罪心理学专家或侧写师会放过像开膛手这样的案件，你觉得你能帮我弄到那六状案件的卷宗吗？你知道的，现场照片，尸检报告之类的？”

克劳福德不确定威尔是真的发现了什么，还是处于绝望而不顾一切，他考虑了一下将资料带来的可行性，发现这很困难。奇尔顿不允许威尔保留任何文件资料，六桩案件的物证和报告加起来并不算太多，开膛手留下的证据几乎是零，没有任何毛发，纤维，DNA，指纹，又或是碎片之类的物理证据，长久以来联邦局所有的只不过是各方犯罪学者的理论，而这些理论文件足以填满威尔的囚室。如果顺着威尔的思路想下去，假定开膛手一直在改变手法，这六桩案件只不过是他的犯罪生涯中的一小部分，那么他们就必须调查更多的悬案。克劳福德揉着太阳穴：“照片和尸检报告没有问题，但也只限于那六桩，威尔，你真的认为这对你现在的局面有益吗？”

威尔苦笑：“总不会让情况更为恶化。”

“你觉得他为什么要针对霍布斯的案子下手？”

威尔抬起头直盯着克劳福德的双眼：“杰克，你们的侧写认定开膛手是一名阿尔法。开膛手在明尼那波利斯教堂里杀死了一个牧师，把他的舌头割下来当成书签，那里是他的地盘，他标记了那座城市甚至那个州。过去八个月内伯劳鸟是明尼苏达州唯一的热门话题，你也是阿尔法，如果有一个竞争对手进入你的领域，你会怎么做？”

“好吧，”克劳福德发出一声沉闷的叹息，他听起来像是一匹老马，喷着鼻息、只想要大嚼燕麦、睡在干草之中晒太阳，可他的脖子上还套着沉重的枷锁，不得不负重前进，“我会尽快给你弄来你需要的，在那之前，威尔，你得照顾好你自己。”

威尔比划了一下自己的囚室：“显而易见，好得不能再好。”

克劳福德嘴角撕扯，露出一个不算是笑容的笑容，离开巴尔的摩州立精神病院时他的心情比来时更为沉重，而这是他早就预料到了的。

《犯罪揭秘》在这一天发布了新的报道，显然弗莱迪·劳兹设法拍摄到了汉尼拔造访威尔的照片，就此大书特书，谴责联邦局对威尔·格雷厄姆网开一面、姑息养奸。她将威尔·格雷厄姆的职业经历尽可能挖掘得非常详尽，使用满怀谴责但听起来毫无偏见的语言不着痕迹地将威尔推上更为糟糕的境地，动机无它，她似乎坚定地认为谴责公众执法角色会让她的博客更为畅销。汉尼拔自然注意到了这篇报道，并因其粗鲁的偷拍行径而紧皱眉头。这篇报道让舆论转向对威尔更为不利的方向，现在距离威尔被捕已经将近一月，汉尼拔无法再忍受那张沙发床，且他想要遵守给阿比盖尔的承诺。在下一个周五的晚上，汉尼拔邀请南妮·尼科夫女士来狼阱照顾阿比盖尔，他决定去明尼苏达参加一个心理学研讨会，会议规模盛大，有至少两百名来自全国各地的专家学者出席。阿比盖尔对此并无异议，她与尼科夫女士相处得很好，这份适应能力令汉尼拔非常欣赏。他在周五夜晚将阿比盖尔送上床，向她保证会在周二清早归来。

周三正午，杰克·克劳福德探员站在明尼苏达希宾小城郊外，此处距离霍布斯的棚屋有大约六英里，一名探员驱赶着大快朵颐的乌鸦，而杰克·克劳福德紧盯着旷野之间摆放着的鹿头。一只苍蝇爬过已经制成标本的双眼，鹿角之上钉着一具尸体，褐色头发，雪白皮肤，不超过二十岁，前胸敞开，肺不见了。布莱恩·泽勒，克劳福德团队内的一名法医，谨慎地打量着胸腔开口，用一把镊子拨弄着割断的气管处的血泡：“我很肯定肺被切除的时候她还活着。”

尸体的腹部端正地摆着一张淡色卡纸，克劳福德任布莱恩将它装进证物袋，他知道他们不会找到任何证据，纸，墨水，字迹，不会有任何踪迹可寻，而那张卡片上只写了一个罗马数字，“II”。

一名本地警探将一份打印出来的失踪人口报告递给克劳福德：“指纹比对确认了是凯西·博耶，周末晚上失踪的，她一个人住，家人不确定她何时失联。狗娘养的不知道从哪里把她绑架到这鬼地方，还从距这里一英里远的一家纪念品店偷了那个该死的鹿头。这个‘II’是什么意思？”

“开膛手，或者无论是谁，”杰克·克劳福德沉重地说，“想要认领自己的功绩，梅丽莎·舒尔是第一号，凯西·博耶是第二号。”也许还会有一具尸体的，也许是在九天之内，也许不会。凯西·博耶的模式和数年前相比稍有不同，但威尔·格雷厄姆说过的，开膛手也许一直在改变手法，也许联邦调查局对他的发现只不过是九牛一毛。克劳福德不是特别擅长统计或是数学，他想不出如果一个小小的样本意味着八具尸体，那么开膛手的基数到底有多么庞大，他不愿意去想，唯一能够欣慰的是凯西·博耶的死亡时间不超过四十八小时，威尔·格雷厄姆仍在巴尔的摩、处于奇尔顿医生的监护之下，这桩案子绝无可能是他犯下的。

威尔·格雷厄姆于那周五下午三点整走出巴尔的摩州立精神病院，他换上了来时的衣物，布劳耶律师自然在场，他是与温蒂·维嘉检察官经历了一番唇枪舌战、洋洋得意地带着胜利者的姿态和立即释放的文书前来的。凯西·博耶的死亡推翻了针对威尔的间接证据，即使是维嘉也显得底气不足，不得不做出让步。威尔无罪释放，布劳耶暗示若他想要对联邦局及明州警方提起非法流程、无辜囚禁等等诉讼是很容易办到的，他乐意效劳，毕竟这种案件的酬劳总是特别优越的。威尔没有理会他，他们在停车场分道扬镳，威尔很想叫辆出租车，但他钱包里没有足够的现金，家里可能也没有。他站在停车场，呼吸着新鲜的空气，此时是十一月中旬，感恩节就快到了，他身上只穿着一件法兰绒衬衫和一件薄外套，冻得麻木的手指缩进口袋里，考虑着是否该给杰克·克劳福德打个电话求助。汉尼拔·莱克特的黑色宾利恰在此时缓缓驶来，在他面前稳稳停下，威尔眨着眼睛，车门弹开，阿比盖尔跳出来，兴奋地大喊着扑进他的怀抱、几乎将他撞倒在地面上。

威尔张开双臂抱住阿比盖尔小小的身体，想着至少他们能一起过感恩节了，他亲吻着她的发心，嗅闻着她发间甜美的气味，她闻起来比过去更好。他抬头看汉尼拔，阿尔法靠在车边，一只手搭在车窗上，另一只手插进口袋里，微笑着看着他们，栗色的双眼在深秋的阳光下闪闪发亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处化用《红龙》托马斯·哈里斯原著  
> *因为我觉得拔拔的头衔非常屌酷炫而且都ABO了我可以随便二设所以我们假定苏联解体后立陶宛沿用君主立宪制于是拔拔仍是屌酷炫的伯爵大人了


	7. Chapter 7

接下来一周时间内，汉尼拔没有露面，阿比盖尔没有问起他，但威尔能很轻易地从女儿的脸上看出好奇和想念，这让他觉得自己糟糕透顶、几乎要沦落到酗酒的地步，但他没有。威尔意识到除了极淡的阿尔法气味之外，汉尼拔没有在自己家中留下任何痕迹，他甚至没有进入自己的卧室。他的卧室内一切如常，闻起来与他那天早上出门时没有什么不同，这让他欣慰，经过这一场糟心事后，他真的很需要回到自己熟悉的环境中放松一下。这一周里他无视了杰克·克劳福德打来的无数通电话，他只想要和阿比盖尔待和他们的狗待在一起，其他的什么都不想。他很感激汉尼拔显然刻意为自己留下了空间，汉尼拔不必那么做的，他大可耀武扬威地用自己阿尔法的身份轻易将阿比盖尔从他身边夺走，但他没有。

经过舒缓、无事可做的一周后，威尔觉得自己终于能够正常起床、不再觉得被监视，闻起来也不再像巴尔的摩州立精神病院的消毒水气味。周一早上他替阿尔比盖尔准备了早餐，阿比盖尔提到了汉尼拔做的精美无比的炒蛋，那让威尔越发羞愧，他本以为麦片和脆谷乐足够好，他就是吃着那些长大的不是吗？他尝试制作炒蛋，火候有些老，蛋块大团地凝固在一起，底部泛上焦色，阿比盖尔默默地吃掉了炒蛋，并没有评论威尔的厨艺，不过那天威尔将她送到学校时，她小声问威尔是否还能再见到汉尼拔，威尔沉默了片刻，坦诚地回答：“我想是的，阿比盖尔，你想见到他，是吗？”

“是的，”小女孩儿露出一个明亮的笑容，跳进副驾驶、抱住威尔亲吻了他的脸，并不在意父亲脸上疏落的胡茬，“但别担心，爸爸，你还是我的最爱。”

威尔也抱紧了她小小的身体，他亲吻她的侧脸，“你也是我的。”他郑重承诺，目送阿比盖尔跳下车，她那穿着淡紫色夹克的身影渐渐融入人群，再也看不见了。回家路上威尔接到了汉尼拔的电话，他考虑了片刻，还是接通了电话，并谨慎地确认洲际公路上没有巡警。

“早上好，威尔，我希望现在的时机不算太糟糕。”汉尼拔听起来就如之前一样沉稳礼貌，他的异国口音和低沉沙哑的声音透过手机传来，意外地令威尔感觉到了一种安宁。清早开往狼阱方向的车流并不繁忙，他一只手转动方向盘，从快车道变道以便更好地接听电话：“早上好，莱克特医生。”威尔能够猜测到汉尼拔的用意，但他选择不首先提问，汉尼拔显然并不打算浪费时间：“很抱歉我未能事先通知你，不过威尔，你今天是否能抽空来一趟我的办公室？在巴尔的摩，当然，是关于阿比盖尔的文件。”

威尔紧张地吞咽了一下，他意识到这一切将要发生了，汉尼拔很可能想要正式收养阿比盖尔，承认她是自己的女儿和继承人。坦白说威尔对上流社会的规矩一无所知，在他的认知中，出生证上登记的名字才算是父母，其他的都不大相干，但显然汉尼拔的世界并非如此运转，而除了配合他之外，威尔别无选择。他考虑聘请一位家庭律师，但又觉得似乎还不到那个地步，毕竟过去一个多月中，汉尼拔所展现出的只有仁慈与和善，而他甚至不想去想自己欠下了多少债务——布劳耶律师的诉讼费大概已经远超五位数，威尔甚至觉得自己可能不得不控告明尼苏达州警和联邦调查局，就只为了支付律师账单。他深吸了一口气，一只手握紧方向盘，另一只紧紧地攥着手机：“我想是可以的，我现在并没有……是的，可以，”他调整呼吸，尽量让自己听起来不太语无伦次，不知不觉间他说话的方式开始向汉尼拔靠拢，在与人进行重要谈话时他总是下意识地这样做，既是他大脑独特的思维方式，也是出于欧米茄的自保本能，“几点钟？”

“十一点半，不会花太长时间的，一些文件需要你过目签名，然后如果你乐意，我们可以共进午餐，进一步讨论日后的安排。”

威尔感觉到自己的喉咙被一只生橄榄卡住了，他试着小口地吸气，尽量不发出声音，他不能让汉尼拔听出自己的恐慌，但他想对方大约早已洞悉一切，汉尼拔是个阿尔法，又是一名精神科医生，他一定很习惯解析他人的头脑：“好的，莱克特医生，十一点半见。”

“很好，我会将地址发给你的。”汉尼拔愉悦地说，随即挂断了电话，威尔没有指出他其实早知道汉尼拔的办公室地址，他正忙着别吐出来。他看了一眼车里的时间，九点半，到巴尔的摩有至少一个半小时的车程，他身上穿着沾满狗毛的卡其裤，磨旧的红格子法兰绒衬衫，外套上粘着发动机油，出狱后还没来得及剪头发，它们长得可以扎起辫子了，今早他漫不经心刮胡子时还弄伤了脸颊，总而言之，他看起来狼狈不堪，适合去汉尼拔的办公室修理水管或暖气，而不是商讨他们的女儿的抚养事宜。

管他的，威尔无所谓地想，汉尼拔已经见识过他最糟糕的一面，这不会比被指控谋杀一个不到二十岁的少女更糟糕。他在下一个出口下了高速，调头转向另一侧，向巴尔的摩市区驶去。周一上午的交通状况不佳，威尔抵达汉尼拔办公室时已经是十一点二十五分了，他很高兴自己没有迟到，抓着外套跳下车，没有费心锁门，这个月租金五位数的街区不会有人打他那辆老沃尔沃的主意的。他敲响了汉尼拔办公室的房门，这栋褐色砖建筑非常气派漂亮，威尔好奇汉尼拔是否拥有这栋商业楼的产权。汉尼拔立刻开了门，与威尔预想不同的是这里并没有秘书，前台办公桌空荡荡的，汉尼拔注意到了威尔的目光，带着他穿过候客厅，“丽萨，我的秘书，追寻她的心与爱去了英国。请进，这边。”他替威尔打开通往办公室的门，威尔没有与他对视，低头走进了阿尔法的领域。这间办公室与他预想的相差不多，宽敞的空间内恰到好处地填充着稳重昂贵的家具，丰富多彩的艺术品，以及多到堪比图书馆的藏书。威尔抬头看着二楼的书架，然后顺着深橡木色的梯子望向一楼的墙壁，他对艺术品不大感兴趣，不过墙角一张高桌上摆放着的青铜镀镍雄鹿雕像吸引了他的主意，他看着那头黑漆漆的鹿，不由自主地想起了梅丽莎·舒尔和凯西·博耶，他知道他没有杀死她们，但她们被某个人杀死了。

“威尔，请坐。”汉尼拔在一张看起来十分柔软舒适的沙发椅上坐下，手里夹着一叠文件，指了指对面的另一张沙发椅。威尔顺从地坐下，视线盯着汉尼拔领口的宽温莎结，双手搭在椅子的扶手上，金属和软皮的完美结合。办公室里阿尔法的气味并不如威尔想象的浓重，也许为病人考虑汉尼拔使用了某种空气过滤装置，此外宽敞的空间对气味散发也很有好处。这让威尔放松了许多，现在他最不需要的就是来自一名阿尔法的威压。

汉尼拔将手里的文件夹递给威尔：“鉴定结果比我想象得要快得多，这省了很多功夫。我正着手让我的律师办理遗嘱更新，不过正式的通知已经发往立陶宛，很遗憾我必须更改阿比盖尔的姓氏，如果你不同意，这项更改只会在立陶宛公国有效。”

威尔接过了汉尼拔手里的文件，是一份知情授权，他快速地阅读了文件，并不觉得其中的内容有值得疑义的地方，事实上汉尼拔的话和文件的内容都相当慷慨大方，正如他所言，如今威尔九岁的小女儿，喜欢紫色衣服，最爱吃的东西是威尔做的炸鱼，喜欢数学的阿比盖尔，显然已经成为了阿比盖尔女爵。他看着文件上的内容，由英文和立陶宛语共同写就，威尔的西班牙语和法语还凑合，任何一种波罗的海或斯拉夫语言他都是一窍不通的。他看着那份文件，“萨基列斯伯爵汉尼拔·莱克特八世收养阿比盖尔女爵事宜”，哈，威尔想着上一次谈论这个话题时汉尼拔确实提过如果阿比盖尔是阿尔法，她将来会继承汉尼拔的“头衔”，威尔只是没有来得及消化所谓“头衔”的真正含义，他的脑海中浮现出久不在人世的父亲的笑容，那死去的鬼魂抽着一管烟，露出发黄的牙，戏弄地笑着：“比利，”父亲总是那么叫他，“你可真是有眼光啊，孩子。”

“如果你没有异议的话，午饭后我们可以去拜访我的律师，在他面前签字公证，他们会准备好一切的。”

“没有问题。”威尔觉得喉咙干涩，他早上出门前该吃点儿东西的，至少该喝点儿水，那样的话现在他就不会这样头重脚轻了。他竭力不去想若父亲还在世的话可能会说些什么，将文件还给汉尼拔，重新靠回那张舒服的椅子里，“除此之外，你还需要什么呢？”他问，似乎想要尽力掌控一些主动权，尽管他深切地明白当他要求克劳福德去拜访汉尼拔时，他就失去了一切主动。

“首先，”汉尼拔泰然自若地将文件摆到一旁的茶几上，“请放松，威尔，我不会从你身边夺走阿比盖尔，她是你的女儿，这是毫无争议的，我只是想要尽我所能为她提供她理应得到的。”

威尔狐疑地看着汉尼拔，东海岸地区不如他长大的南方那样保守，但一位阿尔法放弃争夺抚养权这样的事情也是很少见的，他有些困惑地看着汉尼拔：“那么你想要定期探望她？”

汉尼拔谨慎地打量着威尔，此刻威尔显得十分紧绷，迫切想要与汉尼拔划定界限。从他的姿态中汉尼拔推测他大约是在单亲家庭中长大，由一位阿尔法或者贝塔父亲抚养，因此缺乏欧米茄身上常见的柔软与顺从。在更为保守的环境下，无疑威尔这样的欧米茄被视作“应当矫正”，但汉尼拔对此等丑陋旧习不屑一顾：“我想这是合情合理的，如果你同意的话，我希望我们能共同养育阿比盖尔。”

威尔深知“如果你同意”不过是一种礼貌的修辞，如果汉尼拔想要，他可以立刻带走阿比盖尔，他甚至完全不需要与威尔结成伴侣。无论是法律还是社会通俗都会支持汉尼拔，想想看吧，一位事业有成的心理医生，还他妈是一位货真价实的蓝血贵族，和一个密西西比出生、邋遢不修边幅、工作不稳定的欧米茄，如果置身事外，威尔自己都会投汉尼拔一票的。他感受到了一种深切的沮丧，他不该有这种情感，他一向自食其力，从未妄自菲薄，他的父亲，老天保佑汉克·格雷厄姆在天之灵，没有像其他南方传统的家长那样在威尔未成年时就接受一位富有的阿尔法的聘礼将他卖掉，恰恰相反，老格雷厄姆用双筒猎枪和各类修船的扳手赶走了不下十位厚颜无耻地提出要买他家那个“漂亮可爱的小欧米茄”的阿尔法。威尔想念父亲，汉克·格雷厄姆一贫如洗，但给了威尔他所能给与的最好的东西：爱。即使知道他唯一的儿子是欧米茄，且有一些古怪，可老格雷厄姆从未对威尔表现得有什么不同，他总是喜欢在不忙碌的时候带着威尔去钓鱼，抓来的鱼都是他们的晚餐。他教威尔用一把小刀快速剔除内脏、用厚厚的海盐将鱼层层包裹，丢进土灶里烧烤，这样烤好的鱼只要敲开盐层就能食用，都不用刮鳞，香气扑鼻，是充斥威尔童年的味道，削减了不断搬迁、永远无法融入稳定生活的痛楚。关于父亲的回忆让威尔多少放松了一些，他的目光呆滞地落在汉尼拔胸口的方巾上，汉尼拔垂下视线看着自己的胸口，方巾叠得很齐整，于是他笑了：“不喜欢视线接触，不是吗，威尔？”

威尔呼出一口气，一个不合时宜的念头跳进脑海：他得记得在回家路上补充抑制剂药方，“不，眼睛里的东西太多也太少了，让人分心。”他的目光快速略过汉尼拔栗色的双眼，然后再度垂下，“有时候你会想这人的眼白真的这么白吗，或者那个人可能有肝炎什么的。”

汉尼拔微笑，想起威尔从前的职业，身为警官是要常与他人打交道的，威尔的资历显然不错，这就意味着他要么强迫自己伪装成得本性截然相反，要么此刻他在汉尼拔面前刻意伪装。直觉告诉汉尼拔是前者，而他的直觉一向非常准确：“克劳福德探员联系过你吗？”

威尔对这话题的转变有些意外，克劳福德每天给他打不下三个电话，表现得像是那种陷入热恋却惨遭拒绝的九年级女孩儿，执着而顽固。威尔礼节性地接了两次，然后就无视了他，现在威尔正身处一个尴尬的位置，他完全可以起诉联邦调查局、索求丰厚赔偿，布劳耶律师已经暗示过这是轻易可以办到的，当局总是喜欢息事宁人。但威尔喜欢他在联邦调查局学院的工作，那是一份稳定的工作，他也不需要像在普通的学校里那样与学生交流，他只需要讲课，当学生们通通不存在，传递知识，授业解惑，然后回到他在狼阱的小房子里，安稳地养大阿比盖尔。当然他的泡泡糖世界已经被戳破了，如今汉尼拔在这里，事情再也不会回到过去，威尔想也许他该带阿比盖尔回到路易斯安纳，在码头找个工作。

威尔比谁都更清楚他无法回到新奥尔良去。

威尔咬了一下嘴唇：“他想要我继续替他出外勤，”他露出一个讽刺的笑容，“谋杀永远不会停止，若你坐视不理，那些你本可挽救的生命会让你寝食难安的。”

汉尼拔意识到威尔是在模仿克劳福德的言辞，显然那位阿尔法通过某种类似道德绑架的手段让威尔替他办案，汉尼拔对此不屑一顾，威尔的才能不该被浪费在抓捕那些平庸猪猡之上：“那么你有意返回联邦局吗？即使你为克劳福德探员做的事情很可能会损害你自身的健康？”他问，威尔警惕地抬起视线：“莱克特医生，”他平静地说，“请别分析我。”

“我道歉，威尔，然而观察分析他人是我的本能，我相信你也是如此，我们都很难停止这么做，现在开始建立这样的互相了解是很有必要的。”

汉尼拔说得如此理所当然，典型的阿尔法态度，但他的语调和缓，也没有使用任何不必要的威压，因此威尔没有觉得反感，他只是深吸了一口气，决定就这么掀过这一节：“好吧。我想我最后还是会回去的，”他继续先前的话题，“有人害得我落进奇尔顿手里，总得把这个人抓到才行。”他毫不掩饰对奇尔顿医生的厌恶，汉尼拔在心中记下了一笔：威尔·格雷厄姆对心理分析深恶痛绝。同时汉尼拔也隐约觉得威尔现在正处于一种战斗状态，也许他自己都没有意识到，但他在等待着汉尼拔告诉他作为欧米茄他可以或是不可以做什么，并立刻言辞尖利地提出反驳。汉尼拔不会做出那种蠢事，若他当真有意与威尔结为伴侣——他不确定将来他是否会想要这么做，他更加不会反对威尔与克劳福德共事，他已经看出了威尔身上的叛逆性，像一匹难以驯服的野马，若他反对威尔重返岗位，威尔是肯定会和他对着干的。因此汉尼拔只是一笑，起身整理了一下自己书桌上的文件：“好吧，如果可以的话，威尔，现在我们可以去拜访一下我的律师。你想要开车吗？还是搭我的车？”

“我可以开车，”威尔深吸了口气，他能把这事儿办妥的，他可以做到，等这摊子事儿完了之后他可以再联系克劳福德商量复职，“给我地址就行。”

汉尼拔默不作声递给他一张名片，雪白的厚纹纸上印着威尔不熟悉的地址，不过似乎距离此处并不太远。汉尼拔充满期望地看着威尔：“这件事情很快就能办妥，你仍愿意和我共进午餐吗？”

威尔想不出什么理由拒绝汉尼拔，到目前为止汉尼拔都表现得合情合理、慷慨大方，威尔不想试探自己的运气，更不想让汉尼拔回想起十年前他们的“偶遇”，因此他点了点头，同意了午餐的提议，率先走出了汉尼拔的办公室。门外空气冰冷，混合着一丝若有若无的肉桂气味，感恩节就在下周，今年的感恩节想必会十分地别开生面。

威尔看着明亮的十一月阳光，走向了自己的汽车。


	8. Chapter 8

文件公证流程正如汉尼拔所言十分简便顺利，威尔不免略带苦涩地想，有钱的好处大抵是如此，总能毫不费力地让人替你办好所有事务。汉尼拔的律师十分高效，且要么就是教养良好，要么就是非常专业，见到威尔的寒酸摸样时并没有任何表示，很快就替他们办理好了签名和公证手续。汉尼拔表示所有文件办理妥当后将会给威尔一份副本，威尔对此并不太在意，这一切只是为了阿比盖尔，和他并没有太大关系。事情完成后汉尼拔表示午餐将会在他的家中进行，威尔意外地看着他，两人站在停车场里僵持不下，汉尼拔诚恳地说：“我对进入身体里的食物非常挑剔，威尔，这附近并没有什么值得认可的餐厅，我坚持请你随我回家共进午餐。”顿了顿，他又说，“况且我近来对住所进行了一些改造，我想你也想要审查一下，毕竟我希望你可以让阿比盖尔偶尔来我家小住。”

这个要求仍然合情合理，但威尔仍对自己不知不觉间被汉尼拔牵着鼻子走而感到恼火，他咬了一下嘴唇，眼睛里燃烧着愤怒，气冲冲地盯着汉尼拔。年长的阿尔法毫不退缩，他们热爱挑战、享受追逐，是不会为了威尔这一点儿气急败坏而退缩的，他只是含笑看着威尔，仿佛在看着一只因领土被侵而炸毛的幼犬。最终威尔颓然让步，阿比盖尔喜欢汉尼拔，他看得出来，如果不去检查一番汉尼拔的居所，他是不会放心让阿比盖尔和汉尼拔相处的，因此他愤愤地说：“莱克特医生，下不为例。”

如果他知道被邀请加入汉尼拔的餐桌是何等的殊荣——奇尔顿可能会尖叫着拔光自己的头发呢。汉尼拔莞尔：“我恐怕不得不一直向你道歉了，威尔，我好像总是在冒犯你。”

“不是，”威尔的气势一下子便跑远了，他的手抓着自己的车门扶手，“这只是……你让我措手不及。”

“你感觉像是被突袭了，是吗？”汉尼拔无辜地微笑，“我明白，威尔，但现在我没有对你进行心理分析，也没有那种意图，这只是我的观察。”

“因为你无法停止观察的本性？”威尔讽刺地说，随即咬了一下舌头，“抱歉，我是说，好的，这就出发吧。”他搓着双手，意识到自己的指甲里粘着一些黑色的东西，他昨天晚上睡前摆弄了一会儿那个正在修理的引擎，机油是很难用普通的香皂或洗手液清理干净的。这会儿威尔不但觉得窘迫，还觉得自己非常孩子气，他叹了一口气，钻进了自己的车，他知道汉尼拔的地址，他在那些文件里看到了。汉尼拔隔着车窗打量着威尔，威尔摇下了车窗，仍然没有与汉尼拔对视：“我们可以出发了吗？”

汉尼拔一笑：“好吧，稍后再见。”

威尔抵达钱德勒广场，停好了车，隔着车窗打量着汉尼拔的住宅，他甚至怀疑这就是所谓的莱克特城堡，但他很肯定汉尼拔在立陶宛有一座真正的庄园——一位全名为萨基列斯伯爵汉尼拔·莱克特八世的人必然有一座庄园。汉尼拔也到了，将车停入主位，引着威尔走向双开大门。汉尼拔的住宅内部比他的办公室更为色彩丰富、同样填满厚重的家具，艺术品，以及充满汉尼拔私人气息的摆设。威尔深吸了一口气，走入了这栋豪宅，他感觉他像是走入了某种大型狩猎动物的巢穴。他没有费心打量宅邸中的装饰，大部分的艺术品他都识别不出来，也没有什么兴趣。汉尼拔径直进入厨房，从冰箱中拿出一份腌制的肉类回温，接着他从餐台上摆着的一只巨大的雕花黄铜盆中拿出几只无花果，将它们仔细清洗干净，也洗了自己的手，然后他脱下大衣和西装外套挂好，将衬衫袖口高高卷起，开始切无花果。威尔注意到他做这件事时非常熟练，他是这栋宅地里的主宰，处处都体现出了自信及力量。威尔也脱掉了大衣，不确定该将自己的东西摆在何处，于是也将它挂到汉尼拔的衣物旁边，希望上面的狗毛和油污不要四处飘落。

汉尼拔专注地将无花果切成均匀等分，做这件事时他轻声说：“我为阿比盖尔准备的房间在二楼右手第一间，你可以去看一看，如果有所缺失麻烦告诉我。你可能猜到了，我在这方面并无经验。”

威尔勉强挤出一个笑脸，留在这里尴尬地盯着汉尼拔准备食物听起来远不如探索阿比盖尔的房间，他顺着楼梯走上去，觉得自己像是在攀爬某种私人剧院的阶梯。二楼只比一楼更加富丽堂皇，但威尔没有费心观察，而是径直走进了阿比盖尔的房间，他注意到门被粉刷成柔和的薰衣草色，阿比盖尔一向很喜欢紫色系，汉尼拔没有注意到才是见鬼。房间内部刷成与威尔家中小屋一样的柔蛋壳色，樱桃木家具、地毯、书柜一应俱全，内置步入式衣柜和洗手间，威尔很肯定衣柜里已经填满了各类昂贵衣物，这是他努力一生也无法为阿比盖尔提供的。他看了一会儿，即使是刻意挑剔也想不出任何问题来，这房间是完美的。

他叹了一口气，很怀疑阿比盖尔看到这个房间后还会想要回到狼阱的朴素小屋，他轻轻关上了房门，走到楼下，汉尼拔正用一口小铜锅熬制汤汁，旁边煎锅里的肉滋滋作响。烤箱发出“叮”的一声，汉尼拔仍然没有抬头：“威尔？能麻烦你把无花果拿出来吗？这里有手套。”

威尔戴上厚实的隔温手套，将烘烤得温热的无花果拿出来，汉尼拔将散发着砂糖、蜂蜜以及肉桂气味的酱汁淋到无花果上，趁其冷却的功夫将煎好的肉排切开，摆入盛放着时蔬的白色餐盘里。威尔盯着那餐盘上的装饰金边，汉尼拔正用一把雕花长勺将肉排汁淋入盘中，进行最后的装点，看着他有条不紊、近乎炫耀的装点动作，威尔禁不住笑起来：“你每天都这么吃饭吗？”

“将食物放入口中算得上是一个神圣的过程，正如我之前所言，我对这一过程向来慎重无比。”汉尼拔坦然回答，将两只餐盘端上几乎比威尔整个厨房还大的餐桌，“请坐。”同时摘掉了围裙，重新将外套穿戴整齐。威尔在餐桌边坐下，汉尼拔在对面坐定，他背后一整面墙都装饰着某种夜猎的场景，餐厅整体色泽以钴蓝为主，墙壁上的香草和其他植物稍微冲散了一些那种猎杀的氛围，让威尔觉得不再像是猎物。他在餐桌边坐下，手指抚摸着雪白的亚麻餐巾和银制雕花餐具：“闻起来很好。”

“热无花果加甜味酱汁，没有加红酒，考虑到你等一会儿还要开车。熏牛腮搭配一点儿时新蔬菜，简单一餐，希望你能享受。”

“好吧，如果我用错了叉子，别纠正我。”威尔决定汉尼拔对“简单”的定义与自己不同，在他的认知中，简单一餐指的是一块花生果酱三明治加上一点儿薯片，而不是腌制过夜的牛腮和热烤无花果。他轻笑着切开腮肉，一点儿血色的肉汁流淌出来，香气扑鼻，他这才意识到自己其实非常饥饿，“很好吃。”他咽下那块肉排，难以自控地露出一个满足的微笑，轻声说，“你为阿比盖尔准备的房间很完美，她会喜欢的。”

“听你这样说我很高兴。”汉尼拔将无花果送入口中，搭配多汁的腮肉，那个划伤他的车又拒绝道歉的粗鲁技工杰里米·奥姆思朗算是死得其所。为了让此处适合阿比盖尔访问，汉尼拔确实移除了相当一部分不适合儿童的艺术品，威尔的座位后方本来挂着那副《丽达与天鹅》，现在它被移放到自己的衣柜中，悬挂在珠宝柜上方，每天晚上他摘掉袖扣时便会看到丽达雪白朦胧的面颊，那总会让他想起回忆中更为年轻的威尔的模样。现在威尔正坐在汉尼拔对面，低头吃着汉尼拔奉上的食物，烤过的无花果软糯香甜，与杰里米·奥姆思朗的腮肉正搭配，看到威尔享受他制作的午餐则让这一切更为升华。汉尼拔露出了一个愉快的微笑：“我期待阿比盖尔的来访。”他说，并没有指出他也为威尔准备了一间客房，并仿照威尔在狼阱的小房子一样在其中添加了乡村风味的家具和很多柔软的毯子及坐垫，期待着威尔与阿比盖尔共同访问的那一天。

回家的路上，威尔意外发现自己并不如之前那样紧张，也许是由于汉尼拔的态度，阿尔法全程表现得礼貌得当、相当照顾威尔的意愿，威尔无法不对此心存感激。他确信汉尼拔不会将阿比盖尔夺走，这让他放松了许多，他甚至同联邦调查局学院的人事部谈论了返回授课的事宜，一切似乎都很顺利。当他向阿比盖尔描述汉尼拔为她准备的房间、并承诺她可以在周末去巴尔的摩过夜时，她眼中闪烁的亮光让威尔心情愉悦，如同饮下上好的威士忌一般飘飘然，而这份好心情持续到第二天早上，直到他给杰克·克劳福德打了电话。克劳福德直截了当地告诉威尔他们发现了新的尸体，他很想让威尔尽快确认是否是开膛手所为。威尔只能庆幸他已经将阿比盖尔送到了学校，这样她就不会看到自己现在的模样。他揉了一把脸，考虑到今天会去匡提科，他的穿着还算合适——按照他自己的标准来说，于是他放下电话，调头驶向匡提科方向。走进曾经熟悉的大楼并没有让他的情绪好转起来，威尔磨磨蹭蹭地从一楼角落里的自动贩售机那儿买了一罐咖啡，然后乘电梯上到克劳福德的办公室，他走进门时克劳福德正坐在宽大的书桌前，他面前还堆积着霍布斯一案的资料，很多法医证据尚未整理。霍布斯已死，结案工作就只剩下文书部分，威尔毫不同情地看着办公室角落里堆着的纸箱，灌下一大口冷咖啡。

杰克·克劳福德抬头看了威尔一眼，再度低下头翻看着手里的几张照片：“你听说过一个叫做理发店的地方吗？”他问，听起来并不怎么严肃，有种故作轻松的嫌疑。威尔耸了耸肩膀，他的头发已经长过衣领，那些卷发因今早潮湿的雾水而变得狂野起来，肆意地向各个方向伸展着，他看起来真的很适合回路易斯安纳的码头修马达：“你有案子给我。”他沉声说，从口袋里摸出将近一个礼拜没有用过的眼镜戴上，这才注意到它已经刮花了，他提醒自己回家路上该去药店里再买一副，它们都是平光的，他不需要眼镜，只是需要遮挡自己的视线罢了，他也想起自己还没有补充抑制剂处方，他真的不该忘记这件事情的。

克劳福德把霍布斯一案的资料拨开，指了指角落里的一个贴着红色标签的箱子：“你要的关于开膛手的资料。”他说，将案头的另外两个箱子推向威尔，“这些是梅丽莎·舒尔和凯西·博耶的，泽勒和普莱斯还在忙凯西·博耶的活，不过没什么更多的发现了，报告应该都在这儿。”

“新的案子呢？”威尔问，过去一周他忙着安抚阿比盖尔，并没有抽空去思考关于梅丽莎·舒尔和凯西·博耶的事情，也没有去想开膛手，但这些是不可避免的，他明白既然他选择再次走进克劳福德的办公室，他就得把开膛手逮捕归案，没有别的选择。他低头翻了翻那两个箱子，梅丽莎·舒尔一案他已经熟记于心，他只需要专心看凯西·博耶的资料以及数年前的那六桩命案。他知道他能从这些案件之中找到某种联系，如果现在他看不出什么线索的话，总有一天他会发现什么。他已经知道这位切萨皮克开膛手是一名高智商的罪犯，他没法给与他一个准确的定义，此人是个虐待狂，显而易见，但这些案情中所展现出来的控制力，规划力，甚至审美力都让威尔无法简单将他归类为反社会者或心理变态。要是实话实说的话，威尔会说开膛手是个艺术家，说不定在某个领域里非常成功，但他现在还看不出太多东西。他没有从专业角度研究过开膛手的案件，对方沉寂多年，他从未站在追捕者的角度看过开膛手，此前他仅是为课题而接触过针对开膛手的分析。

“一伙小鬼在弗吉尼亚森林里发现了一片蘑菇地，蘑菇种在死人身上，”克劳福德疲惫地叹了口气，“我觉得你可能想去看看，应该和开膛手没有什么关系，但考虑到你之前说过他说不定一直在更改作案手法，小心一些不为过。”

“你想要成立个开膛手专案组之类的吗？”威尔哼了一声，把手头的两个箱子和墙角那个堆到一起，打算待会儿搬回自己的办公室去。他从不带工作回家，狼阱的小小房屋是他的避难地，是他的港湾，是他养育阿比盖尔的地方，是他生活中唯一的稳定与安全，他不会用任何东西破坏它、破坏阿比盖尔的生活，她值得更好的，值得威尔力所能及的全部。

“如果有那么一天的话，我一定会邀请你的。”克劳福德无视威尔不甚友好的态度，他们都非常默契地不去讨论横亘两人之间的尴尬：克劳福德基本算是逮捕了威尔并指控他谋杀，仿佛只要不去谈论这件事他们就能将一切轻轻揭过。

“好极了，开个派对，就在你那个邪恶心灵博物馆。”威尔回答，他从前是不会这样对克劳福德讲话的，但经历了一场牢狱之灾后，他觉得他对于克劳福德的尊重多少有所减弱，他还处于愤怒之中：杰克·克劳福德身为行为科学部的头脑，竟然会怀疑甚至相信威尔杀死了梅丽莎·舒尔，这让威尔无法信任他，也让威尔质疑他的能力。

“威尔。”克劳福德的声音里压着一层不满，阿尔法受到轻蔑时的怒意和愧对威尔的无奈显露无疑，威尔毫不退让地瞪着他，手指头捏紧了手里的咖啡罐子，最终是克劳福德败下阵来：“阿比盖尔还好吗？”

“很好。”威尔平淡地回答，喝干罐子里最后一点甜腻的咖啡，把空罐子扔进克劳福德的垃圾桶，“咱们是要去看看犯罪现场呢，还是在这里聊天？”

“该死的，威尔！”克劳福德几乎是在大吼了，威尔瑟缩了一下，他的欧米茄本能让他在面对一名阿尔法的怒火时退缩，但很快他的理智便战胜了他的本能，他对克劳福德怒目而视，没有孩子气地大喊“你舍弃了我”，但他的意思是很明显的，他对克劳福德窝着一肚子火气，不会也不肯轻易退让。克劳福德手里紧紧地捏着一份文件，力气之大几乎彻底毁了它，他的脸颊绷得紧紧的，似乎在思考该不该对威尔大发雷霆。若是以往他是不会犹豫的，在让自己的阿尔法怒火占上风、恫吓他人以达到目的这件事情上他绝少犹豫，他自己都记不清楚多少次闯进威尔的课堂，大吼大嚷地赶走威尔的学生，就只是为了问威尔一些关于案情的问题。威尔无视了克劳福德的怒火，而是从桌面上拿起文件夹翻开，里头是州警和护林员的报告，有人在弗吉尼亚的森林公园里埋了七具尸体，在尸体身上种满了蘑菇。直觉告诉威尔这并不是开膛手，但他还是决定和克劳福德去现场看看，又不像他现在有什么其他重要事情要办。他开了自己的车，打算看完现场之后直接回家接阿比盖尔。现场乏善可陈，当他蹲在一具尸体便仔细检查蘑菇的种植情况时，他觉得自己似乎看到了已经死去的霍布斯，但他只是眨了眨眼，霍布斯苍白的脸便消失了。

两个半小时后，威尔将一切抛到脑后，载着阿比盖尔愉快地向狼阱的小屋驶去，她在路上给他唱了一首新学的歌。沃尔沃驶上碎石车道停稳，阿比盖尔蹦蹦跳跳地去信箱里查看信件，然后将一枚蛋壳色的厚实信封递给威尔：“这是什么？”她满怀期待地问，威尔将它打开，里头只有一张卡片，上头用深色的墨水写着华丽的铜版字体：

汉尼拔·莱克特医生邀请威尔·格雷厄姆先生与阿比盖尔·格雷厄姆小姐共度感恩节

威尔揉了一下脸，他觉得这形式过于矫揉造作，他们今天中午才一起吃了饭，汉尼拔大可当场提出，又或是给他发条短信之类的，但显然阿比盖尔非常喜欢这张精美的卡片，她把它从威尔手里拿走：“是汉尼拔，对吗？他想让我们去他家吃晚饭，一起过感恩节，像真正的家人那样？”

“是的，”威尔多少有些沮丧地说，“你想去，是吗？”这是显而易见的， 阿比盖尔上一次表现得这样兴奋还是夏末她第一次钓上一条超过五磅的鳟鱼那一回，显然她迷上了自己的阿尔法父亲。威尔忍不住想将来汉尼拔是肯定会想要带阿比盖尔去看看他的城堡的，他一定有一座城堡，阿比盖尔女爵，威尔想着那些文件上的头衔，忽然之间他小小的女儿看起来是如此陌生。他想象在另一个世界中，阿比盖尔出生在汉尼拔身边，居住在城堡中，享受着威尔只在电视中看到过的特权。他觉得那画面非常可笑，那种想象是贫瘠无趣的，他更乐意看到阿比盖尔像个普通的女孩儿一样笑闹，跟着不甚富裕但愿意为了她竭尽全力的父亲，他摸了摸阿比盖尔的头发，阿比盖尔则追问他们能不能真的去巴尔的摩和汉尼拔过感恩节，显然她很想要看看汉尼拔给她准备的房间。

威尔没有办法，只能给汉尼拔发了条短信确认，他没有给他打电话，还在为了自己被汉尼拔牵着鼻子走这件事而赶到耿耿于怀，也许他可以和汉尼拔谈一谈，划清界限，虽然他不觉得自己有多少可以拿来谈判的资本，但在汉尼拔更多地介入到阿比盖尔的生活中之前将一切说清楚还是很有必要的。威尔走进小屋子，放出狗群、让他们去原野里自由自在地打滚嬉闹，

经历过了汉尼拔的午餐之后，威尔认为如果阿尔法在感恩节时端上烤火鸡和土豆泥，他会大笑致死。也许和汉尼拔一起过感恩节也不那么糟糕，他看着阿比盖尔追逐着那两条小狗，巴斯特，一条猎犬混血，玩耍地咬着阿比盖尔的鞋子，另一条稍大一些的狗则追着阿比盖尔嗅闻她的手。她笑得那样快乐，为了这个笑容威尔可以毫不犹豫地付出整个世界。

汉尼拔很快便回复了威尔的信息：感激不尽，威尔，我相信这个感恩节会非常令人愉悦的。


	9. Chapter 9

抓捕蘑菇杀手没有耗费太多力气，他们幸运地在感恩节前结案，一名药剂师脑子里充斥了疯狂的、想要像菌类一样连接人类思维的念头，通过改变药方，药昏并绑架了许多糖尿病患者。他们在他工作的一家药方抓获了他，车后备箱里还藏着最后一位受害人，深埋进猪粪和泥土的混合物中，侥幸还活着。威尔被迫再次开了枪，不过那家伙没死，只是有很长一段时间都用不上他的右半边肩膀了。事后威尔没怎么去管文书工作，他决定要毫不留情地将这些都丢给克劳福德处理，不过他保存了现场照片，预备今后课题所用。感恩节前最后一个工作日他匆匆结束课程，在空无一人的讲堂里整理自己的材料，打算回办公室去再看一会儿开膛手的卷宗。明天是感恩节，他已经同意带阿比盖尔去汉尼拔家共进晚餐，考虑到汉尼拔的殷勤程度和阿比盖尔对他的喜爱，他觉得阿比盖尔会想要在汉尼拔家过夜，说不定会在那里过完整个感恩节假期。他不得不反复提醒自己别表现得像个心爱的玩具被抢走了的小孩，这并不意味着阿比盖尔不再爱他了，这没什么难的，又不是说威尔小时候有过什么心爱的玩具，又或者是和其他的孩童有什么值得记忆的互动。他抱起一叠文件准备离开，门口的高跟鞋敲击声让他抬起了头，阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生漫步走进来，黑色长发披在肩头，身上穿着一条完美勾画出她曼妙曲线的红色花裙：“威尔，”她脸上带着一个微笑，“好久不见。”

威尔偏头看着她，“阿拉娜，”他回以微笑，“的确是好久不见了。”

“很抱歉之前没能去看望你，”阿拉娜脸上添了一丝恼怒，“奇尔顿驳回了我所有的探望申请。”

“听起来很像是他会做的事情。”威尔一笑，他还在乔治·华盛顿大学那阵子就听说过阿拉娜，不过当时他们不是特别熟悉，后来她决定要成为精神科医生，去了约翰斯·霍普金斯医学院继续深造，他们就没什么联系了。再次相遇是威尔替克劳福德工作之后，她为联邦局提供咨询服务，偶尔也来客串讲座。威尔很快便认为自己喜欢阿拉娜，她是一位有魅力的女性，倒不是说那对威尔来说意味着什么，她是名贝塔，就如同大多数人一样，他们之间是不会有任何可能性的，他只是感激她总是能够抑制住对自己的好奇心、从未像其他心理医生一样试图剖析威尔的头脑，就算她有那个想法，也从来没有展示出来。

“感恩节有什么计划吗？你和阿比盖尔？”阿拉娜走近了一些，威尔明白她是有备而来的，他叹了口气：“你一定也听说了。”

“确实引起了不小的震动。”阿拉娜笑了，这笑容是善意的，没有揶揄的成分，“我只是非常惊讶，我认识莱克特医生很久了，他是我在约翰斯·霍普金斯医院时的导师，我认识你也足够久，我只是从来没有想过你们之间会有这样的交集。”

威尔不想提他与汉尼拔之间的“交集”，那是一个错误，只不过那是他自己精心选择的错误，他从未想过十年前新奥尔良狂欢节的一个晚上会给自己带来生命中最为美好的东西：阿比盖尔。但这不意味着他与汉尼拔本人之间有什么联系，他很肯定那位“萨基列斯伯爵汉尼拔·莱克特八世”不会考虑选择自己作为伴侣，只要他肯关爱阿比盖尔，持续出现在她的生命中，承担一位阿尔法父亲的角色，威尔就别无所求。哪怕汉尼拔就此不再联系，他也不觉得会是个问题，在此之前他们过得不是也挺好吗？

“我们之间没什么交集，”威尔回答，“那都是很久以前的事情了，如果不是这次的案子，我想我是不会联系他的。”

“我不会对你的生活和选择做出任何评论，”阿拉娜眨了眨眼睛，“不过如果感恩节过后我能见见阿比盖尔就好了，我给她准备了礼物。”

“你会惯坏她的，”威尔笑了，阿拉娜对阿比盖尔一向是很好的，她对威尔也非常友好，因此他不会对她不礼貌，“感恩节后我一定会联系你的，她常提到你。”

“那就感恩节后再见，威尔，”阿拉娜对他挥了挥手，转身离开前又看了威尔一眼，“你适应得还好，对吗？”

“目前来说是的，”威尔叹了口气，阿拉娜的来访一定别有深意，也许是克劳福德派她来的，无论如何她还是维持了一贯的友善、极尽可能在自己的顽固与克劳福德的坚持之间协调，两边都不得罪，这是很不容易办到的，威尔不能不对她表示感激与钦佩，并说出她想要听到的回复，“我保证，阿拉娜，如果出了什么问题，我一定会让你知道。”

“那就好。”阿拉娜终于露出一个满意的微笑，“感恩节快乐，威尔。”

“你也一样。”威尔对她微笑，阿拉娜离开后他等了五分钟才离开讲堂，现在他已经没有心思去管开膛手的案件了，让那些见鬼去吧，他要接阿比盖尔回家，享受最后一晚独占她的喜悦，明天他们得去汉尼拔家，威尔还得做点儿准备工作。他抓了抓脑后的碎发，它们弄得他脖子里一直痒痒的，也许理个发没有坏处，他可不想在感恩节时看起来像个嬉皮士。于是这一天以理发和带着阿比盖尔购物收尾，整个过程花光了他半个月的工资。晚间当威尔筋疲力竭地爬上床时，他意识到他给阿比盖尔和自己买了平时不会买的衣服，还买了一瓶他觉得汉尼拔可能不会彻底鄙视的红酒，他甚至考虑要烤个南瓜派带去，虽然他的厨艺算得上悲惨，但烤派又没什么难度。他已经很久没有过如此居家的想法了，仿佛汉尼拔·莱克特医生的出现唤醒了他体内残留的那一点点儿欧米茄本性。威尔从未真正痛恨过自己的性别，他曾觉得它实在令人不便，但那点儿不便之处是可以轻易通过化学药品矫正的，像其他许多聪明的欧米茄一样，他很早就懂得利用性别优势达成目的，离开南方后环境更为友好，他从来没觉得自己需要抑制什么或者改变什么，他只是从来没有考虑过那些，工作和阿比盖尔足够让他忙碌，坦率地说这十年来他的约会生活可悲到个位数的程度，一只手就能数得过来，亲密关系则几乎为零。他躺在黑暗之中，裹着柔软的绒毯，他不是很确定明天的晚餐会如何发展。

感恩节当天，威尔喂饱了狗，载着阿比盖尔于下午四点整抵达汉尼拔的家门口，阿比盖尔隔着车窗好奇地打量着那栋砖石别墅：“这里是汉尼拔的家吗？”她小心翼翼地下了车，为了感恩节的晚餐她是特意打扮过的，穿着昨天新买的一条紫罗兰色的裙子，搭配雪白的袜子和淡色皮鞋，都是她自己挑选的。威尔坚信这方面自己的品味肯定无法令人信服，很早就让阿比盖尔自行搭配穿戴了。考虑到毕竟是感恩节，这一天威尔也穿了新买的干净合体、没有狗毛的衬衫，特意熨烫过，衬衫是深色的，店员说非常搭配他的肤色。他还刮干净了胡子，并将新剪过的头发梳理整齐，他相信露出额头能让自己看起来没那么孩子气，但刮干净的下巴又在一夕之间让他倒退回二十岁的模样。他拉着阿比盖尔的手，另一只手里抱着昨天买的那瓶红酒，他本考虑将家中摆着的蒙特拉榭带来，但又觉得汉尼拔一定已经看到了他的酒柜，如此未免太过敷衍失礼。他让阿比盖尔敲响了门，汉尼拔立刻应门，他穿着一件挺括的白色亚麻衬衣，袖子优雅地卷起，露出麦色的结实手臂，腰间系着整洁的围裙，下面是深色礼服长裤，看到威尔父女两人，他的脸上露出了一个愉悦的微笑，栗色双眼中闪烁着满意的光彩：“欢迎光临，威尔，阿比盖尔，快请进，晚餐快好了。”

阿比盖尔率先走了进去，好奇地打量着阿尔法父亲的宅邸。门厅宽敞无比，摆放着足够让她分心的艺术品，厨房中传来奇妙的香味，她的目光转来转去，似乎不确定该从何处开始探索。汉尼拔微笑着帮她脱下外套，指了指楼上：“你的房间在楼上，想去看看吗？”他边说边挂好了她的外套，然后又自然而然地接过威尔的挂上。

“我可以吗？”阿比盖尔双眼大张，迫不及待地看着威尔，威尔点了点头：“楼上右手第一间，去吧。”

阿比盖尔几乎是飞奔而去，清脆的笑声很快便填满了房子。汉尼拔回到厨房继续手头的工作，威尔注意到餐桌上已经摆满了装饰：颜色鲜亮的花朵，大多是玫瑰和天堂鸟，五彩的小南瓜，其间穿插着童话主题的小摆件，都是孩童会喜欢的配色。他跟着汉尼拔来到厨房，将手里的红酒递给他，汉尼拔接过来看了一眼：“很不错的年份，威尔，非常感谢。”然后将酒摆到一旁，他已经为晚餐挑选了红酒，但威尔带来的这瓶也还可以，他决定使用威尔的酒，以免威尔觉得不自在。

“那就好，我对这方面不是很精通。”威尔松了一口气，看着琳琅满目的菜蔬，烤箱里有什么东西在吱吱作响，汉尼拔正在削番茄，将细长的番茄皮摆成精致的玫瑰花造型，预备装点主菜：“我没有准备烤火鸡，很抱歉，我明白入乡随俗的重要性，不过由于未能提前规划，要临时买到合适的火鸡不太容易。”

“我也没指望火鸡，”威尔笑了，“我不大过感恩节，格雷厄姆家没有这个传统。”

“我很遗憾，”汉尼拔决定有机会要详细询问威尔的童年，他知道欧米茄出生在密西西比，少年时大部分时间都在南方各州的湖泊和码头间度过，成年后大约在新奥尔良度过了不短的时光。但他很好奇威尔·格雷厄姆的童年，想要知道他年幼时脸颊上是否会长着雀斑、是否总是带着蜜糖与阳光的气味，“你乐意帮忙吗？”他问，觉得威尔站在自己的厨房里显得不是十分自在，威尔耸了耸肩膀，汉尼拔便示意他洗干净手，递给他一只大玻璃碗，“我想你可以帮忙搅拌酱汁，这是沙拉上要用的。”

威尔环顾厨房，各种菜品和原料挤满了料理台，但井然有序，并不凌乱，汉尼拔游刃有余地穿梭其中，总能很快找到自己需要的物品。他把几个装满酱汁的小碗指给威尔看，请他将它们倒在一起搅拌均匀，同时不断地在碗中加入各类新鲜的蔬菜：“我希望你喜欢嫩牡蛎，很多人不太接受生腥气味。”

“我不挑食，”威尔微笑，专注地搅拌着酱汁和沙拉，有事可做让他觉得安定了一些，不再感觉到有几千只蚂蚁在皮肤下爬来爬去，“我可是在路易斯安那长大的，那儿的人什么都吃。”

“很好。”汉尼拔看了一眼烤箱，检查了一下烤鹌鹑的色泽，将烤箱打开重新上了一遍酱汁，再关上继续烘烤。阿比盖尔小心翼翼走进了厨房，威尔想起她五岁那年自己带她去了一次佛罗里达的迪士尼世界，现在她脸上的表情可比当时快乐多了：“我的房间里有一张公主床，”她的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光彩，“还有那种特别漂亮的沙发！”

“你喜欢吗？”汉尼拔问，示意阿比盖尔也过来洗手，她很愉快地遵从指示，洗干净了手：“喜欢极了，非常感谢，汉尼拔。”汉尼拔满意地看到她已经比初次见面时更为有礼，他微笑着告诉她这是自己的荣幸，然后教她如何削白松露好装点到沙拉之间。威尔搅拌着手上的那碗酱料，看着汉尼拔握着阿比盖尔的小手、小心翼翼地帮她将白松露削成适宜入口的薄片，脸上不由得露出了一个笑容。他是很难得有时间和阿比盖尔一起下厨的，客观来说除了天生的外表之外，他不觉得自己有什么十分欧米茄的特质，他对整理归纳毫无头绪，也不喜欢下厨，他喜欢机械活，木工、焊接手艺也都还不错，钓鱼更是行家，他还是个犯罪分析师、侧写师，一张抑制剂处方笺是他身上最为欧米茄的部分，想到这里威尔意识到他仍然没有去补处方，他手头的药可能只够三天，而现在是感恩节假期。他恐慌了几秒钟，随即意识到长期使用荷尔蒙药物他的身体很可能已经机能紊乱，若他现在还能正常进入发情热就算是个奇迹，于是他不去想那些，决定继续完成手头的工作。

餐点准备就绪，五点整汉尼拔带着阿比盖尔一起布置了餐桌，教她该如何合理摆放餐具，她显然相当喜欢汉尼拔为这次晚餐选择的法国瓷器和乳色的亚麻餐垫。汉尼拔没有费心陆续上菜，而是将所有食物都摆好，前菜是搭配三种不同酱汁的纪龙德河嫩牡蛎和伊比利亚火腿冷盘，给阿比盖尔的是孩子喜欢的蒜香牛油面包，卡津风味的煎鳕鱼，此外汉尼拔还给她准备了龙虾汤饺子。主餐是烤鹌鹑填肥鹅肝酱，淋着白豆蔻奶油汁，还有白松露沙拉搭配水牛乳酪。威尔带来的酒已经醒好，曼妙的香味与餐点十分搭配，每一份餐点的分量也都恰到好处，既不像那种高档的法式餐厅一样量少得可怜，也不像传统美式感恩节盛宴那样多量到让人心脏病发。即使不开窍如威尔，也能看出这是非常精心准备的一餐，汉尼拔是真的想要好好招待他与阿比盖尔，在这样的殷勤好客面前威尔不能再有所防备，他享受了每一道餐点，全部都是他闻所未闻的美味，阿比盖尔吃得更加开心。席间他们主要谈论了阿比盖尔的学校，汉尼拔隐约提及几所巴尔的摩的私立学校，威尔甚至没有为此感到冒犯。

甜点是橙味蛋糕加百香果酱，酸甜适中，唱片机悠然作响，是威尔熟悉但叫不上来名字的古典曲目。他没怎么吃那份蛋糕，适才的美食填满了肚子，他现在只觉得温暖困倦，很怀疑自己今晚还能安全地开回狼阱。汉尼拔和阿比盖尔坐在一起，他们已经吃完了甜点，汉尼拔正在教阿比盖尔弹书房里摆着的那家羽管键琴，阿比盖尔兴味盎然地按照汉尼拔的指示拨铉，试着体会这种更为古老的乐器与钢琴之间的不同。威尔看着他们俩津津有味地讨论着乐曲，壁炉里的火焰熊熊燃烧着，他感受到了一种许久不曾有过的温暖安定感，此时此刻，威尔忽然觉得若是他的狗群也在的话，一切就是完美无缺的了。

再好的美梦也是会醒来的，时钟转到八点，威尔意识到他该回家了，他想要站起来，不过有些头晕，阿比盖尔看起来也有点儿困倦。汉尼拔站起来，脱掉了就餐前换上的羊毛西装外套，说实话虽然他衣冠整洁、看起来非常悦目，但威尔不是很明白为什么他在家中晚宴上还要如此费心装扮，他想也许那是汉尼拔教养的一部分，他想象着这位伯爵大人更年幼的时候会不会也是这样衣冠楚楚地坐在餐桌边，一样一样地练习一位贵族应有的礼仪，并惊讶地发现自己对汉尼拔展现出了一丝个人化的兴趣，而这并不是个好兆头。他咬了一下嘴唇，想要开口告辞，汉尼拔轻声示意阿比盖尔去威尔身边休息一会儿，他也在威尔对面坐下：“你还能开车吗？威尔？”

“坦白说，可能不会很安全。”威尔露出一个笑容，他没有喝醉，但却熏熏然地傻笑着，也许是美食与美酒，又或许是从未体验过的被关照、被供养的感觉，他体内的欧米茄放松柔软，几乎想要对阿尔法露出肚皮、让他抚摸自己的颈子了。汉尼拔莞尔：“抱歉，我可能做了太多食物。不过如果你乐意的话，这里一切准备就绪，我相信你和阿比盖尔是能够很舒服地在这里过夜的。”

威尔想不出有什么合适的理由拒绝，留在汉尼拔奢华的宅邸中过夜，或是冒着十一月的冷风开一个多小时的车疲惫不堪地回到狼阱，他的身体本能已经替他做出了选择，况且要是对自己坦白的话，他在来之前就已经预见到这个结果了：“好吧。”他说，“客房在哪里？”

“在阿比盖尔房间隔壁，”汉尼拔回答，“我自行主张准备了洗漱用具，睡衣和替换的衣物，希望你可以接受。”

当然，威尔想，像汉尼拔这样的阿尔法当然会做出这样明目张胆的“供给”行为，向威尔展示他的能力。只不过威尔没有想到他会真的费心为了自己这样做，他手里还傻乎乎地攥着蛋糕碟子，塞了一大块到嘴巴里，含糊地问：“莱克特医生，难道你打算追求我吗？”他不该说得这样直白的，但含蓄有礼并非威尔·格雷厄姆的品德，他的本性其实是可以与父亲老格雷厄姆一样粗暴无礼、如同那种半生不顺的老年阿尔法一般的。汉尼拔一愣，似乎没有想到威尔会这样直截了当地问出口，他格外认真地思考了一下，意识到从与威尔重逢那一刻起，他已经不知不觉地做出了所有典型的、教科书一般的阿尔法的求偶行为。他出钱出力让威尔免于真正的牢狱之灾，他承认阿比盖尔是自己的女儿并给与她应得的头衔，他在自己家中为威尔和阿比盖尔开辟了一处空间，邀请他们来共度感恩节，就像是个真正的家庭。他低头看着威尔，自重逢以来威尔头一次在他面前显得愉悦放松，与记忆中的那个甜蜜的年轻人十分接近。他当然没有错过威尔特意剪了头发、刮了胡子，还换上了质地柔软贴身、剪裁更为合体的衬衣，他今天看上去不像蓝领工人，倒像是一位商业精英。无论是有心还是无意，他在汉尼拔面前展露出了欧米茄的特质与美好的身段，他的脸颊上带着一种诱人的红晕，身上的气味变得安宁饱足，甜蜜香醇，要让汉尼拔来说，非常接近成年欧米茄独有的热潮前期的强烈美味。他偏头看着威尔，决定猎人和猎物的角色还无法交换：“我想我可能不知不觉间确实是在那么做。”他回答，让自己听起来坦诚无辜，“我对此并无太多经验，如果表现得过于浅显粗鲁，我想是可以得到原谅的。”

威尔笑出了声：“莱克特医生，请别那么说，”他揉了揉自己的头发，那些好不容易服帖了一会儿的卷发此时又耀武扬威起来，“你做得太多了，我不是在抱怨，只是我想我提到过了我们之间的显著差距，这一切，”他比划了一下，知道自己现在正在胡说，但他认为汉尼拔是可以跟上自己的思路的，“我没想要反对什么，不过这还是太多了。”

汉尼拔莞尔一笑，“过犹不及恐怕是我的老毛病了。好吧，威尔，现在已经很晚了，为什么不和阿比盖尔去休息，等明天早餐时再继续讨论呢？”他边说边靠近了威尔一些，一只手搭上了威尔的肩膀。隔着衬衫威尔很容易便感觉到了汉尼拔手掌间的热意，阿尔法的碰触是会本能地让欧米茄感到舒适愉悦的，威尔也无法幸免，他抬头看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔对他回以微笑，他本以为微笑这种温暖又温柔的表情不适合汉尼拔那样线条冷硬的脸庞，但他意识到他对汉尼拔的很多判断都是错误的：“晚安，莱克特医生。”他回答，站起身拉着阿比盖尔的手走向楼上。

“晚安，威尔。”汉尼拔独自一人留在书房，望着威尔和阿比盖尔远去的背影，认真地思考需要多久他才能说服威尔搬入自己的卧室、并将“莱克特医生”这个称呼改成“汉尼拔”。他喝完了自己的酒，将所有的餐具浸入水池，耐心地等了一阵，将它们清洗干净，把没有那么名贵的瓷器放入洗碗机消毒处理，这之后他去了二楼，确保威尔和阿比盖尔仍在熟睡。汉尼拔并不感到疲累，尽管他今天起得很早、花了很多时间和精力来准备晚餐，但现在他仍精力充沛。食物的香气已经渐渐淡去，现在他的房子里充满了阿比盖尔的气味，它是纯净甜美的，无暇完满，那其中混合着一丝极淡的威尔的气味，在层层化学制品下显露出来，似乎想要向汉尼拔彰显自己的存在一般：在他的屋檐下有一位成熟、未结合的欧米茄，他能看懂汉尼拔的作品，是个旗鼓相当的对手，而他们之间有一个女儿将他们紧紧联系在一起，比这世界上任何一种绑定都要简单有效。经历了这样一个夜晚之后，尽管汉尼拔绝非情绪化的人，事实上在很久之前那些纯粹人类的情感便已从他胸中消失殆尽，但今晚一切都有了变化，他迫切需要做一些什么，而这种久违的冲动让他心情愉悦，他知道他该怎么办，如此多、如此复杂的情绪萦绕心间，他仍然竭尽所能、调出理性的那一面来掌控局面。他再次确认威尔和阿比盖尔安静无声、短时间内不会醒来，然后他穿上大衣，走出了家门。


	10. Chapter 10

威尔很清楚他在做梦，数年之间他已经无数次返回这个梦境。狂欢节夜晚的法国区人山人海，每一条街道都填满了纵情的游客，追着花车游行四处奔跑。每年的这个时候威尔都很想诅咒自己的选择，他本以为升为警探之后就不用再来执勤，但显然他忽略了警局的人力匮乏和新奥尔良游客们对待狂欢节的热情程度。这个晚上他本有计划，却不得不出来执勤，这令威尔难免心情恶劣，而很显然那些兴致高昂、喝饱了酒水、觉得这位警察先生异常火辣、总是想要把珠子撒到他身上或是毛手毛脚的游客对于威尔的心情没有半点儿好处。他不幸轮到多芬大街，执勤到十二点整，换岗的警官迟到了五分钟，威尔筋疲力竭，甚至懒得抱怨，只向对方点了点头，考虑到法国区水泄不通的交通情况，威尔将车停在了五条街区外的一个停车场，他套上一件夹克，双手插进口袋里，在人潮中吃力地穿梭着，慢慢走向停车场，他觉得很累，不很确定自己还有力气开上四十几分钟的车返回斯莱德尔的公寓。就在此时他听到有人洋洋得意地大喊“格雷厄姆！嘿，美人儿，来喝一杯吗？”

威尔僵硬了，这个声音在狂欢的人群中显得如此格格不入，完全没有醉意，有的只是恶意，毫不掩饰，充满挑衅。他的手指颤抖起来，扭头看向对方，泰迪·劳伦斯站在那儿，身着一件紫色的长袖套衫，胸口印着鲜黄色的百合花装饰，是那种新奥尔良最常见的、狂欢节时尤其耀眼的衣服。他胸口挂着一大堆彩色珠链，一只手里举着某种烈酒，对威尔露出一个挑衅的笑容：“怎么，格雷厄姆，不认得我了吗？”

威尔感觉到衣袋中的手指僵硬起来，他竭力压制呼吸，不得不反复提醒自己，这里的目击证人太多了，上一次他失控一拳揍上劳伦斯已经惹出很大麻烦，他不能再让自己陷入那种不利的境地。他扭头便走，看都不看对方一眼，今晚不行，他的手忍不住摸上了腰间的配枪，将劳伦斯甩到脑后，咬着牙走向停车场。威尔觉得自己无法呼吸，直到上了车他才长出一口气，他觉得恶心，双眼发花，在车中四下翻找、希望还有剩下几片阿司匹林。猝不及防见到泰迪·劳伦斯让他想要呕吐，他无法忘记自己为什么揍了他，当着自己的搭档和另外几名警员的面——那家伙拒捕时把威尔按在墙上，身上阿尔法的臭气熏人欲呕，他紧贴着威尔的耳朵说：“格雷厄姆警探，你是找不到证据的，不消三天我就能保释出来。到时候我很乐意和你聊聊，毕竟你是如此努力想要引起我的关注，真可惜，对于我的口味来说你太老了，但我觉得我们不是不能为此努力一下的。”

威尔一拳揍上了他的鼻子，人们总是因他的性别而对他另眼相看，其实威尔在这方面比普通贝塔男性更为强壮。他的父亲老格雷厄姆没有养出一个懦弱无能，无力自保的儿子，他在警校训练时体能和搏击方面的成绩一向是名列前茅的。他打断了劳伦斯的鼻子，自己的手指关节也骨裂了，此外还受到了内部警告，但因为现场警员一致认定时劳伦斯袭警在先，他至少避免了诉讼和进一步的行政处罚。就算是那样威尔认为也是值得的，泰迪·劳伦斯猥亵、强暴了至少五名欧米茄，其中有三个人还不满十四岁。打断劳伦斯鼻子时，威尔的脑海中嗡嗡作响，他听到了孩童的哭泣声，当他看着劳伦斯满脸鲜血、声音含糊地咒骂时，他忽然便看穿了这个卑劣下流的阿尔法的内心。

_我喜欢孩童，因为他们无力反抗，我可以对他们做我想做的任何事，我不会悔改，我会一直这么做下去，因为我能够，因为我有足够的金钱摆脱任何麻烦。我喜欢摧毁他们，我不会停止，而且我会干掉这个阻挠我的警察，他只是个低劣的欧米茄，他什么都不是。_

那一天，威尔很肯定如果不是自己的搭档拦住他，他可能会活活将劳伦斯扼死，而且他很可能不会为此愧疚。那想法震撼了他，他从没有意识到自己有这样一面，他研究犯罪现场，跟踪线索，抓捕罪犯，他向来做得很好，因为他总是能够理解那些罪犯们的想法，可他也总是循规蹈矩、遵守流程和规章制度，他从未想过要亲手惩戒犯人，甚至从未有过过度执法的情况。可泰迪·劳伦斯让他作呕，让他觉得这世界没有泰迪·劳伦斯这样的人渣会更为美好，让他觉得如果他杀死了泰迪·劳伦斯，他可能只会感觉到正义而非愧疚。威尔呆呆地坐在车里，他幸运地在手套匣里找到了一个药瓶，里面还有两片阿司匹林，他干咽下药片，疲惫不堪地等着药效发作，希望回到斯莱德尔的公寓后还能睡上一会儿。他发动了汽车，缓慢驶离停车场，幸运地没有卷入车流和人海，安静地驶离城中心。他的脑袋疼得厉害，完全没有注意到有一辆车跟在他身后上了十号州际高速。当他意识到那辆车一直在尾随时，威尔看了一眼车牌，并立刻知道跟着他的人是劳伦斯——他对劳伦斯的档案耳熟能详，自然记得对方的车牌号码。他考虑以酒驾罪名逮捕他，但今天是狂欢节，各处辖区恐怕都人满为患，他没法将这家伙收监，最多只能开一张罚单了事。威尔忽然恼怒起来，他不确定劳伦斯跟着自己是想要干什么，这行为愚蠢无比，难道他真的打算袭警吗？威尔思考了片刻，在下九卫一带下了高速继续向东，劳伦斯仍然跟着他。

威尔的双手紧紧握着方向盘，现在他感受到了危险。劳伦斯跟踪他是有目的的，他想起了他逮捕劳伦斯那一天对方说的话，报复，他想要向威尔报复，并且认为威尔现在落了单、他能够料理威尔。这种阿尔法的傲慢和犯罪分子的狡诈令威尔愤怒，他对下九卫一带相当熟悉，在小巷之中穿梭了不到十分钟便拐上了人迹罕至的码头区。这一代都是荒废的工厂和船坞，除了无家可归的流浪汉和非法交易的犯罪分子之外不会有人光顾，威尔在这里巡逻了两年，对每一块区域都了如指掌。他发现劳伦斯仍跟着他，便将车停在一处桥墩下，他熄了火，走下车，腰间仍佩着枪。

劳伦斯的车在不远处停下，阿尔法似乎又喝了不少酒，醉醺醺地下了车，狼般的双眼在淡淡的月色下发出贪婪的光芒：“格雷厄姆，你可真会玩捉迷藏，是吗？你们这种欧米茄就像这样，对不对？”他走向了威尔，他并不惧怕，他是个阿尔法，身高超过六尺，威尔·格雷厄姆不过是一个欧米茄，就算他曾打断他的鼻梁骨，那也不过是小猫的玩意，他是可以轻易制服他的。威尔·格雷厄姆对于他的口味来说确实太老了，他不知道这位警探多大年纪，大概不会超过二十五岁，但要让劳伦斯来说，格雷厄姆的相貌其实比他操过的那些欧米茄婊子都要出色，他会原谅格雷厄姆的年纪的，等他把这装腔作势的警察钉到身下、用结将他牢牢锁住时，他会很乐意听格雷厄姆出口哀求的。劳伦斯记得这位警官的好相貌，觉得他的嘴唇长得不错，看起来很会吸屌，劳伦斯漫不经心地走向格雷厄姆，他觉得自己的下身已经很硬了，这场追逐让他得到了充分的刺激，而现在他迫切需要发泄一番。他向着那看起来吓到浑身僵硬、脸色惨白的小警察伸出了手，他想起了第一次得到一名欧米茄的场景，再没什么比那更美妙的了，劳伦斯快乐地想，那是最美好的一次体验，是极致的快乐，那个小婊子什么都不懂，可他哭起来又是多么地美味动人，成结时他流了好多血，劳伦斯就用那血在那欧米茄小小的身体上写下自己的名字，他真该把他留住的，可那时他自己也还年轻，因为过度兴奋、弄死了那小贱人，不过没关系，有的是可以用来替换的，眼前的格雷厄姆警官似乎就有一双很适合哭泣的蓝色眼睛。

劳伦斯贪婪地舔了舔嘴唇，走进了格雷厄姆警官的私人空间。

威尔惊醒了，他浑身僵硬，大汗淋漓，他发现自己睡在一间陌生的卧室里，紧张地揪紧了床单不放、摸索着武器，很快他便想起这是汉尼拔·莱克特医生的客卧，这是感恩节的第二天清早，阿比盖尔就睡在他的隔壁。威尔躺了足有十分钟才有力气翻身，他庆幸自己没有换上汉尼拔摆在床头柜上的睡衣，那玩意看起来是真丝的，自己夜来盗汗很可能会彻底毁了它。床单是重磅埃及棉的，多半也得立刻清洗，威尔歉意地看着床单上自己留下的汗水痕迹，他很奇怪自己竟然还没有脱水。他快速洗了个澡，冲掉皮肤上粘着的汗水和多余的盐分，热水让他觉得舒服了一些，他不去想梦境中的一切，擦干头发和身体，在换上汉尼拔提供的衣物和穿昨天的衣服上犹豫了片刻，到底还是穿上了自己的衬衫。他走下楼，空气中弥漫着肉桂和豆蔻的香气，他循着香气进了厨房，汉尼拔和阿比盖尔在搅拌着什么，旁边一架看起来很复杂的虹吸式咖啡机正在运作。

“早，爸爸，”阿比盖尔对威尔微笑，她的小脸上挂着一块糖霜，“我们在做煎饼，是南瓜口味的。”

“早安，威尔，”汉尼拔伸手抹去阿比盖尔脸上的糖霜，两人对视，对彼此露出一个心照不宣的微笑，他转头对威尔说，“咖啡？”

“是的，非常感谢。”威尔在餐台边坐下，阿比盖尔穿着一条淡绿色的裙子，显然不是昨天威尔买的那一件，她穿这条裙子很漂亮，“阿比盖尔女爵”，威尔想起汉尼拔的话，忍不住笑了起来，暂时忘记了久不来打扰他的噩梦。汉尼拔给他倒了一杯咖啡，将糖罐和奶油递给威尔，威尔捧着咖啡杯，纵容自己加了一大勺的糖和半杯奶油，这是感恩节，他可以奢侈一下。汉尼拔教阿比盖尔如何在黄油融化后立刻加入搅拌好的煎饼面糊，又该在何时翻面、好烙出金黄松软、完美无缺的煎饼。威尔又陷入无事可做的境地，只好喝着香醇的咖啡，看着父女俩人合作制作出一大叠煎饼。汉尼拔在阿比盖尔的煎饼中淋入一些枫糖浆，他给威尔的是炒蛋，其中混杂着香肠和小番茄，汉尼拔自己的早餐也是一样的：“很遗憾，我想我们都过了可以肆无忌惮地享用碳水化合物的年纪了。”他说，也给自己倒了咖啡。

威尔一笑，现在还不到八点，他很想快点儿回家，他得照顾狗，不过阿比盖尔看起来没有要离开的意思，她正愉快地切割着煎饼。威尔的思绪慢慢从噩梦中抽回，他现在已经很少梦到那个晚上了，他把这归咎于在汉尼拔家中过夜，陌生的环境、太过近距离接触一名阿尔法，这都会让他那个本来就不同寻常的大脑疯狂运转，将自己陷入更为复杂艰难的境地之中。他机械地吃着早餐，随即意识到汉尼拔准备的早餐就如同任何一餐一样不同凡响：番茄的酸甜滋味与香肠的咸味完美融合，炒蛋松软顺滑如同炼乳一般，种种滋味在他口腔中混合交融，形成一首完美的乐章：“很好吃。”他由衷地说，被食物，阿比盖尔，以及汉尼拔的气味包裹，他终于放松了下来。

“猪肉和牛肉的杂碎制成的肉肠，”汉尼拔微微一笑，“我自己做的。”

“你真的很喜欢做饭，是吗？”威尔轻声说，汉尼拔点了点头：“我小时候就对厨房很感兴趣，从前只是满足自己的三餐需要，真正开始试着投入时间和精力是转行成为心理医生后。”

威尔忽然发现自己再次对汉尼拔感兴趣，私人层面，他灌下一大口咖啡，口袋里的手机嗡嗡作响，他不情愿地把手机拿出来，对汉尼拔歉意地点点头，是克劳福德打来的。

“感恩节快乐啊，杰克。”威尔丝毫没有掩饰声音里的讽刺和不满，克劳福德听起来异常疲惫：“威尔，你在狼阱吗？”

“不，我在巴尔的摩，”威尔收敛了一些坏脾气，虽然他对杰克·克劳福德十二万分不满，但他知道这不是克劳福德的错，若有可能，克劳福德比任何人都更不想看看到死亡，“怎么了？”

“开膛手，”克劳福德回答，“你在哪里？我可以派一辆车去接你。”

“我可以自己去，给我地址。”出于某种不知名的原因，威尔不想让任何人知道他在汉尼拔这里留宿，他挂断了电话，歉意对汉尼拔说：“你能和阿比盖尔待一会儿吗？有一桩案子。”

“没问题，午饭前你会回来吗？”汉尼拔装作毫不在意地问，心知肚明午饭前威尔是回不来的。

威尔疲惫地摇了摇头：“天晓得。”热食和咖啡带来的好心情无影无踪，他没有再想起昨晚的噩梦，他知道有一场全新的噩梦在等着他。他离开钱德勒广场时是七点半整，按照克劳福德的地址前往犯罪现场，不过按照他对切萨皮克开膛手的了解，所谓的犯罪现场大约不过是他展览的现场罢了，他们对于切萨皮克开膛手究竟在何处犯案一无所知。这一次的场所是切萨皮克海湾的一家公园，威尔踩上草坪正中央时，现场满是警察和技术人员，不幸中的万幸，现在是感恩节后的清早，记者并不多。威尔戴上眼镜，穿过人群，正要弯腰钻进黄线内时，看到了弗莱迪·劳兹挤在人群之中，鲜艳的红发在这个阴沉的清早显得分外耀眼。他扫了她一眼，面无表情地跨入现场，人群在他眼前分开，然后他就看到了开膛手的杰作。

是的，毫无疑问这是开膛手的作品，尸体被固定在一根路灯杆上，是一位女性，丰润雪白，浑身赤裸，长发垂到身下，一只手捧在胸前，另一只手挡在下身，胸口洞开，心脏位置填满了雪白的圣母百合。她的眼睛张着，绿色的眼珠和亚麻色的长发相映成辉，脸色柔和，腮部红润，似乎压根不知道自己已经死去，她身上没有死亡的气息，取而代之的是洁净温暖的气味。

她生前是一位美丽的女性。

威尔觉得尸体摆放的姿势有些眼熟，他注意到了路灯杆下的马赛克是独特的贝壳纹样，尸体背后正对着海湾，他退后了几步，怔怔地望着死去的女人，克劳福德凑上来：“没有任何可以用来鉴定身份的线索，他给她带了假发，或者是接了头发，死者的头发没有这么长。”他看了威尔一眼，了解威尔独特的思考方式和所需要的环境，他拍了拍手，身边的现场调查人员和探员便自发清场，克劳福德只是咕哝了几句：“快点吧，威尔，得在记者赶来前把尸体搬走。”

威尔走到距离尸体非常近的地方，他闭上了眼睛，让自己融入开膛手的思维模式之中，死因不确定，死者颈部雪白无瑕，应该不是扼死的。他看到开膛手，面目模糊、周身漆黑的一个影子，小心翼翼将这具尸体带来海湾，摆放到灯杆之上。他选择这个位置、这根灯杆都是有原因的，这个现场比起之前的现场来说多了一些威尔不太乐意相信的东西，他几乎要认为是自己的脑子发了烧、开始自行想象开膛手的动机了。眼前的画面缺少了蔑视与嘲讽，多了一丝人类的情感，它不够明晰，也不够热烈，但这是开膛手第一次在“作品”中展现出私人化的情绪。威尔猛然张开眼，深吸了一口冰冷的空气，尸体胸口堆满的百合花散发出阵阵幽香，他向后退了几步，对克劳福德说：“这是‘维纳斯的诞生’。”

“‘维纳斯的诞生？’”克劳福德想了想，靠近了威尔，“你是说那副画？”

“这就是开膛手想要表现的东西，维纳斯的诞生，他选择了这根对着海湾的灯杆，尸体脚下是贝壳纹样的马赛克，她的姿势和画里的维纳斯一样，他特意加长了她的头发……唯一不同的是那些该死的花，”威尔苦笑，“要我猜，她的心脏已经被切除了。”

“开膛手开始上艺术鉴赏课了？”克劳福德恼怒地问，威尔摇了摇头，他看着含笑的“维纳斯”，她的表情是如此温柔甜美，这就是开膛手所感受到的东西吗？爱与美的诞生？他看着那滴着露水的圣母百合，纯洁而热烈的爱，这是开膛手所能感受到的东西吗？迄今为止切萨皮克开膛手有九名已知的受害人，他从不把它们当成同等的人类看待，他们对于他而言是待屠宰的猪猡。种族，性别，品性，都不是他挑选受害人的先决条件，他并不审判，他仅仅将他们升华。他在凯西·博耶还活着的时候移除了她的肺；他把梅丽莎·舒尔挂上霍布斯猎物的鹿角，移除了她的肝脏与肾脏；他杀了一个牧师，用他的舌头做成书签；他砍掉一名受害人的双手，将它们摆回餐桌之上。

他不意外开膛手选择了维纳斯，然而维纳斯并非纯洁无瑕的女神，她如同诸神一样暴力恣睢，诞生自血腥、享受信徒的杀戮。威尔忽然感觉到疲乏无力，他看懂了开膛手的作品，但是他不想去看它——它很美丽，夺人心魄，完美无瑕地复制了波提切利的美，可威尔无法想象是什么样的疯狂，又或者，是什么样的人，能让切萨皮克开膛手感受到爱情与新生？

威尔的嘴角扭曲，双手缩进衣袋，在克劳福德审视的目光中低下头：“切萨皮克开膛手是坠入爱河了。”


	11. Chapter 11

威尔随现场人员返回联邦局法医中心，他不得不给汉尼拔打电话，请他照顾阿比盖尔，他很可能到明早都无法脱身。汉尼拔用一贯沉稳的声音安抚威尔，告诉他自己会带阿比盖尔去美术馆逛逛，她会很享受在巴尔的摩的时光，威尔大可专心工作、不必担心。这倒是过去不曾有过的奢侈，尽管威尔用尽全力爱着阿比盖尔，但他不得不承认长久以来他一直在竭尽所能在工作和生活方面两头兼顾，他早已经筋疲力竭了。和阿比盖尔聊了几句之后他又打给了邻居，请他们照顾自己的狗，并提醒自己回家路上要给邻居买点甜点，还有他的抑制剂，他不能再忘记那个了。他跑到克劳福德的办公室里给自己倒了一杯很浓的咖啡，再次回到位于地下室的解剖中心。布莱恩·泽勒，吉米·普莱斯还有贝弗莉·卡茨都在，他们都是克劳福德特别抽调来的专员，在处理这类案件方面据说经验丰富。当初就是贝弗莉·卡茨发现了霍布斯一案的关键物证：一片金属，这件至关重要的物证将威尔引向了霍布斯。

威尔很习惯躲在角落里观察其他人工作，他不用负责任何物理证据，虽然了解解剖和法医取证流程，但他并不需要实际上手，他只是安静地待在一角，用自己高速运转的头脑一刻不停地收集、整理信息。很多时候人们都觉得他凭空联想就能解决案件，其实他们都忽略了威尔在每一桩案件中投入的时间。他花费大量的精力，用他那无以伦比的想象力将物证连接，在头脑中补足空白之处，画出一张又一张血腥可怖的犯罪图绘，没有什么是凭空出现的，而与那些阴暗的头脑连接则变得越来越容易。威尔喝着咖啡，它已经冷了，泛着一种苦涩的余味，同今早汉尼拔精心准备的香醇现磨咖啡不能相提并论，且它让威尔头疼不止。但聊胜于无，威尔得保持清醒。他谨慎地看着吉米和布莱恩移除尸体胸口填充的百合花，他们指望能把这花送到史密森尼博物馆去，请那儿的科学家仔细验证，但威尔不认为他们能找到任何证据：开膛手太过聪明谨慎，若他留下任何证据，不会是疏忽，只会是刻意为之的线索。威尔深知像开膛手那样聪明的杀手，是会非常享受操纵克劳福德以及整个联邦调查局专案组这样的游戏的。

正如威尔所料，尸体的胸膛被剖开，开膛手用外科手术用的骨锯移除了肋骨，从伤口的血流情况来看，整个过程被害人都活着，未必清醒，但是是活着的。心脏被摘除，同样是手术手法，每一根血管、筋脉都被精心切断，布莱恩声称开膛手很能有心脏移植的经验，威尔灌下一大口咖啡：“又或者他解剖过无数具尸体，熟能生巧。”他冷淡地说，声音中的冰冷与粗鲁连自己都为之惊讶。布莱恩抬头看了他一眼，又低头去摆弄尸体胸口的切口，指望能通过骨头上的磨损痕迹识别出开膛手所用的骨锯型号。威尔没指望这些传统的法医鉴定手段能帮助他们拉近与开膛手之间的距离，但布莱恩总得试试看。吉米正尝试从尸体表层取样，威尔敢打赌除了花粉他什么都不会找到，贝弗莉忙着鉴别尸体的身份，但考虑到开膛手选择受害人时的随机原则，追查死者生前的人际关系多半也是一条死胡同。

迄今为止威尔的观察令他沮丧，这是他第一次近距离接触开膛手的案子，面对梅丽莎·舒尔时他的脑子正拜脑炎所赐、烧成一锅废水，没能留下太多有用的东西。但面对眼前的“维纳斯”，威尔仍然不觉得足够清醒，似乎有一层朦胧的雾气挡在他眼前，他看到了太多，又远远不够，他无法梳理这种古怪的感觉，他迫切需要找人谈谈，又不想对任何人开口讲述他对开膛手的理解。他看着他们反复拍照、取样、将“维纳斯”切开又缝合，翻检她身体内部每一重器官。死因是失血过多，开膛手在某处将她的血液放尽，并在这个过程中切除心脏、植入圣母百合。失血解释了她过于苍白的皮肤，贝弗莉在失踪人口档案中一无所获，也许还没有人发现“维纳斯”的失踪，现在他们一筹莫展，只能等待，而贝弗莉怀着碰运气的心理开始检查开膛手用来装饰她的假发。

威尔赶回汉尼拔在巴尔的摩的家时天已经全黑了，他不抱希望地按了门铃，打算看看阿比盖尔就回狼阱去。汉尼拔很快便来开门，令人惊讶地在晚上八点后仍穿着整齐的套装，是一身暖色的西装，搭配雪白的亚麻衬衫和浅色的领带。他看了一眼威尔的脸色，便了然地将他迎入，“你还好吗？”

“漫长的一天。”威尔低声说，“阿比盖尔睡了吗？”

“是的，”汉尼拔微笑，“我可能把她累坏了，我们今天去了两家博物馆，此外还造访了我的裁缝。”

威尔没有问为何汉尼拔会带阿比盖尔去见裁缝，又是很明显的阿尔法展示行为，他想要装点阿比盖尔，源于对自身血统的炫耀，不过威尔更愿意相信汉尼拔仅是想为阿比盖尔提供最好的东西。威尔在门廊脱下外套，汉尼拔自然而然地伸手接过，凭借着自己敏锐的嗅觉从威尔的外套上分辨出极其微弱的百合花香味，看来威尔已经充分见证过自己的作品，他只是需要时间去真正了解他所看到的：“去看看阿比盖尔吧。”汉尼拔轻声建议。威尔顺从地上了楼，十几分钟后他再次走下来，显然见过阿比盖尔安稳的睡颜后脸色略好了一些。汉尼拔在厨房里忙碌着，威尔本想立刻离开，但他愧疚地发现汉尼拔已经摆好了两个餐盘：“我希望你不介意吃剩菜。”汉尼拔一边说一边将餐盘端到餐桌上，由于晚餐时间已过，此时餐桌上除了花卉之外并没有其它在威尔看来十分浮夸的装饰。那大团的花朵看起来像是某种蓟花，餐盘里装着几枚肥硕多汁的大扇贝，另一盘中则是某种烧烤过的鸟类，并不是昨晚的鹌鹑。汉尼拔又端来一碗看起来清淡的汤，食物摆放妥当之后他殷勤地替威尔拉开椅子，威尔不好意思地坐下：“你不用这么费事的。”

“我不能让你饿着肚子回家或者在这里过夜，再说只是加热一点儿剩菜罢了，阿比盖尔很喜欢苏格兰扇贝。”他微笑着替威尔倒了一杯水，没有酒精，“搭配烤红腿鹧鸪，用杜松子调味的，苏格兰传统做法，阿比盖尔帮忙制作了酱汁。”

“很不寻常的一餐。”威尔这才意识到今天早餐后除了联邦调查局楼下快餐车提供的油腻三明治之外他没有吃过任何东西，他向来很习惯忽视自己身体的需求，即使饥肠辘辘也很难意识到。他切下一小块鹧鸪肉，肉汁鲜嫩，即使是加热的剩菜也滋味无穷，他又吃下一块扇贝，仅用黄油和蒜泥调味、完全烘托出了扇贝本身的绝妙滋味，他觉得自己已经爱上了汉尼拔的烹饪：“苏格兰是你晚餐的灵感吗？”他问。

汉尼拔显然已经用过了晚餐，他给自己倒了一杯酒，不想让威尔觉得自己正在观察他用餐，于是他慢条斯理地品味着杯中的酒：“解释起来可能有点儿让人窘迫，不过我准备这一餐时一直在想你。”他说得非常理所当然，没有调情的意味，所以威尔也并没觉得太尴尬：“喔。”他吃下又一口鹧鸪，等着汉尼拔继续解释他自己那同样不同寻常的思维方式——威尔很肯定按照汉尼拔的标准，餐桌上的扇贝和鹧鸪都是真正从苏格兰进口的，他难以想象汉尼拔是如何心血来潮制作出这样的一餐，不过他似乎就是有那种能实现所有的“心血来潮”的能力。

“我对于历史方面一直有相当的兴趣，尤其喜欢研究家族历史，算是个特别的爱好。”汉尼拔沉声说，“今天我在想，‘威廉·格雷厄姆’，在苏格兰是一个非常常见的名字，有很多位勋爵都曾以此命名。最为古老的是一位十二世纪的骑士，威廉·格雷厄姆，盎格鲁·诺曼人，是苏格兰有史可考的第一位格雷厄姆，从苏格兰国王大卫一世那里获得了阿博康和达尔基斯，都是风景颇为优美的小镇。最为显赫的大约是第一任蒙特罗斯公爵威廉·格雷厄姆，此外还有数位蒙蒂斯伯爵都以威廉·格雷厄姆为名，到了近现代，有名的威廉·格雷厄姆更是数不胜数，让我情不自禁联想你与他们的联系。”汉尼拔侃侃讨论着一个姓名的历史背景，这是一种相当隐晦的调情，意即我一整天都想着你呢，但汉尼拔想威尔是不会意识到自己的暗示的，这欧米茄聪慧绝伦，在某些方面又完全迟钝透顶。

“喔，恐怕得让你失望了，莱克特医生，”威尔果然不解风情，干巴巴地回答，“我爸爸叫我比利，我出生在密西西比，格雷厄姆这个姓氏也许来自苏格兰，但我不觉得我们家能和你所提到的那些扯上关系。”

汉尼拔轻笑：“确认是如此，不过是我的一点儿不切实际的联想，如果让你觉得冒犯，我向你道歉。”

“我不是那个意思，”威尔轻轻叹了口气，他出身平平又不是汉尼拔的错，汉尼拔没有刺探什么，他仅仅是出于好奇做出了一些联想，无论如何他花了一整天时间照顾阿比盖尔，为威尔提供了又一餐美食，威尔可以展现出一些基本的教养的，“忽略我们之间的不同，没有理由我们不能和睦相处。”

“说不定还会变得友好呢。”汉尼拔颇为乐观地建议，威尔笑了，他仍然管不住自己的舌头，他享受着汉尼拔的殷勤好客，嘴上却说，“我没觉得你多么有趣。”

“你会的。”汉尼拔沉稳地说，“吃完你的食物。”

那之后汉尼拔就去了书房，威尔独自一人快速吃完了晚餐，将餐具浸到水池里，他本想去书房找到汉尼拔辞行、连夜返回狼阱去，但邻居已经帮他喂过狗了，他没有必须回去的理由，汉尼拔的家舒适温暖，阿比盖尔在楼上安稳地睡着，威尔琢磨自己是否能够利用汉尼拔的友善、在这里度过另一个夜晚。他不是很想开一个多小时的夜车回狼阱去，明天早上他还得去局里，杰克·克劳福德指望着他呢。于是威尔没有拿自己的外套，而是走进了汉尼拔的书房，汉尼拔坐在壁炉前，沙发边的茶几上摆着两倍威士忌，他似乎已经笃定威尔不会回狼阱了，听到威尔走进房间里他没有抬头，专注地看着手里一本红色硬皮的旧书：“请坐，威尔。”

威士忌加了冰，闻起来很醇香，上好的苏格兰威士忌，生下阿比盖尔后威尔也不常喝酒，身为单身父亲他没有醉醺醺的资格，无论他多怀念它们给他带来的安宁。他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，接过了酒杯，他想汉尼拔不会介意自己今晚也住在这里的，但明天一早他一定得回家。他坐下来，皮椅宽敞舒适，柔软的坐垫满足了他喜好这类织品的天性，他情不自禁地把一个抱垫裹进怀里，抚摸真丝的表面，汉尼拔注意到了这个小动作，但他非常有礼貌地没有做出任何表示。威尔意识到自己的失常，尴尬地将坐垫放下，瘫进椅子中，舒适地咽下一大口威士忌，它一路灼烧进填满美食的肠胃中，此时此刻，火光融融之下，再没比这更为美妙的感觉了。

威尔已经看了整整一天开膛手的卷宗，一切都埋在他头脑之中，让他觉得每一次呼吸，每一次张开双眼，每一次思考，它都在那儿，黝黑的一道阴影，由无数来自地狱的蠕虫汇聚而成，周身散发着陈腐的臭味。他知道开膛手的疯狂正一丝一丝地潜入自己的脑海，而他必须要抑制住它，直觉告诉他这比霍布斯，比他曾经看到、剖析、理解过的任何一个杀人犯都要疯狂复杂。开膛手是来自地狱的路西法，是恶魔本人，一旦窥见他的真面目就再没有回头的余地了，加入他，或者被他升华。威尔很好奇“维纳斯”的献礼对象会作何感想，那个人，那个开膛手爱上的人，无论是阿尔法还是欧米茄，会分享开膛手的疯狂吗？这会不会是某种二联性精神病？但威尔不觉得他能用如此直白简单的症状定义开膛手的行为，他又喝下一口威士忌，希望今晚能睡个好觉，他厌倦了噩梦，无论是它是来自过去还是现在。

“我可以问一下你此刻的想法吗？威尔？”汉尼拔轻声说，放下了手里的书本，威尔面前挤出一个笑容：“我此刻的想法毫无品味可言。”

汉尼拔莞尔：“切勿高估一位精神医师的品味。”

“我在想开膛手，”威尔叹了口气，“你对他的案例熟悉吗？莱克特医生？”

数年之前开膛手的案件在马里兰，巴尔的摩和华盛顿特区引起了相当程度的轰动，威尔认为作为心理学和精神病学界的佼佼者，汉尼拔·莱克特医生不会对此全然无知。汉尼拔只是点了点头，示意自己对此确实有所了解，威尔思考着哪些信息属于克劳福德不想对外透露的机密，然后决定自己不在乎，反正汉尼拔看起来又不像是那种言辞不谨的人：“我认为他再度杀人了，梅丽莎·舒尔，凯西·博耶，还有今天这个身份未定的受害者，又是一组三人，至少他还没有完全打破这个模式。”

“为什么你认定这些都是开膛手所为呢？”汉尼拔微微一笑，“从有限的新闻报道来看，手法似乎与过去略有不同。”

“本质上都是一样的，”威尔的视线盯着壁炉中的火光，“且很有可能此前的分析压根就不够准确，他留给我们的线索实在太少了。”

“你是怎么看待开膛手的？你认为他是个纯粹的反社会精神变态者吗？”汉尼拔无法克制自己问出这个问题，他了解威尔的想象力，并认为他同时拥有无以伦比的共情能力，这意味着他对事物的理解程度别出心裁、独树一帜，且远远胜过普通人。这种能力毫无疑问是一把双刃剑，但威尔大约还没有意识到它能给自己带来多大的伤害，就目前来看，他似乎认为无论自己在深渊中沉沦多深、都是有能力摆脱黑暗的吸引并重返光明的，而汉尼拔要做的就是打碎他那不足道的信念。

“奇尔顿似乎是如此定义的，”威尔露出不屑一顾的表情，“我觉得这是一种偷懒的称谓，他们想不出还有什么名称可以用来准确地定义他。确实，他杀起人来并无愧疚，显然也不会悔改，但我们不知道他的过去、他的童年、他的动机，以及他疯狂的原因。我觉得他杀人是因为他喜欢，那会取悦到他，他并不是我们通常理解的疯狂，他做这些事情只是因为他觉得有趣，而且我认为他在日常生活中是可以表现得非常正常的。”*

“甚至很可能在某个或多个领域异常成功。”汉尼拔用欣赏的目光看着威尔，在巴尔的摩精神病院中首次听到威尔分析案件时的那种激动又回来了，他不得不小心地掩饰胸口激荡的愉悦，现在显露真相为时过早，事关威尔，他是需要时间来妥善规划、步步为营、精心引诱的。

“我想也是的，”威尔毫不意外汉尼拔如此洞悉开膛手的性格，这些年来他有意无意间关注着汉尼拔的一切，知道他在心理分析领域卓有成效，即使奇尔顿这样的角色都以结识汉尼拔为荣，而这份成就与他的家世无关，全是汉尼拔凭借自身的能力铸就的，“然而这就让他变得更加难以琢磨了，我们很可能和开膛手并肩行走，或是一起用餐而全无所知。我认为他甚至可能是风度翩翩、非常讨人喜欢的，他不会有任何犯罪记录，从社会的角度来看他完美无缺，而这个完美无缺的人终于陷入了常人都有的麻烦。”

“喔？”汉尼拔很想知道威尔对他昨夜的礼物作何感想，他认为威尔是能够理解那份礼物的用意的，在被升华为维纳斯之前，艾米丽·杜蒙德是一位从事香水推销的高档百货店员，粗鲁无理地用劣质香水样本毁了汉尼拔的西装外套且拒绝致歉，明天他会与威尔分享她的心脏，此刻它正在冷柜中腌制，仅用盐，胡椒和意大利黑醋调味，定然美味绝伦。

“莱克特医生，就你的专业角度来看，一个像切萨皮克开膛手一样的存在，也有能力爱上其他人吗？”威尔不太确定地问，“维纳斯”的含义是爱，除此之外他没有任何其他解释，去掉所有不合理的理论之后，这是唯一一个站得住脚的结论。

“我认为任何人都有能力去爱，关键在于我们对‘爱’的定义。是血清素、催产素、多巴胺造成的化学失衡吗？是简单的三角论吗？是单纯的关怀与渴望吗？是冷静高尚、不涉及肉欲的彼此理解吗？我认为即使是开膛手这样的存在也是完全有能力自行定义‘爱’的，正因如此，他是可以感受到并分享他的‘爱’的。”汉尼拔望着威尔，舔了一下嘴唇，火光下那双令人印象深刻的栗色双眼显得深沉幽静，“只要他遇到一位合适的对象，他是会乐于体验那种感情的，他会日日为他的爱人感到饥渴煎熬、每次见到他便会得到满足与滋养，只要他的爱人也渴求他。”

威尔深深吸了一口气，汉尼拔的声音中隐藏着一种激烈的情感，让威尔不太确定汉尼拔是在假设开膛手的内心，还是融入了他本人的某种感情。威尔也不确定汉尼拔所谈论的与自己有关，诚然他们十年前分享了一个激情四射的夜晚，他们有一个女儿，汉尼拔想要与他共同抚养阿比盖尔，他一直在做出阿尔法求偶般的举动。威尔抬眼看汉尼拔，汉尼拔也在看着他，平静、餍足，似乎只要如此在壁炉边与威尔谈话便别无所求。威尔惊觉在讨论开膛手的潜在爱人时，汉尼拔用了“他”这个代称，性别特定，他不确定这只是一时的口误还是某种意外的真情流露。威尔完全明白他自己在这方面是非常糟糕的，他并不抗拒与人结合，他只是从来都无法做到，他不懂得这种时候该做些什么，说些什么，唯一确定的是汉尼拔并没有让他感受到他通常在其他阿尔法那里感受到的不悦与抵制，他觉得温暖舒适，也许有一些尴尬，但并非令人不悦的尴尬，更像是他觉得汉尼拔用某种非常隐晦的方式赞美了他、让他不知所措。他喝光了杯中的威士忌，没有要求续杯，尽管他知道他今晚是不会回狼阱去的。

“晚安，莱克特医生。”威尔小声说，起身走向了而二楼的客室，汉尼拔没有抬头，他只是看着火光渐渐熄灭，并温柔地回答：“晚安，威尔。”

*此处化用托马斯·哈里斯《红龙》原著


	12. Chapter 12

12.

他们最终鉴定死者为艾米丽·杜蒙德，生前在一家高档百货商店工作，是一名香水推销员，正如威尔预料的一般，假发和百合花两条线索都走上了死胡同，开膛手选用的物品毫无特色，吉米认为他很可能盗窃或自制了这两样产品，无论如何都过于寻常，无法追踪。此外法医物证方面也没有任何进展，布莱恩无法鉴定任何一种骨锯，只能认为开膛手所使用的并非市面常见的产品，说不定是某种古董或者私人收藏，无法追踪购买记录。尸体上除了花粉之外没有任何指纹或纤维，就如同开膛手以往的任何一个案例一般。弗莱迪·劳兹坚持报道，如同掠鸦一般尽可能从现场巡警处获取细节，她的博客欣欣向荣，她本人甚至大胆地给威尔打电话要求采访，威尔听到她自报姓名后就直接挂断了她的电话，倒不是说威尔真的乐意表现得如此粗鲁无礼，但弗莱迪坚持在她那令人唾弃的博客“犯罪揭秘”中声称威尔·格雷厄姆神经错乱、有最终成为杀手的潜质，威尔记住了她的引用，“需要一个杀手去抓住另一个”，而威尔只希望阿比盖尔不会看到这些垃圾。

感恩节后威尔再度返回教书岗位，阿比盖尔回到了狼阱的小屋，令人欣慰地并未嫌弃自己长大的房间。一切似乎都恢复到了霍布斯案之前的样子，除了阿比盖尔定期在汉尼拔家中过夜，有时候威尔也会去巴尔的摩留宿。开膛手之案没有进展，汉尼拔和威尔之间也是，惟一的区别是威尔对他与汉尼拔之间的距离非常满意，对于开膛手他就说不准了。十二月中旬的某个周五晚上，威尔将阿比盖尔送到汉尼拔家中，他看着阿比盖尔跑进汉尼拔的厨房，她正兴奋着，汉尼拔答应明天带她去看画展。汉尼拔在厨房里准备晚餐，他放下手头的活儿，拥抱了阿比盖尔后就来到玄关，威尔今晚要见阿拉娜，他没计划在此留宿。

“抱歉，”威尔没有脱下外套，他觉得自己一旦走进汉尼拔舒适的客厅就不会再想离开了，这栋房子过于怡人，无论是从气味到装饰，威尔当然没有错过汉尼拔为他精心布置的客房，到处都充满了朴实粗重的家具和柔软的织物，“今晚我和阿拉娜约好了见面，我不想爽约。”

“阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生，对吗？”汉尼拔递给威尔一杯水，“当然，在心理学界阿拉娜是非常讨喜的，我也不想让你错过与她的一个愉快夜晚。”

威尔一笑，阿比盖尔已经换掉了大衣，穿着舒适的拖鞋跑过来：“爸爸，明早见！”

“明早见，阿比盖尔。”威尔对他挥挥手，然后对汉尼拔点头致意，离开了钱德勒广场。阿拉娜今晚恰好有事在巴尔的摩逗留，他不必驱车去华盛顿特区见她。两人约在一家酒吧见面，威尔打定主意今晚最多只喝一瓶啤酒，他不确定阿拉娜想要谈些什么，但他不想醉醺醺地开车回家，他是个父亲了，得有些基本的责任感。阿拉娜先到了，坐在吧台边，慢慢小啜着一杯颜色和她的裙子非常搭配的鸡尾酒。看到威尔走进来她向他招了招手，威尔注意到她的脸颊是淡粉色的，大约已经喝了不少了。他在阿拉娜身边坐下：“嗨。”

“嗨，”阿拉娜把手头的一个包装得很精美的包裹递给他，不太大，像是一本书，“给阿比盖尔的。”

“是什么内容？”威尔挑起眉毛，阿拉娜喝下一大口，酒水让她的嘴唇泛上淡粉色的光泽，有些时候，看着这样的她，威尔很希望自己会是一名贝塔，那么他就能够约她出去，他们会成为很不错的一对儿的。阿拉娜笑着回答：“童话。我小时候很喜欢弗兰纳里·奥康纳，一度迷恋到想要像她一样养孔雀，但我想她的作品对于阿比盖尔来说还太早了。”

“孔雀是非常蠢笨的鸟，”威尔回答，他没有见过阿拉娜微醺的模样，对此觉得新奇，他把那本包装得非常精美的书塞进自己的挎包，“谢谢你的礼物。”

“别客气。”

“一直以来你竭力避免与我独处一室，现在咱们俩在酒吧买醉，事情的进展真是有趣。”威尔叫了一瓶啤酒，酒保把冒着冷气的啤酒摆到他面前，他接过来灌下一口，觉得嗓子里舒服了许多。

“那都是有原因的，”阿拉娜柔声回答，“只有我在买醉，我觉得要说出接下来的话，我需要一点儿酒精的帮助。”

威尔其实很好奇她为何等到现在才开口，也好奇这其中有多少杰克·克劳福德的授意，他想象霍布斯一案后阿拉娜怒气冲冲挑战克劳福德的模样，不免露出笑容，她总是如此保护自己，实在是非常可爱又可敬的。阿拉娜果然说：“霍布斯的案子后，你有机会和谁聊过这事儿吗？”

“奇尔顿每分每秒都想和我聊聊那事儿，他恨不能钻进我的脑子。”

“奇尔顿医生算不上什么贴心的言伴，”阿拉娜的目光温柔，“你替杰克办案时我是竭力反对的，甚至还提交了一份报告，认为他这样做不但违规，且完全无视你的心理健康。”

“我想目前为止一切都还过得去。”威尔开始质疑今晚不喝酒的决定，如果他回汉尼拔家的话，风险是可以大大降低的，也许他能够那么做，阿拉娜审视的目光让他觉得孤单一人返回狼阱不是个很好的主意。

“威尔，你从未杀过人，一直以来你都被迫接触这些黑暗的、罪恶的事情，但你从不曾走到这一步。你朝他开了十枪，然后又因为另一个杀手被冤枉入狱，你需要和谁说说这些事情。”

“和你吗？”威尔灌下一大口啤酒，“我还以为你一直都避免成为我的医生呢。”

阿拉娜抿嘴微笑：“那是因为我更乐意成为你的朋友，威尔，你该和谁说说这件事，但不该是我。”

威尔深吸了一口气，喝干了最后一点儿啤酒，说真的他并不喜欢啤酒的味道，他不加思索地把空瓶摆回吧台，又要了一杯不加冰的威士忌，反正狗已经喂过了，他可以明天早上再回去的，他已经有了汉尼拔的钥匙，溜进去过一个晚上不是问题。那把钥匙滚烫地坐在他的口袋里，发出塞壬一般的诱人歌声，让他觉得这计划没有问题：“你真的这么认为？我需要和谁谈谈？”

“你杀死了霍布斯，威尔，你朝他开了十枪。”

“我枪法很烂。”威尔试图开个玩笑，但并不怎么成功，威士忌一路滑下喉咙，质量一般，不如汉尼拔书房里的那瓶带劲，他忽然好奇如果和汉尼拔谈起这些事情会发生什么。威尔觉得汉尼拔可能会立刻洞悉他头脑中的每一个角落。他们已经谈了开膛手，也许也可以谈起霍布斯，威尔深知这是个糟糕透顶的主意，但他是绝不会和其他人说起这些事情的，况且他简单的生活之中也实在没有什么其他人的存在。他明白阿拉娜如此担心他是因为她坚信这是威尔第一次夺取一条生命，杀人，谋杀，本质上都是一样的，她那颗热切的、丰沛的心容不下这样丑恶的行为，不能看到威尔就此堕入黑暗，她却不知威尔始终身在黑暗之中。

那之后威尔又叫了好几杯威士忌，他们转而聊了一些其他的不那么相关的话题，威尔提起自己现在在忙开膛手的案子，阿拉娜只是用不赞成的眼光看着他、坚持他需要这个人谈谈，她甚至乐意提供一份她认可的心理医生名单，威尔想汉尼拔的名字是不会在上面的。但转念一想，如果阿拉娜是代表克劳福德而来，那就意味着如果威尔选择和汉尼拔谈话的话，汉尼拔没有与克劳福德共享他们谈话内容的义务。如果威尔必须得和谁分享自己头脑中的黑暗，他更情愿这个人和联邦局毫无瓜葛，无论从何种角度来看汉尼拔都算不上自己的盟友，但在自己与他人结为伴侣前，汉尼拔仍是他的事实阿尔法，道义上他有保护威尔的责任与义务。从威尔自身的角度出发，相对于一个联邦局雇佣的专家，与汉尼拔讨论霍布斯的事情是更为安全可靠的。

“我会找人谈谈的，阿拉娜，我说过，如果有什么问题，我一定会让你知道。”威尔说，旨在让阿拉娜就此放心。他们分手时威尔已经有些头重脚轻，还不到喝醉的程度，他希望汉尼拔还没有睡。他回到汉尼拔的家，楼下的灯还亮着，威尔不确定汉尼拔还醒着还是只是为自己留了灯，他感觉不坏，就像是灌入恰到好处的酒精那种愉快法，浑身轻飘飘的，谈话欲望和平日相比简直突破指标。他轻手轻脚走进门厅，汉尼拔站在厨房门前，看到威尔进门，他再次进入厨房，片刻后端着一杯水走了出来。威尔注意到他总算换下了几乎从不离身的西装，身上裹着一件看起来非常柔软的酒红色毛衣和一条深棕色的长裤，威尔敢打赌都是贵得要死的克什米尔羊毛。他对汉尼拔微笑，接过他递来的那杯水一饮而尽，汉尼拔偏头打量威尔：“我以为你今晚会回狼阱。”

“抱歉，喝的比原计划的要多。”

“永远别为了到我家来而道歉。”汉尼拔温和地说，“阿比盖尔已经睡了，去看看她吧，我会把书房里的火生起来的。”

阿比盖尔睡得很熟，圆圆的脸颊在暗淡的光线下呈现出健康的光泽。威尔默默地坐了一会儿，握着她的手，然后他替她掖好毯子，把阿拉娜送的书留下。离开阿比盖尔的房间后，威尔感觉有些头重脚轻了，他今晚确实比预计的喝得要多，而且除了在汉尼拔家的小酌，他已经很久不喝酒了。他走进书房里坐下，火已经生起来了，木头间混杂着某种令人舒适的香料气味。汉尼拔不在，威尔在壁炉前惯常坐着的那张沙发上坐下，手脚蜷起，用搭在沙发背后的羊绒毯将自己围住，他知道这是汉尼拔刻意留在书房里的，这举动非常贴心。他好奇地打量书房中的装饰，那架他与阿比盖尔共享的羽管键琴，不比汉尼拔的办公室逊色的藏书，以及填满，整个空间的艺术品，有些肯定来自东洋，有一些威尔甚至不确定是否合法，但他也知道法律的运作对于汉尼拔这样的上层阶级阿尔法来说是截然不同的。汉尼拔端着一个托盘走进来，盘中一杯是某种淡色的葡萄酒，此外还有一壶茶，他把这些东西在威尔面前放下：“我想你睡前想要吃点东西，多喝点水这样明天早上你不会头痛。”

威尔看了一眼托盘，除了茶之外，还摆着一小碗汤和一份面食，都很精致：“在书房吃东西？”

汉尼拔笑了：“也许会让你惊讶，但我真的没有那么多规矩，威尔。”他递给威尔餐具，调整茶几的位置好让威尔能舒服地吃到食物，“晚餐阿比盖尔想尝尝我的家乡菜。不得不说我已经很多年没有吃过这些了，莳萝甜菜汤和手工馅饼，空腹饮酒之后一点儿肉食和奶酪会让你觉得舒服的。”

现在威尔毫不怀疑自己会喜欢汉尼拔做的任何食物，身为阿尔法汉尼拔一反天性和社会偏见，完全是厨房里的行家。威尔相信若汉尼拔不打算继续做心理医生，完全可以通过厨艺撑起一家星级餐馆。他小心地将包着酥皮的馅饼切开，肉与乳酪的香气让他的肚子咕咕作响。汉尼拔满足地看着威尔吃下馅饼，品着自己那杯酒，威尔身上带着酒气和烟味，是在酒吧待过不短时间的人身上会有的气味。那些杂乱的、令人不快的气味之下隐藏着的是阿拉娜喜欢用的香水味道，威尔本身的气味完全被这些所掩盖了。汉尼拔知道威尔大约在使用某种强效的抑制剂，让他几乎闻起来像个普通的贝塔男性，为了不让威尔尴尬，他留威尔在壁炉边进餐，自己端着酒杯踱到书桌后坐下，那里摊着一本关于但丁诗文的书，但汉尼拔无心阅读，他只是看着书本，思维却逐渐深入，他进入了自己的思维宫殿，穿过由巴勒莫的诺曼底小教堂所构成的门厅，径直深入到威尔·格雷厄姆所在的空间。他看着门厅上悬挂的丽达与天鹅，天鹅强健有力的颈部磨蹭着丽达腿间，粉色的私处清晰可见，大约是所有丽达与天鹅作品中最为情欲的一副。自与威尔重逢以来，这间厅堂便不断地扩建着，汉尼拔甚至能够从十年前的回忆中抽取出更多东西来装点它。这是很容易办到的，人类的大脑总能轻易储存起比认知更丰富的信息，只要你知道正确的提取方法。汉尼拔让自己回到十年前偶遇威尔的那个晚上，当然他始终怀疑那个晚上真的只是偶遇，不过现在他忽略那些线索，专心地让自己回忆第一次看到威尔的情形。

他在法国区的一家酒吧里，他不是很喜欢狂欢节的气氛，当时他在新奥尔良出席一次讲座，时机不巧正赶上狂欢节，出于对在这种环境下可能出现的犯罪行为的好奇，汉尼拔走进了法国区的一家酒吧坐下，做他通常喜欢做的事情：观察人群。威尔·格雷厄姆就在这时走进了这间酒吧，即使在杂乱的、狂欢的人群之中威尔也是非常显眼的，那时候的威尔大约二十出头，但汉尼拔认为他看起来比实际年龄更年轻，没有留胡子（后来想来应该是警队对仪表的需求），头发也没有留得像现在这样长，和其他醉醺醺、举止粗鲁的游客相比，威尔显得非常清醒有目的性，他的脸颊很苍白，径直走到吧台边坐下，汉尼拔在他身上闻到了阿尔法的刺鼻气味，但显然威尔不是阿尔法。汉尼拔记得威尔叫了一杯威士忌，他坐得离汉尼拔很近，可能是由于酒吧中人满为患，也可能是有意为之，总之汉尼拔难以自控地嗅到了威尔身上混杂的气味，一名阿尔法，淤泥，机油，醉酒的游客，棉花糖，爆米花，廉价的须后水，而在那些气息掩映之下，他嗅到了非常淡的血腥味。

威尔吃完了汉尼拔给他的小份餐点，他以为汉尼拔正在专注读书，于是起身打算将餐具拿回厨房，汉尼拔选在这时候开口：“威尔？”

“嗯？”

“你看起来有心事。”汉尼拔合上书本，威尔起身的瞬间他已将自己从记忆宫殿中抽离、重返现实，“介意告诉我是什么在困扰你吗？”

威尔无言地坐下来，给自己的茶杯里蓄水：“那么明显？”他不该开口的，他知道汉尼拔只是在引他开口，这是个很微妙的场景，如果他什么都不说，阿拉娜会知道，威尔不想让阿拉娜或克劳福德紧盯着他和霍布斯的事儿不放。但他如果说了什么，就很能会将自己送入汉尼拔的圈套——他无法解释为何自己不能对汉尼拔敞开胸怀，他觉得自己对汉尼拔丝毫不了解，却又似乎知道得过多。汉尼拔是他女儿的阿尔法父亲，是尊重威尔隐私的人，也是会在威尔饥肠辘辘时提供热食的人，最重要的是他帮助威尔免除了一场相当糟糕的法律纠纷，从任何一个角度来看，他都该相信汉尼拔。

但是威尔无法做到，他觉得这是种暂时理不清的动物本能，因此他谨慎地坐着，看着汉尼拔走向自己，他注意到汉尼拔的头发不像平日里那样一丝不苟，它们垂在他额前，在壁炉温暖的逛下下呈现深金褐色，让他显得比实际更年轻一些。汉尼拔在威尔身边的椅子上坐下：“我碰巧是一名训练有素的心理医生，威尔。”

“是阿拉娜，”威尔苦笑，自己似乎总是无法摆脱这些喜欢窥探人脑的“专家”，“她认为我该找谁谈谈霍布斯的事儿。”

“你的确朝他开了十枪。”汉尼拔回答，“我看过卷宗，威尔。无论原因为何，夺取人命都谈不上是一件轻松的事情，若你对此全无反应，那么我恐怕我们就有更严重的问题要处理了。”

他自然而然地提起“我们”，仿佛他与威尔已经是一个无法分割的整体，威尔觉得这很荒谬，内心的欧米茄部分却又无可避免地感到一种古怪的甜蜜：“是吗？那如果霍布斯的死对我全无影响，你会说什么？我是个反社会者吗？又或是精神变态者？奇尔顿迫不及待想要给我扣上这个名头呢。”仿佛是知道提起奇尔顿会让汉尼拔不快，威尔刻意地说，他早已看出汉尼拔对奇尔顿的不屑，他觉得这是非常容易理解的，又不是说奇尔顿有什么令人钦佩的才能或是迷人的魅力。当然他也拒绝承认汉尼拔具有令人钦佩的才能及迷人的魅力。

“不一定，霍布斯有其特定的场景和特定的意义，威尔，”汉尼拔再度回想起十年前威尔在他身边坐下的那个刹那，出于某种古怪的命运安排，又或者汉尼拔更愿意将它称作充斥宇宙间的无限可能性中的一个巧合，他再次在威尔身上感觉到了那种血腥的气味，经过十年的漫长发酵，将要开花结果，“告诉我，威尔，杀死霍布斯后你的感觉如何？别去思考，将你所感觉得的第一件事坦诚地说出来。”

“我为什么要那么做？”威尔问，“说不定我只是枪法特别差，没想要真的干掉他呢？”

“我听说上一个案子是你在停车场抓到了凶手，他的名字是什么来着？”汉尼拔故意问，他当然记得那个人的名字，威尔在停车场一条阴暗的通道里截获了他，并朝他开了一枪，仅仅射中了对方的肩膀，那家伙如今蹲在联邦监狱里等着审判，这辈子是肯定不会有重见天日的那天了。

“埃尔顿·史坦梅兹，”威尔哼了一声，他觉得头开始疼了，希望汉尼拔这里有阿司匹林，“说不定我倒是想要干掉史坦梅兹的，还是那句话，我枪法真的很差。”

“你朝他开枪时想到霍布斯了吗？”

“没有。”

“那么霍布斯的死确实没有让你困扰。”

“杀死霍布斯让我觉得正义，他杀了八名女孩儿，吃掉了其中七个，然后杀了自己的妻子和女儿。”威尔的声音平稳安静，他的头痛变得尖锐起来，他真的不该喝那么多酒。

“我想根据你对霍布斯和史坦梅兹的理解之深，想要杀掉他们也是情有可原的。这些极致的罪恶头脑中也有一丝美丽之处，常人无法见到，但你却能通过自己那独特的思维方式感知一切，这让你困扰，对吗？”汉尼拔说这些的时候紧盯着威尔的双眼，他像是那种安静的、饱足的大型掠食者，外表美丽，举止温驯，令人对他毫不设防、全无察觉，而不知不觉间他便展开了攻势，一击致命。威尔深吸了一口气，即使是处于抑制剂的影响下他也能感觉到汉尼拔身上强势而温暖的阿尔法气息，他后悔了，他不该和汉尼拔提起这些，他该去随便找个联邦局提供的三流心理医生，完全形式主义，打发掉克劳福德和阿拉娜，即使是奇尔顿恐怕也会好一些——他那过于平庸、人云亦云的脑子里不会有汉尼拔这样的洞察力。威尔不自觉地抓紧了肩头的毯子，深深呼吸着，不想让汉尼拔闻到自己过于焦虑的欧米茄气味：“心理学界关于我的‘独特思维方式’已经有很多该死的讨论了。”威尔口出粗言，想让汉尼拔明白他不想就这个话题再深究下去，汉尼拔只是微笑：“它值得讨论，威尔，你有一个非比寻常的大脑。”

“我就该留在路易斯安纳跟着我爸爸修轮船马达的。”威尔冷哼，汉尼拔则摇头：“那样又有什么乐趣可言呢，威尔？如此看来，杀死霍布斯并未让你感到痛苦，对吗？正相反，杀死他让你感到妙不可言，而这才是真正让你不安的事情，如果你确实感到了任何不安的话。”

威尔紧盯着火光，他知道他已经输了，汉尼拔看透了他，也许从十年前的那个晚上就是，也许仅仅是现在，他迎上汉尼拔那掠食者的目光——天生的阿尔法——竭力让自己看上去不像个猎物，挺直脊背，声音平稳：“我喜欢杀死霍布斯的感觉，即使那之后很快就经历了一堆狗屎，但当时，确认他死亡时我是很高兴的。”

“上帝定然也喜欢杀戮。”汉尼拔微笑，“我们不正是他参照自身的造物吗？为什么你该为此感到困扰呢？”

“我没想到你信仰上帝。”

“上帝是可怕的，威尔，昨天的新闻里报道过了，他在感恩节前把一座德克萨斯的教堂顶掀了下来，砸死了当时跪在地上唱圣歌的三十四名教徒，他定然觉得那很美妙，也定然会宽恕你杀死霍布斯的。”

“我不需要他的宽恕。”威尔干涩地回答，坦白说自从他明白上帝仅仅会回应他极小部分的许愿时，他对上帝的信仰（仅是成长的环境所强加给他的信仰）便烟消云散了。倘若上帝是真实的，那么他正如汉尼拔所言是可怕的，极其可怕。

“你对杀戮之事过度忧虑了，威尔，若你放松自己就会快乐很多了。我们无法创造或选择自己的本性，威尔，它如我们的内脏一般天生而至，与本性抗争是毫无益处的。”汉尼拔平淡地说，仿佛在谈论着明日的天气或晚餐的食谱，威尔深深地呼吸着，他不再觉得头痛欲裂，他喝下冷掉的茶，体味着齿间芬芳的余味，他想起了开膛手，这肆无忌惮地拥抱着本性的杀手，也会像汉尼拔这样侃侃而谈、讲述上帝与人类的天性吗？那么开膛手所爱着的人呢？他的“维纳斯”是献给谁的？他或她会欣然拥抱这份可怖又美丽的爱意、毫无戒备、毫无忧虑地接受开膛手的一切吗？威尔看着跳跃的火光，紧紧握着手里上好的细磁茶杯：“我们究竟在讨论什么呢？莱克特医生？”

“请原谅，我不自觉地使用了一些心理医生的伎俩。”汉尼拔轻笑，他认为他已经将威尔逼迫得足够紧，是时候松弛一些了，“现在，威尔，若你不介意，我能吻你吗？”

*最后一段讨论化用《红龙》原著和TV剧台词


	13. Chapter 13

话题的转变令威尔觉得措不及防，却又似乎合情合理，他眨了眨眼睛，情不自禁地舔了一下嘴唇，觉得自己喝了足够多的酒精，可能会允许汉尼拔，又觉得自己喝得不够多、无法在次日醒来时解释此时此刻所发生的事情。壁炉火光融融，燃烧的木柴发出哔剥的声响，淡淡的香料气味之间萦绕着汉尼拔温暖的阿尔法气息，这情景是令人愉悦的。在威尔极其有限的约会及与人亲密的历史中，有许多远比这更为糟糕的场景。一个亲吻可以是纯洁无害的，威尔觉得威士忌在胃中暖洋洋地灼烧着，怂恿着他薄弱的意志：为什么不呢？他也许说出来了，也许没有，汉尼拔站起身走向他的沙发，他的一只手搭上椅背，轻轻抚摸着威尔身上披着的那条羊绒毯，似乎在等待威尔的拒绝。威尔一动不动，汉尼拔的手沿着毛毯向下滑，按上了威尔的肩膀。威尔身上穿着一件厚实的法兰绒衬衫，是那种全无新意、批量生产的灰色格子，衬衫大约已经穿了几年，变得柔软粗糙，肩头部位磨得比其他部分更薄，汉尼拔手掌的热度很轻易便传到了威尔肩头，而威尔已经想不起上一次与人温柔亲密、而非快速解决难以压制的肉体需求是什么时候了，也许就是十年前在新奥尔良与汉尼拔共度的那个夜晚吧。

汉尼拔的手指贴着威尔的肩膀慢慢摸索，威尔的肩膀很强壮，是少年时期经年的劳动和成年后持续的锻炼造就的。他禁不住想象着威尔更为年轻时在码头间穿梭、扛着沉重的工具和渔网的模样，将它们与威尔躺在自己身下、如丽达一般沉沦的美景一同收藏。他的手指已经抚上了威尔的下颚，修剪得光滑干净的指甲轻轻滑过威尔下巴上的胡茬，然后十分耐心地抬起他的脸。威尔看着他，双眼在火光下显得深沉炽热，清透的蓝色变得如深海一般沉静，其下潜藏着无数暗流。汉尼拔深知在面对这样一双眼睛时，他是必须要多加小心的，他看得清威尔，威尔也同样看得清他，欧米茄只是还没有意识到自己在看着什么，可很快，要不了多久，威尔就会发现了。这种认知所带来的刺激感令汉尼拔体内深藏的阿尔法嚎叫不止，天然兽性带来的征服欲望与他的理智交缠，让他浑身燥热，双手滚烫，他想威尔一定察觉到了他的意图。欧米茄不安地在沙发里扭动了一下身体，但他没有退缩，因为他深知在猎食者面前退缩的下场，只要移开视线、稍一转身，猛兽就会扑上来将他囫囵吞下。

威尔深吸了一口气，他当然能闻出阿尔法身上的情欲味道，但他并不觉得可怕，一来他不认为汉尼拔会做出任何出格的事情，二来他有足够自保的能力。他平静地与汉尼拔对视，对方身上源源不绝的温暖气息之中混杂着陌生的欲望气味，却仍是怡人的、舒适的，威尔并不觉得汉尼拔的气味像其他发情的阿尔法那样刺鼻。汉尼拔的手仍捧着他的脸，他意识到汉尼拔的手非常大，也非常稳，这是一双属于医生的手，他想象更为年轻的汉尼拔担任外科医生时，是如何用这双手精准有力地切开病人的身体，决定手下那具肉体的生死存亡。那之后仿佛是一根弦绷断了，威尔看到了面目模糊的开膛手站在艾米丽·杜蒙德身旁，抚摸着她因失血过多而苍白无力的脸颊。开膛手是如何让艾米丽·杜蒙德深信自己是被爱着的呢？他是如何将她塑造成了“维纳斯”呢？他会像此刻的汉尼拔这样散发着温柔的求偶气味、轻柔地抚摸艾米丽·杜蒙德毫无反抗能力的身体吗？当开膛手切开艾米丽·杜蒙德白皙高耸的胸膛、取出那颗仍在颤动的心脏时，他是否感觉到了威尔此刻所感觉到的喜悦与安宁？他对她的心做了什么？他对其他人的器官做了什么？他拥有一个诡异的博物馆、用来珍藏这些猎取来的器官吗？

威尔闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微微分开，侧头贴向汉尼拔温暖的掌心，这动作让他暴露出了未被标记啃咬过的颈子，欧米茄标准的被取悦的姿势，他在顺从地接受汉尼拔突如其来的求爱。汉尼拔弯下腰，吻上了威尔的颈侧，那里散发着最为浓郁的欧米茄气息，令人厌恶的须后水味道已经淡去了，残余的是威尔本人蜂蜜般的甜香。汉尼拔深深汲取着那气味，嘴唇滑过威尔颈侧温暖而光洁的皮肤，贴着那细软脆弱的部分缓慢地磨蹭着，他无法克制地想要知道威尔未经抑制剂掩盖的气味是如何地甘美无瑕。那之后，他的嘴唇轻柔地沿着威尔颈边柔软的皮肤磨蹭着，留下细碎的亲吻，这份亲昵远比他要求的一个吻要多，但威尔并未流露出任何反抗或不悦，他的气味是安宁甜美的，他在享受阿尔法的亲近，仿佛一切都是顺理成章、水到渠成的。

汉尼拔喉间发出低柔的震动声，一双大手覆盖住威尔的脸颊，感恩节时刮掉的胡须重新开始探头，但拜欧米茄男性稀薄的激素所赐，它们是柔软的、不构成威胁的，在汉尼拔手掌中服帖地撩拨着，让他感觉到一种柔和的痒意，是比完全的情欲更为温和亲密的悸动。威尔发出一声长叹，脸颊磨蹭着汉尼拔温暖的掌心，这感觉非常好，他刻意遗忘十年前的那个夜晚，他利用了汉尼拔，连带不想去回忆那是个多么美妙的夜晚、年长的阿尔法让他觉得多么舒适美好、多么地被珍爱着，即使只是一个晚上。他的呼吸变得粘腻炽热起来，汉尼拔的气味，手掌上的温度，以及他喉间低吟的频率很轻易地便打动了威尔深埋已久的情欲，他甚至能感觉到腿间开始变得湿润粘滑，而汉尼拔还没有吻他呢。他的脸涨红了，羞愧于自己深沉的、突然爆发的欲望，但汉尼拔的指尖轻抚着他的脸颊，将一丝乱发理到他耳后，然后便着迷地抚摸着那些可爱的卷儿，双眼直盯着威尔的眼睛，深沉的目光中包含着渴求与爱悦，人类的情感。他在威尔那张沙发的扶手上坐下来，亲吻了威尔的额头。威尔闭上眼睛，情不自禁地贴向汉尼拔温暖的身体，适才的内心剖析让他无比地疲惫，急切地渴求阿尔法的认同与抚慰，他不确定汉尼拔是否刻意计算，但说到底，是他自己基于克劳福德和阿拉娜的压力主动开的口，不是吗？他没有需要拒绝汉尼拔的理由，任谁都会说是他交了好运、遇上汉尼拔这样一位体贴负责、富裕温和的阿尔法。威尔的呼吸变得急促起来，他感觉到汉尼拔温热的嘴唇拂过他的前额，眼皮，在双眼上各印下一个温柔的亲吻，然后是他的鼻尖，那之后，他感觉到了阿尔法带着一点儿甜美葡萄酒气味的呼吸，那双令人渴求的、弓一般弯起的独特嘴唇覆上了他的，威尔几乎是立刻就张开了嘴。

“喔……威尔……”汉尼拔呻吟着，呼吸变得粗重，他咬住了威尔的下唇，阿尔法独有的尖利犬齿轻轻磨蹭着那里柔嫩湿滑的皮肤，双手抓住了威尔的肩膀，牙齿反复地磨蹭着威尔的下唇，然后他分开唇瓣后退，一只手撩开威尔前额凌乱的卷发，在他前额雪白光滑的皮肤上印下又一个纯洁的吻，“威尔，我亲爱的，该说晚安了。”

威尔张开眼睛，惊讶与不满填满了他的双眼，汉尼拔的额头贴上他的：“相信我，我受宠若惊，但再继续下去我恐怕不会有半点儿自制力剩下，而我觉得你尚未对此做好准备。”

威尔发出一声挫败的叹息声，汉尼拔是对的，此刻他对汉尼拔的反应是身体本能多过情感需求，如果阿尔法主动，他是会和他一起过夜的，可那又意味着什么呢？今天晚上在汉尼拔的床上、在汉尼拔的怀抱里他能够短暂地忘记黑暗，他相信汉尼拔的怀抱是可以驱开开膛手以及他脑海中其他那些阴魂不散的黑影的。可是他不能用这个来逃避自己该做的事情，他利用过一次汉尼拔，无法再这样对待他，尤其不是在汉尼拔如此轻易便接纳了他与阿比盖尔之后。他闭上眼，羞愧地低下头，露出白皙无瑕的后颈，而汉尼拔则欣赏着欧米茄因情欲无法得到满足而沮丧的模样，知道他那娴熟的操纵把戏已经让威尔将一切归咎于自身，汉尼拔是如此热爱这类博弈，欲罢不能，甚至不介意他对于威尔的真情流露。他再次亲吻了威尔的前额，向他道了晚安。

当欧米茄红着脸走上楼进入客房时，汉尼拔愉悦地看着他的背影，他坚信威尔是可塑造的，是能够成为他的理想伴侣的。汉尼拔想起了不久之前与威尔就开膛手而进行的讨论，汉尼拔当时说过的每一句话都是真心实意，只是威尔还没有意识到而已。尽管摈弃了人类的噩梦与情感，但汉尼拔还是可以定义“爱”的，用他自己的方式，而在他的世界中，他认为他是可以为威尔和阿比盖尔打造一个位置的。他拿起威尔披过的那条毛毯，嗅闻着其间混杂的欧米茄的甜蜜气味，很淡薄，但它就在那儿，一点儿一点儿渗透入汉尼拔的空间，汉尼拔的世界，顽固而执着，用一种直截了当的方式标记了汉尼拔。他把毛毯堆到肩侧，紧贴着它，在那种柔软温暖的包围之下喝完了自己的酒，收拾完餐具，回到自己的卧室里，享受了又一夜无梦的安眠。

次日威尔醒来时并未感觉到头痛，他想也许他喝得没有预料的多，又或者睡前的食物和茶中和了酒精可能会造成的影响，无论如何他醒来时浑身舒适放松，心情也不错。当他在客房中洗漱时，迟钝地意识到不知不觉他已经占据了汉尼拔的客房，他没有搬进来，这是毫无疑问的，但这里摆着许多他的东西：毛巾，须后水，对付他那顽固的卷发的梳子，还有足够替换一周的衣物。他洗了澡，刮了胡子，换上干净的衣服，还有足够的时间可以与汉尼拔和阿比盖尔共享早餐，然后他可以返回狼阱，今天是周六，他没有非做不可的事情，汉尼拔早早提出打算在今天带阿比盖尔去进行圣诞购物，从时机上来看已经很晚了。威尔可不想知道汉尼拔计划买什么东西，他已经在阿比盖尔的衣柜中进行了充分的投资，现在阿比盖尔穿的衣物都价值不菲，不过她并不是虚荣的孩子，似乎并不特别在意昂贵的衣物，从前威尔买给她的那些廉价但舒适的衣服她也仍旧钟爱。

威尔善于观察，仅从细节上来看，阿比盖尔的变化是可喜的，她似乎已经忘却了威尔的牢狱之灾，现在她的笑容比过去更多，脸上总是带着健康的、期待的光泽，在巴尔的摩度过的时间越来越长。威尔常看到她与汉尼拔窃窃私语，似乎分享着什么机密的趣事儿。一方面他为阿比盖尔得到了阿尔法家长的爱而感到欣慰，另一方面他无可避免地觉得她被分走了，一直以来她只是威尔一个人的珍宝，而现在他得和汉尼拔共享她。威尔不得不时常抑制这种自私的想法，他把脏衣物打包整理好，准备带回狼阱清洗，走下楼后他在厨房找到了汉尼拔和阿比盖尔，他们像往常一样做着早餐，汉尼拔站在煎锅边，阿比盖尔则十分专注地盯着榨汁机里绞打着的鲜橙，整个厨房被肉香和水果的甜味填满了。

“早上好，爸爸。”看到威尔走进厨房，阿比盖尔脸上的笑容变得更加明亮，她按停了榨汁机，走过来拥抱了威尔，“谢谢阿拉娜的礼物！”

“圣诞节后你可以自己去向她道谢。”威尔摸了摸她梳理得整整齐齐的头发，她没有继承自己顽固的卷发，真是幸运。

“早安，威尔。”汉尼拔看起来神采奕奕，如往常一样穿着一件挺括的白色衬衫，将锅中的东西装进两个盘子，“马斯卡彭奶酪配意式煎蛋卷，我听说宿醉过后吃一点儿油脂高的东西有助于恢复。”

“谢谢，不过我想我没有宿醉。”威尔回答，回避着阿比盖尔不赞成的目光，心里庆幸至少昨天晚上汉尼拔保留了足够的理智——他见鬼的到底在想什么呢？在汉尼拔的屋檐下、在他女儿睡着的地方？

汉尼拔无声微笑，又和阿比盖尔交换了一个秘密的眼神，他们如此快速地发展出这样亲昵的关系，威尔觉得自己都要嫉妒了。父女两人把早餐都摆好，餐桌一如既往装点得琳琅满目，小装饰品都换成了圣诞题材的，威尔觉得这一定都是阿比盖尔选择的，汉尼拔看起来不像是那种会非常在意圣诞节的人。威尔切开厚实松软的蛋卷，里面裹着的鲜嫩多汁的肉类大约是猪肝，威尔意识到近来汉尼拔选择的食谱中多了不少内脏。他倒是并没有所谓，拜成长背景所赐，威尔·格雷厄姆像任何一个乖巧的南方小孩儿一样从不挑食，也不从浪费食物。无论是过期的罐装豆子还是汉尼拔·莱克特医生精心烹饪的美食他都来者不拒。

早饭过后汉尼拔额外准备了两个食盒交给威尔，“给你的午餐和晚餐，请尽量用烤箱加热，别用微波炉。”他说，威尔心虚地接过盒子，阿比盖尔会在这里度过周末，汉尼拔已经约好会在周日晚送她回狼阱。回狼阱的路上，那两个食盒待在威尔的脏衣包上，每过一阵子他就忍不住低头看看它，不知道为何他觉得汉尼拔也在这里，他的气味仍然包裹着他，他想起了昨晚汉尼拔温柔地捧着他的脸颊和下颚、亲吻他的亲密触感，不由得长长出了一口气，在下一个路口下了高速，驶向狼阱的小屋。又过了三十分钟后威尔在车道上停好车子，拿着食盒和行李进了门，先花了几分钟安顿他的狗，它们在旷野里四下撒欢，威尔则站在后院门前，双手插进衣袋，嗅闻着久违的郊外新鲜空气。

临近圣诞节，今年弗吉尼亚出奇地温暖，仍然没有下雪，威尔踩着枯枝，鼻子因冷空气而发酸，他望着温斯顿率领其他六只狗在矮灌木丛中钻来钻去，掩上厨房的门，回到了小屋里。阿比盖尔不在，汉尼拔又做好了他的午餐和晚餐，他无事可做，用冰箱里剩余的食物给狗做了湿粮，那之后他彻底空闲下来，于是决定完成闲置已久的几只鱼饵。这一天无比平静地度过，威尔发现他有些不适应独自在小屋中入睡的感觉。夜晚太过安静，只有狗群不时发出的轻呼声填充着狭小的空间，他想念阿比盖尔的笑声，也想念汉尼拔房子里食物的香气和阿尔法温暖的气味。威尔觉得自己像是一匹渐渐被驯服的狼，贪恋阿尔法提供的温暖与美食，渐渐地忘记了他们之间的差距，但当他独自躺在床上时，他又忘记了他为什么要拒绝他本该享受的一切。

威尔闭上眼睛，无法自控地回到十年前，在新奥尔良那个狂欢节的晚上，他与汉尼拔第一次相遇，他回味着走入酒吧环顾人群，在人群中一眼就看到汉尼拔然后在他身边坐下时的场景，他仍记得他点的那杯威士忌的味道，记得当时自己的心跳得有多快，他闭上眼睛，他看到了劳伦斯的脸，和霍布斯相比，那是一个更为古老，更为深沉的噩梦。他又回到酒吧中，那天晚上汉尼拔没有喝酒，他只是坐在那里，面前摆着一杯苏打水，观察着人群。威尔记得他坐下不到五分钟后汉尼拔就嗅闻了他，不知道当时汉尼拔从他身上闻到了什么，他只希望他们的相遇会是一个更好的场景——一场真正的浪漫邂逅，而非慌不择路下的精心计算。

周日清早，威尔像往常一样放出了狗，汉尼拔和阿比盖尔应该会在稍晚时抵达，他决定打扫房间，给客厅除尘借以消磨时间。清理完壁炉前堆积的狗毛后，威尔接到了一条来自汉尼拔的短信，问他是否有时间在巴尔的摩市内见面，并道歉临时变更计划，因为汉尼拔与阿比盖尔在计划圣诞节的菜单，阿比盖尔提出了一些“有趣的要求”，而汉尼拔非常乐意满足他的女儿。往年汉尼拔总会在圣诞节时举行一场私人派对，只邀请巴尔的摩高层社会中他真正相交的那些上流人士，显然莱克特医生的宴会是令所有人觊觎的。今年汉尼拔推掉了所有社交活动，只邀请了威尔和阿比盖尔，威尔无法拒绝这样的盛情，阿比盖尔更是兴奋不已，她甚至给威尔打了电话，求他回巴尔的摩来，因为汉尼拔想要带他们去购买圣诞礼物，“像一家人一样”，她说，威尔叹了口气，他要怎么拒绝这样的邀请呢？他给狗狗们留下足够的食物，确保厨房的狗门是开着的，狗们可以随意进出，然后他驱车返回巴尔的摩。他倒不介意如此开车往返，昨天他有了自己的时间充分休息，思考周五晚上在汉尼拔的书房里发生的一切，再次走进汉尼拔的房子时他多少有一些不自在，但汉尼拔和阿比盖尔已经整装待发，见到威尔走进来他抓起围巾戴上：“你想开车吗？还是坐我的车？”

从狼阱到巴尔的摩威尔已经开了一个多小时的车，他现在腰酸背痛，毫不介意坐上汉尼拔那辆舒服无比的宾利。阿比盖尔拉着他叽叽喳喳说个不停，两人干脆一起坐到后座。汉尼拔发动了车子：“原谅我的疏忽，大部分的食物已经准备就绪，不过乳酪我偏好选购更为新鲜的，此外我忘记了订购圣诞树，往年这都不在我的购物清单上。”

“我们没有过真正的圣诞树，不过爸爸会去树林里砍一棵。”阿比盖尔说，“完事后还可以烧柴，很方便。”

威尔有些窘迫地笑笑，亲手砍伐并不太合适的树木打扮成圣诞树、节后再当成木柴烧掉对于威尔这种出身贫穷的务实主义者来说是一件理所当然的事情。现在的他当然负担得起一颗圣诞树的价格，只不过有些时候他更喜欢亲手劳作、不浪费自然的馈赠。他听到汉尼拔和阿比盖尔讨论行程，显然他们的第一站是荷西乳酪。停好车后汉尼拔向威尔介绍这家店的进口乳酪和手工乳酪是如何驰名巴尔的摩，三人步入店门，阿比盖尔好奇地东张西望，威尔则嗅着店内浓厚的乳酪香气，漫不经心地瞧着各类羊乳和牛乳制成的产品，暗自决定如果汉尼拔胆敢购买卡苏马苏*那一类的乳酪他就会当场拉着阿比盖尔一路飙回狼阱。

就在此时，威尔感觉到有人在看着自己，身为欧米茄他早就习惯了时刻留神自己的后背，在新奥尔良从警那段时间他也为此经受了相当严格的训练，要加入凶杀科他总是要付出相当的代价的，他对于自己被盯梢非常敏感。他低头拿起一份奶酪，然后装作不感兴趣的样子将它丢开，再摘下眼镜来擦拭，借着镜片的反光向身后看，一名身材矮胖、衣着过于紧绷的男子躲在一排货架后，并不那么小心地偷看着他。威尔立刻就判定此人毫无威胁，但他对这个人完全没有印象，并非自己在协助克劳福德时所遇到的嫌疑人。他狐疑地随机在货架中穿梭，这个男人始终跟着他。威尔不确定是否该上前对峙，汉尼拔忽然带着阿比盖尔走向他，阿比盖尔满面兴奋，手里提着的购物篮里装了好几份不同种类的乳酪。汉尼拔站得很靠近威尔，威尔正犹豫是否该告诉他那名跟踪者的事儿，汉尼拔忽然皱起了眉毛，侧头在威尔耳边轻声说：“威尔，很抱歉，我们得离开了。”

“你买到需要的所有东西了？”

“还没有，但这里有一位不速之客，我现在不是很想见到他。”汉尼拔微笑着回答，阿比盖尔拉住了威尔的右手，另一只手自然而然地挽上汉尼拔的手臂，他们三个一起走出荷西乳酪，像是真正的一家三口，威尔分心想着那个跟踪者，甚至都没有意识到他们三人显得多么亲密。

*卡苏马苏羊乳酪：传说中的活蛆乳酪


	14. Chapter 14

“对于你肯帮我这个忙我深表感激。”汉尼拔翻阅着手里的目录，一面同裁缝谈论哪一种颜色的毛料适合用来定制阿比盖尔的新大衣，一面看着威尔浑身不自在地站在高台上。几名学徒仔细地测量着威尔的尺寸，高台一侧的假人上挂着一套深蓝色的无尾礼服，学徒们边测量边在礼服上标记处需要修改的部分，显然临时为威尔订制礼服来不及了，他们只能用一套成衣来修改。威尔实在很难理解为何汉尼拔能如此泰然自若地倒置立场：是汉尼拔要替威尔购买一套价值大约超过三千美金的礼服，并付费临时加急修改，而他在向威尔道谢。这个场景过于滑稽，虽然威尔明白这套礼服的价值对于汉尼拔来说不算什么，但他仍无法摆脱那种古怪的感觉，他仿佛成了旧日好莱坞电影中那种欣喜地、期待着阿尔法用钻石和珍珠装点自己的欧米茄，这让威尔皮肤发痒，心情烦躁。他下意识地躲闪着一名学徒量腰围的手，又觉得自己太过幼稚，只好僵硬地尽量站直，即使外行如他也看出这些学徒们所测量的数据过于详细，根本不是只用来修改那身礼服的。威尔叹了口气，阿比盖尔也凑过来，挤在汉尼拔身边，看着目录里各类大衣的设计，都是时兴的款式。她对此似乎十分好奇，但并非贪慕虚荣的好奇，她只是单纯地欣赏着各种美丽的样衣，并时不时发出质问，而那位裁缝，一位身材矮小的亚裔中年人，也十分耐心地回答着阿比盖尔的问题。

威尔懊恼地想起不久前离开荷西乳酪后他问汉尼拔为何如此匆忙地离开，汉尼拔则表示自己的一位病人也在乳酪店中：“我恐怕他一直在暗自跟踪我。”

“你需要我用联邦局的关系调查一下吗？”威尔多少有些担心地问，他认为自己为了汉尼拔担心是非常合乎情理的。首先阿比盖尔近来常在汉尼拔这里生活，如果有人威胁到了汉尼拔，同样也会威胁到威尔的女儿，其次汉尼拔一直待威尔很好，礼尚往来，没道理威尔不能把汉尼拔当做一位亲近朋友甚至是一位潜在的追求者。

“不，”汉尼拔笑了，流露出一种游刃有余的气度，典型的阿尔法，“他不算上是威胁，只是……非常恼人，过于关注自己的心理医生，而非治疗本身。”他如此评论，声音中带着一丝极为轻微的恼意和窘迫，威尔回想起在荷西乳酪店里看到的那位鬼鬼祟祟、自以为隐蔽地跟着自己的中年男子，终于恍然大悟：“那家伙是迷恋上你了还是？”

“我想他只是迷恋上了自己的某种理想型，并尽可能地将我代入其中，”汉尼拔懊恼地说，他决定圣诞节后立刻将富兰克林转诊，但此刻，既然富兰克林肆无忌惮地跟踪着他与威尔，他不妨对此加以利用，“说到这一点，我想他可能会跟踪我接下来的所有活动。”

“那真是非常恼人了。”威尔回答，汉尼拔的病人如果没有明显的攻击性，只是出于某种心理隐疾或迷恋而跟踪他们的话，确实从司法角度来讲也很难采取行动，“那么你打算怎么办呢？”

“有一种办法也许能够让他放弃，”汉尼拔充满期望地回答，“威尔，这周末有一场圣诞音乐会，我本来打算独自前往，不知道你能否陪我一起去？我想这位病人也会出席，也许到时候他就会知难而退了。”

“你想让我装作你的……陪伴？”威尔想不出更好的用词，也想不出凭借自己要如何让汉尼拔的病人“知难而退”，凭他对汉尼拔的了解，这位享有盛誉的精神科医生收费不菲，他的病人想来也是非富即贵，区区威尔·格雷厄姆，连一套像样的西装都没有、在路易斯安纳繁忙肮脏的码头边长大的威尔·格雷厄姆，又能做些什么呢？

“从前我绝少在社交场合与人同行，加上之前那位劳兹小姐的造势，我想你的出场会是非常有帮助的。南妮女士可以来照料阿比盖尔，若你担心的话。”

威尔沮丧地抹了一把脸，他已经忘记了弗莱迪·劳兹此前在她那可鄙的网站上对汉尼拔的大肆报道，他只能庆幸劳兹目前所能找到的关于自己的事情都是他去了华盛顿特区之后。坦白说直到因为梅丽莎·舒尔而入狱，威尔这十年并没有什么特别值得挖掘的内容，但他不确定弗莱迪·劳兹有多么执着，他只知道她是会为了目的而不择手段的，如果她继续骚扰汉尼拔，威尔也没办法阻止她。此时威尔坐在副驾的位置上，他不安地回头看了一眼阿比盖尔，阿比盖尔正看着窗外圣诞的街景，装作对他们的会话不感兴趣，但威尔知道她都听见了，也都明白，他想要说的话不适合在阿比盖尔前说出口，他甚至怀疑汉尼拔是故意选在此时提问，那听起来几乎是个约会邀请，只不过嵌在一个跟踪狂的场景之下，给了威尔一种不得不帮忙的义务。威尔叹了口气，徒劳地说：“我可没有适合出席音乐会的装备。”

“那不成问题，”汉尼拔微笑着调转方向，“正好阿比盖尔也需要增添一些春装了。”

于是现在，他们三个人困在一间礼服高定店，汉尼拔显然是此处的常客，裁缝和学徒都对他非常礼貌热情。汉尼拔似乎对不得不为威尔购买成衣而不满，威尔想不出汉尼拔有什么可抱怨的，目前为止他还没在这家店里找到低于五百元的衬衫呢。总而言之，在裁缝店里忍受了人生之中最为漫长的一小时后，汉尼拔带份几份订单离开，其中包括威尔的礼服改制，阿比盖尔的两条礼服裙和三件大衣。公平地说汉尼拔花在阿比盖尔身上的钱远高于威尔的那套礼服，但这并没让威尔感觉好一些。此后汉尼拔坚持带他们造访制鞋店，当他再次为不能定制皮鞋、只能暂时购买现成品而向威尔致歉时，威尔不得不打断他：“莱克特医生，你明白这是一件下不为例的事情，对吗？”

“我恐怕不明白，威尔。”汉尼拔正在查看一双牛津鞋的鞋帮，似乎在挑剔缝纫的针脚，“你是说，我邀请你出席社交场合？”

听起来汉尼拔认为威尔否决了他们今后继续约会的可能性，威尔不想关上那道门，他想他已经算是半接受汉尼拔的追求了，“不，”他烦躁不安地说，“我不是这个意思，我是说，你替我买这些东西。”

“喔。”汉尼拔笑了，放下手头那双鞋子，转而非常专注地望向威尔，“我想我是有些兴奋过头，原谅我，威尔，我曾说过过犹不及是我的旧病。”

“听着，我不想听上去像个不知道感恩的混蛋，”威尔有些不知道该如何妥善表达自己的想法，“这只是太多了，律师费，这个，阿比盖尔……”提到女儿的名字他的声音低了下去，烦躁地抓了抓头发，见鬼啊，他想，他是真的非常不擅长这个。

“请别把律师费用放在心上，”汉尼拔坦然地说，“至于这些，威尔，我非常明白你有足够的能力为阿比盖尔提供妥善的生活，一直以来你做得非常好，阿比盖尔是一位聪明、教养良好、大有潜力的年轻女士，即使我不是她的父亲也会对她赞赏有加的。”汉尼拔缓缓说，用那低沉的声音和知性的口音，在某种环境中，威尔是会觉得那很性感的，“而且恕我冒昧地假定一下，如果我有幸成为你的伴侣，这一切难道不会是理所应当吗？”

威尔没有回答，汉尼拔的话是有一定道理的，在过去，阿尔法被定义为供给者，在茹毛饮血的时代里他们将欧米茄藏在洞穴深处，献上猎来的血肉与毛皮，在文明社会里，他们将欧米茄藏在深宅大院，奉上用财富和地位换来的珍珠宝石。虽然近几十年中欧米茄的权益已有显著改善，但要想逆转人类社会数千万年所形成的潜在规则绝非一夕之间所能办到，而像威尔这样明明可以与一位富有的阿尔法结合却坚持独立自主的欧米茄仍是十分罕见的。他此刻对汉尼拔的任何反驳都不过是在维护自己脆弱的尊严，而威尔甚至不觉得那有什么意义。阿尔法天生要炫耀自己的羽毛，这是他们的求偶本能，仅从威尔对汉尼拔的有限了解，他也能看出汉尼拔已经竭尽所能地克制含蓄了。这让威尔不得不想到了那尊毫无进展的“维纳斯”，尽管拿汉尼拔的追求与开膛手对比让威尔觉得有些不伦不类，但这都属于阿尔法求偶过程中典型的炫耀行为，只不过程度大不相同罢了。想起“维纳斯”的案子，威尔又觉得有些头痛，他们甚至都不知道开膛手到底是在何时何地掳走了艾米丽·杜蒙德。身为前凶杀科刑警，威尔深知现实中的法医断案无法像好莱坞影视中那样能发现到处可见的线索，几秒钟就能拿到鉴定报告，这些都是夸大的、不切实际的，而现实是他们很可能得在联邦局实验室中排上几个礼拜的队，只为能分析一份DNA样本，又或是花上几个月追踪被害人的社交关系却一无所获。这件事情没有任何捷径，只能竭尽所能、追踪所有可能的线索。他想象着开膛手用他那独特的，凶残而美丽的手法将艾米丽·杜蒙德绘制成波提切利的维纳斯时，是否也是怀着汉尼拔此刻的心情：装点自己的欧米茄，为他或她献上最好的，最完满的。此后威尔也没有再开口，但他并不像先前置装时那样焦躁不安，而是任由汉尼拔购买了几双皮鞋，大多是为了阿比盖尔。完成这些后他们购买了圣诞树和其他一些零碎的圣诞物品，当然是送货上门，威尔也无法想象汉尼拔会把一颗圣诞树绑上他那辆比威尔的房贷还贵的宾利。再回到汉尼拔家时已经过了午饭时间，吃了简餐后，阿比盖尔回自己的房间去看书，除了阿拉娜买给她的童话之外，汉尼拔也在她房间里准备了一座小型图书馆，她看得不亦乐乎，常常在房间里一待就是几个小时。

威尔和汉尼拔来到他的书房，在往常的位置上坐下，汉尼拔一如预料给他端了一杯甜酒，然后利落地生起了火。午后书房内温度适宜，又有暖气，并不寒冷，但冬日里的火光总是让人舒适的。威尔惬意地靠着柔软的毯子，没有再去掩饰，而是搂住了一只抱枕，他注意到这个枕头与上次的不同，这一次的更为朴实柔软，并非昂贵的丝绸面料，而是更贴近威尔喜好的厚实绒布。他的热潮虽然已经由抑制剂控制，但那只是性欲方面的遏制，在肌肤亲近这方面他还是无法摆脱本能的。

“你曾想过找一位伴侣结合，然后稳定下来吗？莱克特医生？”威尔突兀地问，汉尼拔思考了片刻，缓缓摇头：“我从前对此不感兴趣。”他非常肯定地说，“也许这是我的自满与自大，但威尔，从前的我很难理解家庭这一概念，也不认为我需要寻找一名伴侣。诚然有人陪伴确实令人欣慰，但除此之外，我可以做的事情仍有很多，无需在他人身上寻求某种绑定与安稳。”

“从前？”

“是的，从前，”汉尼拔坦率地回答，“必须承认，过去我不明白家庭的吸引力，成为某人的伴侣，成为父亲，这些想法对我来说全然陌生。但在遇见你和阿比盖尔之后，这一切忽然便具象化，我深切地明白了这种亲密关系的迷人之处。”他倾身向前，一手搭上威尔的肩膀，“毕竟现在我们都是阿比盖尔的父亲了，不是吗？”

威尔沉默无言，他明白社会习俗仍将欧米茄定义为母亲的角色，只是对于他自己来说，他选择对汉尼拔隐瞒，并自动事实填补了阿尔法父亲的角色，地位转换一时让他无措。他的思路再度与之前思考的案件连接起来，他无法控制自己狂野随机的思维方式，也想要逃避与汉尼拔讨论他们两人之间可能的亲密关系：“莱克特医生，你认为开膛手通过维纳斯想要表达的到底是什么呢？”

汉尼拔自然看出了威尔试图转变话题的努力，讽刺的是威尔不想要讨论他们之间可能的发展，却选择了讨论开膛手，归根结底，仍是在谈论他与汉尼拔：“恶魔潜藏在细节之中，威尔，通过开膛手的作品，你观察到了什么呢？”他循循诱导，想看看威尔自己看清了多少。

威尔饮下一口甜酒：“按照你的理论，假定开膛手的生活中发生了某种转变，让他开始思考所谓的‘爱’，”他闭上了眼睛，艾米丽·杜蒙德的尸体第无数次浮现在眼前：她含笑的目光，雪白的皮肤，柔软的长发，纤细又饱满的肢体……“开膛手一定拥有一个隐秘的工作间，可能是郊外的废弃建筑，也可能是自己的住宅，他非常注重隐私，不会在这方面露出任何线索。他可能是用了某种尸体防腐处理时会使用的工具来放血，无法追踪，就如同他使用的任何工具一样。被害人因失血而休克时他切开了她的胸膛，移除了心脏，然后植入了圣母百合，同样无法追踪。”威尔不自觉地想起了弗莱迪·劳兹的报道，这些都是她已经从联邦局那儿挖掘来的内容，与汉尼拔分享也不会令威尔感到不安。

“是的，这些都是技术层面的，以开膛手的水准来说，能做到这些是轻而易举的。”汉尼拔回答，“之前你提到过，你认为开膛手在这次案件中掺杂了一些个人的因素，你提到了‘爱’，忽略技术环节，你认为开膛手的心态出现了变化吗？”

“在目前我们已知的开膛手的案件中，”威尔仍闭着眼睛，一具又一具鲜血淋漓的尸体在眼前掠过，“这是第一次他明确地选用了一种个人化的、真正艺术化的手法，我是说，普通大众意义上的艺术。开膛手是一个无法定义的存在，此前的八具尸体中他所展现出来的是对被害人——那些他认为不值得拥有生命的人——的提升，是对他们随心所欲的嘲弄，因为他可以，因为这令他感到有趣。可是艾米丽·杜蒙德……艾米丽·杜蒙德是不同的，不是她本身，对于开膛手来说她同样只是一具猪猡，不比米开朗基罗的大理石或达芬奇的蛋清颜料更为重要。他选择了维纳斯的诞生是有含义的，那是……”威尔恍然大悟，维纳斯的诞生，这是非常直白浅显的，犹如圣诞贺礼一般打包呈上，“正如维纳斯的诞生，他的生命之中出现了某个人或是某种情景，他不得不感受，不得不表达，不得不开始定义‘爱’。”

汉尼拔露出一个赞许的微笑，如果可以的话他是想要给威尔一个亲吻，或是亲昵地抚摸他的后颈，欧米茄是会很享受这样的抚慰的，“如此说来，选择维纳斯的诞生就十分恰如其分了。克罗诺斯阉割了父亲乌拉诺斯，他的血肉与海水融合，生出泡沫，而维纳斯就诞生于泡沫之间。血腥暴力与极致的美和爱，这是开膛手所感受到的。维纳斯的诞生是被动的，他也被动地不得不去接受生命中的转变，学习定义他的‘爱’，并在他的世界中为他的爱创造容身之处。”

“那么，如果开膛手所爱的人，概率上来说多半是个欧米茄，像他那样的阿尔法大约不会选择与另一个阿尔法结合，”威尔不假思索地说，“如果开膛手所爱的欧米茄拒绝他、拒绝接受他对于爱的定义呢？”

汉尼拔望着火光，“维纳斯会如何拒绝求爱呢？”

“她无法拒绝，她就是爱欲本身，”威尔深深呼吸着甜酒的气味，混杂着已经熟悉起来的汉尼拔的温暖气息，“你在暗示阿多尼斯的结局吗？”

“不尽然，”汉尼拔笑了，“诚如你所言，威尔，开膛手对于生命中的崭新变化还处于一个摸索的阶段，他也许感觉到了什么，也许没有。这些主观的情感是很难捉摸的，我敢说除了他所示爱的人，没有人能准确地描述它。无人能够完全了解另外一个人类，除非爱着对方。而那份爱意让我们能够看到爱人的潜能。通过那爱意，我们的爱人也会看到自身的潜能，而表现那份爱意，则会让我们所爱人的实现那份潜能。”

“开膛手想要他的爱人看清他，加入他，实现潜能，无论开膛手从他的爱人身上看到了什么。”威尔张开双眼，紧盯着汉尼拔的目光，声音飘忽不定地说。

“非常好。”汉尼拔含笑坐回自己的沙发之中，将视线移到火光上，“理解开膛手的内心转变并不能帮你抓到他，但会将你引向他。”

“而我别无所求。”威尔讽刺地笑着，举起酒杯对汉尼拔做了一个干杯的姿势，将杯中残余的甜酒一饮而尽。他觉得胸中一片暖洋洋的感觉，不知道是那微弱的酒精作祟，还是与汉尼拔讨论爱情而导致，他觉得这情景荒谬无比：他与一位心理医生讨论一个显然疯狂到无法定义的连环杀人狂的爱情。威尔放下酒杯，双手揉搓着脸颊，蹂躏着腮边略显干涩的皮肤，又抓弄着两鬓的卷发，“那么，这位让开膛手如此倾心的幸运儿到底是谁呢？”他像是在问汉尼拔，又像是在喃喃自语，汉尼拔喝完了自己杯中的酒：“一位幸运的欧米茄，显而易见。”他很满意威尔已经看清了维纳斯背后的意图，他思考着该在何时献上第二份礼物。阿比盖尔笑着从楼梯上走下来，敲响了书房的门：“我能进来吗？”她探头张望着两位父亲，手里抓着一本紫色封面的书，是汉尼拔买给她的诸多书本之一，她看起来欲欲跃试，目光不时打量着威尔，威尔对她张开双臂，于是她愉快地小跑进了书房，一头钻进威尔怀里，靠在他的胸口，打开了手里绘制得非常精美的书本。

汉尼拔看着威尔和阿比盖尔一起阅读那本书，决定他的下一步可以暂时等待，也许过了圣诞节，毕竟破坏眼前这一幕是非常粗鲁的， 而他向来有着无穷尽的耐心。

与此同时，弗莱迪·劳兹按下了发送键，在她的网站上发表了最新一篇报道。她设法搞到了威尔·格雷厄姆的电话，十分坚持想要联系那位在犯罪心理界引起了轩然大波的人物，威尔坚决拒绝了她的采访要求，那让弗莱迪对自己此前报道中过于激烈、刻意讨好受众的言辞略有后悔，诚然不是为了得罪威尔，而是她认为自己过早让猎物有所防备。弗莱迪不是阿尔法，却始终有着阿尔法的心态，威尔·格雷厄姆是她的猎物，若能挖掘出宝贵真相，她是不太在乎这是否会毁掉威尔的前程或生活的。毕竟当初在梅丽莎·舒尔的命案现场意外撞见神智不清的威尔时，弗莱迪所做的第一件事情是拍下尽可能多的照片，紧急发布新闻，那之后她才联系了警察。她看着巴尔的摩阴沉的天空，面无表情地盯着自己的网站，此后她听到了登机广播，于是起身整理好行囊，登上了前往新奥尔良的班机。

十年前，新奥尔良的警探威尔·格雷厄姆凭空出现在华盛顿特区，在那里他完成了硕士学位，生下了没有阿尔法父亲的女儿，找到了一份对于欧米茄来说非常罕见的工作，可在此之前威尔·格雷厄姆又是个什么样的存在呢？弗莱迪一向非常相信自己的直觉，她认为她在威尔·格雷厄姆身上看到了某种东西，某种让她不顾一切想要追查、曝光的东西。弗莱迪认为要追踪威尔·格雷厄姆，她必须去新奥尔良，那座城市似乎是威尔人生的一个重要转折点。弗莱迪坚信她必须弄明白威尔·格雷厄姆为何会离开新奥尔良，那犯罪之都隐藏着关于格雷厄姆的答案，她只是不确定自己是否真正有勇气发布它。

然而弗莱迪·劳兹从不退缩。


End file.
